Finders Keepers
by twifanatic01
Summary: Bella and Alice work at the local day care when a blue eyed boy flips Bella's world around. A green eyed man comes next and the rest-as they say is history- for a while.
1. Prolouge: My Son

****A/N** Well, first of all- this is my "first" fanfic. I have another one but it's a one-shot thingy, take a look If you wish. I would like to thank Sydney_Alice (huuuge rec for her) for pre-reading and actually telling me to try out this story! And I would like to thank Christine for being an amazing Beta :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the holy grail and all the characters that belong to it; I just like to borrow them from time to time :)**

**BPOV**

"_You're my Barbie girl! In an Alice World! Life in fashion, it's my passion! I can brush your hair! Dress you anywhere!" _

My annoying, lovely, irritatingly perfect best friend was calling- the customized parody of Barbie Girl blasting through my cell phone gave proof to this; apparently you can do anything when you're Alice. I held my pillow over my head pleading for the noise to stop. When it finally died down I placed my head to go back to sleep- that was until it began blasting again, it happed twice before I finally got up to grab the phone. My clock must've died because it read 5:29; I looked towards the door and back again 5:30. Great, not broken, 5:30 in the morning, awesome, Alice would pay.

"Hello Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hi. What do you want?" I grumbled.

"What's wrong, grumpy?" she laughed.

"It's five-thirty Alice. Get on with it." I snapped.

Bella and mornings with Alice do not mix, at all.

"Oh, hush now. I can't make it in this morning; I'm helping Rosalie with my men's line and a couple of the new models, so you need to be at Tiny Toes in an hour and a half!"

"Ugh! Just, have fun I guess. Who are the models? Anyone remotely interesting?"

"Mhmm"

This was wrong. Alice never hummed an answer. It was all or all- no, there was never a nothing. Alice was a un-pop able ball of excitement and eighty percent of the time it annoyed me.

"Alice" I said accusingly.

"Fine! Fine! His name is Jasper and he's GORG-OUS! I know I always say that but, wow! He's tall, muscular- but not in thatobnoxious _I have big muscles _type honey blond hair and blue eyes. Oh Bella! His eyes! I swear I could get lost in his eyes for years! I think I'm in love!" she gushed.

"Alice, Alice breathe! First of all, I don't think you can actually fall in that love-at-first-sight-crap. Don't tell me you had a 'feeling' about this. I'm not going to be swayed this time. There's no such thing as those kinds of relationships."

"BELLA!" she yelled. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Stop being such a pessimist! Half full Bella, half full." She quoted, referring to the last time we hung out.

"_Alice quit it! I don't need a whole other glass! This one is half empty already so I will rinse it and use this one!" I complained _

"_Nu-huh! That glass is half full! Here!" she said, shoving me the glass. I took it angrily._

"_Whatever Alice." I said as I downed the remaining contents of wine _

Ever since that night she's been demanding that the glass is half full. It was such stupidity. Who cares about the dumb glass anyway?

I hopped into the shower quickly and got dressed; I had five minutes until I had to leave if I wanted to get there on time. Tiny Toes was the day care/ nursery Alice and I had opened right after college. I'd majored in early childhood education and minored in business with Alice- even though she majored in Fashion. She said she needed _"time to prepare some fabulous outfits suitable for the real world."_

It was not too long after we'd created Tiny Toes- a name that I'd created all by myself- that Rosalie came waltzing in our lives. She came in with her little boy, Marcus and asked to sign him up, Alice and I thought Rosalie was a little bit of a prude to put it nicely. After we got talking, she told us she wanted to start a fashion business but didn't have the skill necessary to actually make and design clothes. You would've had to go all the way to Port Angeles to mute Alice's squeals of excitement, and so Alice co-owned Like A Rose with Rosalie. Alice was the designer and Rosalie handled the business end.

Before anyone could think I didn't like Rosalie I had to explain myself. It wasn't that I disliked her- she was just very standoffish towards me. She was the Mrs. Queen Bee and had the attitude to match. We weren't friends yet- but we could carry a conversation. Honestly, I'm just way to plain to be in a friendship league with Rosalie.

I opened my car door and began the drive to work. Hitting all three red lights on the way to work was a given. Bella Swan -a.k.a. me- has no luck, completely accident prone. I am so accident prone I have my own room at the hospital. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw something I honestly hadn't expected to see at seven in the morning.

There sitting on our park bench was a little boy- about two years old- crying his eyes out. I immediately stopped the car and ran out to him. He looked up at me with frightened eyes. God help me if anyone put a finger on this child! I leaned down to be face to face to this little boy.

He was a cutie- blonde hair, blue eyes and almost a perfect circle face- I couldn't resist pulling him in for a hug. He was wary at first but then he wrapped his arms around my neck and sobbed. I rubbed his back until he calmed down- I didn't know who this little boy was but he now owned my heart like no one else ever could. I loved my dad, I loved my mom (no matter how scatterbrained she could be) and I loved Alice, but this little mystery boy owned my heart- I would do whatever it takes to protect him. He looked up at me.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Bella, how old are you baby?" I cooed

He held up two silent fingers.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"M-M-Masen" he whimpered, I hugged him tighter

"It's okay baby, you're okay- I won't let anyone hurt you. Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" I rocked him gently back and forth

"No mommy, no daddy. James and Victoria, bad, bad, bad." he cried

I didn't know who Victoria or James was but they hurt this little boy- Masen. I had to do something, but there was no way in hell I would give Masen back to those monsters. I did the only thing I could think of: I called Alice. I rocked Masen gently as I dialed her number.

"Hello Bella!" Alice sang

"Alice, how did you know it was me? I thought your caller ID didn't work?" I wondered

"Bella please- you know I know things" she snorted

I was about to argue with her- silly Alice, thinking she's physic or something but I had Masen to attend to.

"Alice not now, I know you need to be with the models right now but you have to come into Tiny Toes!"

"Why?" she wined

"Because, Alice." I chided "There's an abandoned little boy that just fell asleep in my arms-" she gasped, effectively cutting me off.

"Oh My God! Okay, I will be there soon! Jasper! Can you get the car?" she yelled away from me.

"Who's Jasper? Oh never mind- just get here now. I can ready see parents showing up." I snapped my phone shut and carried a fully sleeping Masen in my arms inside. I set him down on the bed to get ready to take him down to the station when I heard the front door bell ring- informing me that someone was here. I kissed Masen's forehead and walked out.

"Ms. Bella! Ms. Bella!" Jane and Alec chanted- Mrs. Emerson's twins happened to love me.

"Hey kids! Why don't you go play?" I smiled "I need to talk to your mommy"

The kids ran off as I turned to Mrs. Emerson.

"I just wanted to let you know that it will actually be Alice in today, I have some...um...personal matters to attend to"

"Oh no! Is Charlie alright?"

Forks- being the small town that it is- had no secrets. It hadn't truly irritated me until now- what? I couldn't have a social life outside of my father? Okay- that sounded wrong, but honestly not everyone has to know everything. I faintly nodded as she turned to leave.

I saw a limo pull into the parking lot an before I could even guess who was in a limo in forks Alice danced out with a very attractive blonde male, with blue eyes. Hmm. This must be the Jasper she was fawning over earlier but what in the world was he doing here?

The pair of them walked over to me. Hand in hand. Alice- she was _so_ holding out on me!

"Hi Bella!" I thought she would keel over due to over exuberance she stepped away from Jasper- releasing his hand; I swore I saw his face fall ever so slightly. She locked me in an iron grip hug then leaned back and waved her hand towards Jasper.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale!"

_I already knew that Alice_ I murmured in my head. I stuck my hand out anyway.

"Hello Jasper"

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckle, while dipping his cowboy-hat. Well he defiantly had that "southern hospitality" thing going on.

"Hello Bella" he had a slight Texas accent, I blushed despite my intention- Alice clearly had this one all to herself. She giggled at my reaction and gave me one of those _'tell me about it'_ looks.

"Okay Bella, you can leave. Jasper is going to stay here with me" I raised my eyebrows at her when Jasper excused himself to grab a bag from the car.

"How Alice? Please tell me how in the world you roped this delicious Jasper into looking after a bunch of preschoolers for the day." I demanded

"I TOLD you Bella! I think I'm in love! He _offered_ to come!" She sighed happily

I was shocked- I couldn't deny it- it was written all over my face. I heard a soft wail from the napping room- Alec and Jane ran in to investigate the sound- this was their last year here, we only went up to five. So being here four years they knew every kid and the layout of this place like the back of their hand.

I recognized it as Masen at once, I ran to the back to find him sitting up on the bed, tears down his face, clutching one of our blue blankets for dear life. When he saw me, he calmed down a little and ran into my awaiting arms, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I hugged him as I walked back out to the main area.

"Ms. Bella! Who's that? Why is he crying?" Alec asked

"This is Masen, and he's crying because he just woke up and he forgot where he was"

Alice overheard me, because she came running to my side and took Masen from me; he was in too much shock to start crying again. He just looked at her with a deer-in-headlights look. Alice cooed at him.

"Oh Bella he's so cute! Can we keep him! Please!" she hugged my bewildered little Masen closer to her chest. I took him back, and he immediately relaxed in my arms leaning against my chest.

"Alice! He's not a dog!" I hissed "Quit scaring the poor boy! I'm taking him down to the station to get this all figured out. You watch the kids, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Jessica, Mike and Heidi will all be here at eight. Have fun" I chuckled as I walked out of the door.

I tucked Masen in the car seat I had in the back of my car in case of emergencies and drove to the station. I parked the car and went to the back to get Masen out; he could hardly walk well on his own.

"Hiya Bells! What are you doing here?" my dad- chief of police- asked before he took notice to the little boy in my arms. "Awe! Who's this little guy?" he patted Masen's back and he stiffened noticeably in my arms. Charlie- my dad- was no slow poke picking up on it.

"Bells why don't you go back into my office, I'm just gonna grab a coffee" he smiled

I did as he asked and Masen sat down on my lap, quiet and waiting. Charlie- my dad- came back in with the man I recognized as Judge Aro. He sat in the chair behind the desk with my dad. What was Aro doing here?

"Hello Judge Aro" I smiled.

"Hello Isabella" he smiled back.

Aro, couldn't call me Bella because he said it was against his nature to use nicknames. I hated being called Isabella- way to formal for my liking, same as Ms. Swan- that's why all the kids called me Ms. Bella.

"Alright Bella, go on" my dad said in full chief mode now.

I retold my story starting at the very moment Alice woke me up. I told them without interruptions between either of the two men, and after I was finished I was only asked two questions.

"Isabella, how well do you think you could care for poor little Masen here?"

This was not a question I was expecting, was this about my job? Was he questioning my ability to look after small children? I answered him without time to think about the meaning of the question.

"Quiet well, I'd like to say, my friend and I, Alice, own Tiny Toes here in forks and I've looked after children for as long as I can remember. Right dad?" He nodded in agreement.

"Well then Isabella, how would you like to be granted temporary guardian until we figure this all out for the little guy?" He asked seriously.

Okay, correction; _this_ was not a question I was expecting. That's a huge responsibility! Taking care of another human being? Masen, would be- in a temporary legal matter- my son. Without a second thought I knew that's what I wanted.

"Yes, I'll do it. Where are the papers?" I asked.

Judge Aro was surprised to hear my immediate acceptance.

"Are you sure Isabella? No second thoughts? You thought that through rather hastily, I don't want you to be pressured into this decision. Perhaps we can place him in foster care until you reach a verdict or until we solve the problem."

Put Masen in foster care? No.

"No thank you, we will do just fine." I said frostily, I tried not to disrespect the judge but he was trying to talk me out of having Masen, and _that_ was just not going to happen.

"Are you su-?"

"Yes! I want him" I cut him off.

Before I could realize the mistake I made, the mistake that might just cost me the little boy I'd already thought of as my son, Judge Aro joined in laughing with my dad. "Alright Isabella, I will draw up the papers, while Charlie's men will start working on his case. We will start with any Amber Alerts matching Masen's description. You can go ahead and wait in the other room."

I did as I was asked with Masen attached to my hip, when Aro spoke up again.

"Oh, Isabella? Could you leave Masen here for a minute? We need to take him back to get prints" he requested.

As much as I didn't want to leave my little boy I knew I had to go through the procedure. As I was about to get him down Masen gripped tighter to me.

"NO! No no no no no! Bella! Bella! My Bella!" Masen yelled.

Aro came over to try to pry him off me.

"NO!" He yelled "I WANT MY BELLA!"

He wrapped his arms tighter around my neck. It warmed my heart completely when I felt that he didn't want to leave me. I couldn't help but smile just a little. Aro was still trying to remove Masen from my arms when my dad spoke up.

"Aro, maybe Bella should just come back with us- the poor kids obviously been through enough" he reasoned, Aro thought about it for a minute before giving in. If there was one thing he hated most- it was not getting his way. Why else become a judge?

Masen had stopped crying when I wrapped my arms back around him and he loosened the death grip around my neck. We walked back to take his prints- and mine because Masen wouldn't do it unless I did it with him. When we came back out Aro had the papers all set up and ready to go. I signed my name on the line and walked out to my car.

I took my son home.

****A/N** Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Finders Keepers- I will update again soon! Umm, so let me know what you guys think? Does anyone like it? I sure hope so! Thanks for reading ~Ashleigh **


	2. My Little Angel

****A/N** Well, first of all. WOW! Thank everyone so much for taking an interest in my story! I know a lot of you have questions and I've read some interesting theories about where Masen is from and I loved reading each and every one of them! But I will go ahead and let you read with a little bit more from me at the bottom :)****

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the holy grail and all the characters that belong to it; I just like to borrow them from time to time :)**

**Two Years Later**

**EPOV**

"…..round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town! The babies on the bus go wah wah wah! Wah wah wah! Wah wah wah! The babies on the bus go wah wah wah, all through the town! Theeeeee daddies on the bus so Shhh Shhh Shhh! Shhh Shhh Shhh! Shhh Shhh Shhh! The daddies on the bus go Shhh Shhh Shhh all through the town! The change on the bus-" Bree happily sang.

"Bree, honey I love your singing but please- can we be quiet for a couple minutes? Daddy has a headache." I pleaded.

"Okay Daddy!" She responded.

Bree- my lovely four year old daughter- hummed happily in the back of the car. Even though she had my auburn hair color it was Tanya's texture. She had my green eyes, my face structure- even though she was only four I could see me in her features more than her mother. Bree was the sole thing I would ever thank Tanya for. My little angel doesn't know her mother- and I thank heaven for _that_ every single day- Tanya left me, therefore abandoning Bree, just before her second birthday. Bree was so little that I hardly doubt she remembers her at all, even though Bree is four years old, she's smart, and loving, cute, honest. I could gush about my daughter for hours. How does someone- especially the women who carry the baby for nine months- just get up and walk away? I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

_I walked whistling out of the doors to my car, one week until Bree's second birthday and I'd already had the perfect gift; a trip to see Mickey Mouse! Every single one of my colleges at the hospital poked fun at me because I was excited to visit Disney- magic kingdom. I smacked the back of their heads and told them to shut up. If I was with my daughter I didn't care what we did. _

_Unfortunately, taking Bree to Disney World, meant taking Tanya; my wife. I shuddered. Our marriage had been over for a long time, since about the day after Bree was born to be exact. Tanya had wanted to get an abortion- I said no, and we were married. We were never really in love- in lust at best. She was a fake blonde, fake boobs, fake face, and fake personality type of girl. I guess you could say that Tanya and I weren't exactly friends. We shared Bree (well if you could call what we did 'sharing'), we shared the title of husband and wife and she took money. That was the extent of our relationship. _

_I pulled into the drive way of my house- house not home- when I heard the yelling. _

"_You are a stupid, moronic, dumbass BRAT! I hate you! I hate your father! Shut up!" Tanya screeched._

_I only heard Bree's cries before I stormed into the house and scooped her up in my arms. She was cradling her right arm and I noticed immediately. I kissed her cheek and she looked up at me with her green eyes- full of tears. _

"_Daddy- hurts" she wined, looking pointedly at her arm._

"_Okay Angel, why don't you go upstairs and get the teddy that Maymay got for you? Then we will get your arm fixed; get ice cream and visit even Maymay and PopPop?" I asked, she nodded her head enthusiastically and walked off to the sofa in the other room, which left me free to snap at Tanya._

"_Oh sure, take her to mommy and daddy dearest. You're pathetic, Edward." I ignored her._

"_What the hell Tanya! What happened to Bree's arm, what did you do to her?" _

"_I didn't do a god damn thing-"_

"_OF COURSE NOT! How could Tanya ever do anything! You don't _do_ anything!" _

"_For god's sake, she fell off the bottom step Edward! It wasn't my-"_

"_Tanya, don't you _dare_ try to say that it wasn't your fault! You should have been watching her!" _

"_Good-bye Edward." _

"_What do you mean 'Good-bye'? What the hell shit are you spouting now?" _

"_I'm leaving! You can have your stupid brat and all your money! I'm. Leaving." _

_Tanya leaving? For good? I'm pretty sure I smiled. _

"_Here." _

_She handed me a sheet of paper, and I felt my eyes pop out of my head as I read the headline._

"_**Tanya Kate Denali herby signs over her parental rights in regards to Breeann Emmile Cullen to Edward Anthony Cullen" **__Sure enough was her signature on the dotted line at the bottom._

"_Really? Just like that you're willing to give up your daughter?" I asked, dumbfounded._

_She only nodded, smiled and handed me a pen before taking her previously packed suitcases and walked out the front door. _

I snapped back into reality as I heard my daughter screeching as the 'Welcome To Forks' sign came into view.

"WE'RE GONNE VISIT UNCLE EMMETT! YAAAAY!" My daughter squealed .

"And Maymay and PopPop and Aunt Rose and Carmen and Marcus" I continued.

"Ya, ya, ya" she waved dismissively "I miss Maymay too though" she added thoughtfully.

"I bet you do" I chuckled.

Sometimes I truly feel sorry for my little angel, she doesn't have a permanent female role model in the house to look up to, Tanya- the bitch that she was- would still have been that for Bree. Not that I wanted my little girl to be _anything_ like Tanya, but I couldn't help but feel like she was missing out. Sure, she had Rose- not that _she _was the greatest female presence either, and she had her Maymay, my mother Esme, but there had to have been something missing, something that I couldn't just give her, it broke my heart a little bit every time.

As for myself, I don't date, at all. I have my daughter and that's all I need, my little angel. I let my inner monologue finish as I pulled into my childhood home driveway. The car had hardly stopped when Bree was rushing out of the car into Emmett's awaiting arms. Looks like I would have to talk to my brother- again- about safety with my daughter.

"UNCLE EMMETT! UNCLE EMMETT!" Bree giggled as she hugged his neck tighter, I turned off the engine and grabbed out bags from the trunk and lugged them into the house. As soon as I opened the front door I was just a little boy again.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I chanted as I ran through the front door, dragging my muddy foot prints through the house._

"_Edward! Don't track mud in the house, you silly boy!" My dad scolded, jokingly. _

"_Okay daddy!" I chuckled as I continued to the kitchen; the smell of homemade oatmeal cookies filled my mind completely. I tried to be sneaky as I stole one off the counter. _

"_Hmmm! Where did that cookie go?" My mom wondered knowingly, my giggle completely gave me away._

"Mom!" I whispered

"Edward!" she said back, one tear slid down her cheek. It had been too long since I'd seen my mom.

"Oh don't cry Mom!" I pulled her in for a tight hug, and before I could release her Emmett just had to interrupt.

"Well, well, well! Look at what we have here!" he boomed "Edward cut it out! You've been here a total of three minutes and you're already a momma's boy!"

"Shut up Emmett. You are just mad because she likes me more."

"Dream on little brother, dream on." He retorted

Marcus and Carmen came sprinting through the door with Bree hot on their trails, playing another game of some sort between the three.

Marcus was Rosalie's son from her previous marriage with some guy named Royce something-or-other, he was six, just about seven. Marcus didn't look much like Rosalie; the only main trait was the piercing blue eyes the pair of them shared. You could never tell with the way Marcus looked up to Emmett, or the way the Emmett treated Marcus- no differently than he treated Carmen; his daughter with Rosalie. Carmen was a splitting image of Rosalie. Blonde hair, blue eyes and Carmen had already mastered her mother's attitude to an ace; she was five, going on twenty two. _Good_ _luck with that one Emmett._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"So Edward, what brings you into town?" My dad's familiar voice called out from the front hall.

There was a number of "Hey Dad's" and "Hello Carlisle's" from the table but only one shriek that could have come from non-other than my four year old daughter. She got up from the table and ran to him.

"POPPOP! POPPOP!" Bree yelled as he lifted her up and gave her a squeeze before putting her down and running back to mom. Dad reached around Emmett at the table to shake my hand.

"So Edward, what's up?"

I had called Dad earlier to inform him of my visit- I didn't visit often and I felt bad about that but struggling between being a doctor in Chicago and a full time dad to Bree- there wasn't much spare time for myself.

"Bree and I are moving to Forks." 

Gasps went around the table as Bree just sat eating her peas.

"Really? Oh my gosh Edward that's wonderful! Why did you decide to move back? When do you move?" my mom cried.

"My stuff has been here- moved and settled in for about two days. I move in-" I glanced at the clock "-officially when ever were done dinner. Before you can ask where- it's about five minutes away from the hospital, right behind the grocery store. It's a little old house; but it has the furnishing to be a home." I half smiled on the last word.

"What are you going to do with Bree while you're working?" Emmett asked, before I could tell him I hadn't a clue. Rosalie spoke up- speaking directly to me for the third time in my life.

"Tiny Toes. It's an amazing day care in town, about five minutes away from the grocery store so it'll be perfect!" she smiled, whatever this Tiny Toes place was; it came highly recommended.

"Can I go back to Tiny Toes too? Please Mommy! I miss Bella and Alice! But I miss Bella more! Please please pleeeease!" Carmen begged, Rosalie shook her head no and turned back to me.

"I am good friends with the co-owners so I will give you...um...Bella's cell number. She does more stuff with the kids' anyways." She dug through her purse to write down Bella's phone number.

"Really Maymay! PopPop, can I please?" Bree begged.

"Ask your father, Bree"

Bree looked up at me then, releasing the full force of her eyes on me- whatever her request was she would get it- I could not and never would disappoint such a face.

"Can I stay with Maymay and PopPop tonight? Please Daddy?" Bree pleaded as I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Of course you can Baby"

"Yay!" she hopped and danced around the house as I trudged back to the front door to go to my new house.

"Be good Bree. I love you!" I kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Daddy. Love you too!" she bounced back into the house.

I began walking out to my car as Rosalie came bounding out the door waving the paper she wrote on earlier.

"Edward here, this is Bella's house and cell number, call her tonight because she's signing up kids now and fills up quick, mention my name if you have to." She prattled.

"Uh, are you sure you're allowed to give me her home number? Not that I don't appreciate it, but isn't that against like some code?" I clarified.

"Don't be an idiot Edward, take the god damned number." She snapped.

Jeeze, I didn't know how Emmett did it. I'd always had respect for my brother but when he bought Rosalie in, it both shrunk and grew. On the one hand- he has the ability to put up with her. On the other hand no pretty face is worth that much bullshit.

"Thanks Rosalie" I said before getting into my car and driving to my new house.

I drove back around the little town of forks for quite some time, memorizing all the old streets and alley ways. Being back in forks was like being a little kid all over again. I remember all the play grounds I skinned my knees at, all the ice cream shops that closed down, I even remembered my first grade teacher's name while sitting at a park bench. Mr. Yorkie taught me math, I could remember little by little what he looked like.

I thanked god I didn't meet Tanya in Forks to taint any memories I had here, no, it was just the entire city of Chicago, Illinois that was ruined for me now. I decided to go to Chicago Pritzker and study medicine to become a doctor like my father, Carlisle, that's when I met Tanya. Joy. At first she had reminded me of Rosalie. Tall, leggy, blonde, beautiful but only too like Rosalie- she was a bitch. It was a complete accident when Tanya became pregnant- an accident caused by a drunken night on my part and stupidity on hers, but I would never regret it because I got Bree.

I named my little girl and I knew what it would be as soon as I saw her green little eyes. Breeann Emmile Cullen. Breeann just seemed to suit her perfectly and Emmile was after Emmett and Rosalie- Tanya didn't care what her name was. Thinking of Tanya always brought a severe surge to my mind, like a venomous weed that I couldn't escape. I decided to distract myself by calling Bella, I would try her house to seem less, creepy- it would have been weirder to call her personal phone. I laughed as I dialled her number.

"Hello?" a female voice asked, it was almost like a lullaby- soft but strong, quiet but not afraid- I had to make her speak again. I chuckled under my breath at my absurdity, I was acting like a love struck teenager- over a voice I heard not ten seconds ago. I wonder if her face was as lovely as her voice, there had to be something else. I agreed I was just being ridiculous and shoved the thought away.

"I heard you laugh, I know _someone's_ there." She quipped- almost, breathless? Why would she be breathless?

"Sorry, I'm Edward Cullen- Rosalie's brother in law- she said if it was alright if I called, is a Ms. Swan there?" I shut up, I wanted to hear her voice- not listen to mine.

"This is she. You must be Emmett's brother then- well, uh, Edward" hearing her say my name was the single most unimaginable thing to describe- there were no words. "I mean, Mr. Cullen, what can I help you with?" _Well you could let me kiss you. _Woah! Where'd that come from? I hadn't even met this girl yet!

"Uh, I heard you are the person to talk to about a place called Tiny Toes? It came highly recommended and I need to enrol my daughter, Bree, as soon as possible, and no Mr. Cullen crap- that's my grandfather." I chuckled, trying to make the tension go away slightly, plus I really wanted to hear her say my name again.

"Oh, sure." I thought I could hear her voice drop ever so slightly. "Why don't you bring her over tomorrow morning and we will go over all the details? And if you're going to be called Edward, then I am to be called Bella, Ms. Swan seems too formal."

"Sure thing Bella." I liked saying her name almost as much as I liked hearing her say mine "Where is it exactly? I'm just finishing moving in today and I'm not too sure where it is."

"It's right in front of the grocery store, do you know where that is?" I laughed.

"Yes actually, it's right in front of my new house."

She laughed along with me and it was music to my ears. Not even Beethoven, Debussy, and Mozart combined could have created a sound so wonderful. I vowed right then and there to make her laugh again, if it was my last mission in life.

"Well, then I will see you tomorrow then, at around eight? Does that sound okay to you?" I asked.

"Of course, I will see you there."

"Great"

Silence hung over the phone line, I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Edward" her voice wrapped around the two words like they were the most delicate of petals, a rain drop on a petal; one that she would protect.

"Goodbye Bella" I whispered

As I snapped the phone shut I made my way back to the car as a very light rain started to fall. I drove quietly through the town and as I made it to my new street I stopped to admire the community garden that my mother had designed. I grabbed my umbrella and wandered the paths of the garden.

Each flower had the name and meaning behind it- each one jumped out at me whispering 'Bella' in a quiet tune, her voice still in my head. There was the Alyssum Flower; which meant beauty. Baby's Breath, because- even though I had only spoken to her on the phone- she was pure. I could tell. There was so many more that just popped- I would have to get her some. This made me shake my head- I would probably scare the poor girl. I walked back to my car and drove to my house.

I walked in the front door with Bella still in my head and looked around- everything was out and organized- it looked as though I had been living here for at least a few months and not twenty seconds. I walked around and searched the place out- it wasn't home yet, but I had a feeling it could be. Smiling, I went to bed with Bella's beautiful voice blowing in and out of my dreams.

****A/N** I hope everyone liked it! I will try to reply to every review like last time! A big thanks to Sydney_Alice (because this story would be non-existent without here) and to my Beta Christine :)****


	3. It's All In My Head

****A/N**Hey guys! Love the reviews! It makes me happy that you guys like my story :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the holy grail and all the characters that belong to it; I just like to borrow them from time to time :)**

Chapter Three: It's All in My Head

BPOV

The hum of my computer was all I could hear- if you could call the noise the computer made humming. It was more of a mix between a chainsaw and a dead lawnmower. I had just finished compiling the list of kids to attend Tiny Toes. We filled up unbelievably fast for such a small town. We had pretty much all the kids of Forks attend- those that didn't stayed home with their moms or dads for the most part. Just as I clicked off the computer, the house phone started ringing. I answered it before it could wake Masen; whoever was calling was about to interrupt the hot bath I desperately needed.

"Hello?" Silence hung over the line, until I heard a soft chuckle. The sound of it was pure beauty. I don't think Debussy, Mozart, or Yiruma combined could have created a sound so wonderful; it was clearly male, deep and throaty but also very pleasant and welcoming. I tried to get this mystery man to talk. "I heard you laugh, I know someone's there." I hoped he couldn't hear the breathlessness of my voice. I was breathless and I didn't even know the man's name. Ridiculous.

"Sorry, I'm Edward Cullen- Rosalie's brother in law- she said it was alright if I called. Is a Ms. Swan there?"

Realization dawned on me, I hadn't heard much about him- I just knew he must've been Emmett's brother, the other son of Esme and Carlisle. I hadn't seen any pictures of him but I knew if he was Emmett's brother he must have been big. I wondered why he was calling me.

Aside from my curiosity, I was fascinated; Edward had the most delicious voice, like music and velvet. He had to have amazing lips. I wondered what it would be like to taste those lips….I stopped that thought cold.

"This is she. You must be Emmett's brother then- well, uh, Edward."

Saying his name was like I was floating on cloud nine- _not helping with the anti-kiss thoughts Bella_.

I stuttered when I spoke again. "I mean, Mr. Cullen, what can I help you with?" I mean clearly, he must've needed something- why else would he be calling me?

"Uh, I heard you are the person to talk to about a place called Tiny Toes? It came highly recommended and I need to enroll my daughter, Bree, as soon as possible, and no Mr. Cullen crap- that's my grandfather."

Again, hearing his voice was amazing. I had no words to describe it. Crap. He wanted me to drop the Mr. Cullen and call him Edward. Well, this isn't helping…and hearing him chuckle- oh my god. There was just one thing- he had a daughter, and not just any daughter but one he worshipped. I could hear it in his voice when he said her name. Don't get me wrong- it's not the fact that he had a daughter, it was the fact that he must have a wife or serious girlfriend, fiancée even. I love kids. If I didn't I wouldn't have started Tiny Toes and I wouldn't have my son.

"Oh, sure." I hoped he couldn't hear the disappointment in my voice. Even though we were full at the day care I couldn't resist meeting this Mystery Edward. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. "Why don't you bring her over tomorrow morning and we will go over all the details? And if you're going to be called Edward, then I am to be called Bella, Ms. Swan seems too formal."

There, I thought I'd handled that beautifully, and I really didn't like being called Ms. Swan- that's why all the kids called me Miss Bella. And I couldn't deny the thrill that ran through my body as I said his name.

"Sure thing, Bella." And hearing Edward say my name was like a strike of electricity straight through to my heart- it increased in tempo. I wanted to laugh at myself. I had no idea who this man was. _Yes you do, his name is Edward and he's Emmett's brother._ I hushed myself and heard him speak again.

"Where is it exactly? I'm just finishing moving in today and I'm not too sure where it is."

Hmm, newcomer? Maybe I could welcome him into the neighbourhood. I swear to god I felt part of me wink. I needed to stop. Think of Grandpa Swan, who has no hair, and who's completely bald.

Ew.

Well that solved my problem.

"It's right in front of the grocery store, do you know where that is?" I answered coolly; my plan was still working- that was until he laughed again.

"Yes actually, it's right in front of my new house."

I laughed along with him this time- he had the most addicting laugh. I knew I would have to hear it again; I prayed I would get the chance.

"Well, then I will see you tomorrow then, at around eight? Does that sound okay to you?" he asked, ending his laughter.

My stomach did little flip flops at the thought of seeing him tomorrow- even if he had some girl that he was involved with.

"Of course, I will see you there."

"Great."

Silence hung over the line; I didn't want to say goodbye anymore than he seemed to. _Snap out of it Bella, you're imagining things_. I was starting to wonder which side my inner voice was on.

"Goodbye Edward," I sighed, definitely in need of that hot bath now, but also not wanting to let him go.

"Goodbye Bella," he whispered- his voice sounding rougher.

With that I hung up the phone and started my bath. As soon as the water started I could hear a little laugh. My Masen must be awake. I turned off the water when the bath was full and walked down the stairs to see him sitting on the couch, not quite awake.

"Hi Mase." I kissed his forehead and sat down on the couch beside him; he curled into my side and reached one hand up to play with the bottom of my hair. It was a natural thing for him to do since he'd done it the second I brought him home.

"Hi Mommy, I think I'm sleepy." He yawned.

"You think so, huh? Okay, let's go up to bed- come on, Mommy will carry you." I lifted him up and he buried his face in the crook of my neck with his hand still playing in my hair. I laid him down in the bed and started to back away, trying to avoid the story for tonight. No such luck.

"The story, Mommy," Masen reminded me.

"Again? Haven't you heard it like eighty zillion times by now?" He laughed at me and scooted over so I could lie in his bed with him.

"Okay Mase." He liked the nickname Mase instead of Masen all the time. "Once upon a time a girl found a little boy outside her store, and she loved him right away, but this little boy needed a place to call home. So the girl said she would take him home. Not even one year later the two of them went to a very important place to sign some important papers and then he became her son, but she loved him no matter what."

I stopped because Masen's soft snores filled the room completely.

I could still remember the day as if it was yesterday.

"_But Dad, what if they say no? If they claimed I was an unfit parent- or that I couldn't provide for him! There are a million and one things that could go wrong here!" It all came rushing out; once I was started I was finishing. "And oh my god! What if this hearing is about them finding his biological parents? I don't think I could handle that. No! He is my Masen god dammit and they cannot tell me I can't have him!"_

_My dad looked hopelessly at Alice, who pushed me into a chair behind me._

"_Bella, calm down! They aren't going to say no! Masen is three years old, Bella. He's been living with you for over a year. If they thought you were unfit they wouldn't have let you hold on to him for that long. You can provide for him- the past year is proof to that. You are right about one thing. He is your Masen. Look at the little boy sleeping in your arms right now. He's your son. Everything will work out. So calm your ass down." She laughed. Alice was truly the best friend anyone could ask for._

_I hugged her tightly as my lawyer -Mrs. Leah Clearwater- called me and invited me into the room. Alice, my dad and Jasper all trailed in behind me. The judge sat at her table- or more like throne- for a few minutes before pounding her gravel._

"_I announce that Isabella Marie Swan been given complete and full custody of minor Masen. Adoption papers and Amendment of a child's name papers will be provided at the finishing of this hearing. Congratulations, Ms. Swan, you may take home your son."_

_It took me about an hour to close my mouth. I couldn't believe it- Masen was officially mine. My son. I signed all the right papers and his name was then Masen Charles Jalice Swan. It took me a long time to figure out his middle name- I couldn't decide on one; Charles for my dad- and Jalice for Jasper and Alice._

I kissed his forehead and got into my bath. I fell asleep with Edward's voice starring in my dreams.

I woke up really early that morning, and I would be completely lying if I said it wasn't because I was excited about meeting Edward. He haunted my dreams the entire night- and I loved every single second of it. I showered and used the rest of my strawberry body wash- frowning completely as I did. I would have to stop and buy more at the grocery store after I met with Edward. Normally I wouldn't even be going into Tiny Toes on a Saturday to do meet and greets, but I'd allowed a little leeway.

I crept into Masen's room around seven to wake him up. To my shock he wasn't in his bed- I started to freak out a little bit.

"Mase? Masen! MASEN? Masen, where are you?" I yelled, and then heard giggling coming from my bedroom. I burst open the door.

"Hi Mommy! You look pretty! Why are you wearing a dress?" He asked, curled up in all my blankets and pillows.

Okay, maybe I put on a dress to impress Edward - maybe a little. But in my defence, it was unusually hot out for Forks, even for August. It was a deep blue and just a simple summer dress- nothing fancy; it cut off just below my knee and was a flat line across my chest. Although Alice had always told me I had to wear it with a belt, I wrapped one around and I had to admit- it looked better.

"Hello to you too Mase, and thank you buddy. I'm wearing this because it was in my closet and I wouldn't want Alice to go crazy!" I joked and he laughed at this.

"You're silly," he chuckled.

"I know, now come on, we have to go in to Tiny Toes and then we have to run some errands so I need you to get dressed. Let's go pick out some clothes for you." He smiled and took my hand as we walked to his room down the hall.

My little house wasn't very complex. It had a smallish master bedroom and two other rooms- one used as Masen's bedroom and the other was a spare. The kitchen was small and quaint- the perfect size for me- and our living room had windows on the south wall right above the brown couch I've had for years. Across from that was a flat screen that Emmett gave me last year- complaining that mine was too little for him. He was like a really big brother- one that seemed scary on the outside but was actually a big cuddly bear on the inside.

I started to pick out some of his jean shorts when he stopped me.

"No, I want to wear these ones, with the blue polo shirt." I stared at him, befuddled; I didn't even think had a polo shirt. He rolled his eyes at me. "Alice said they go together better- and it will match yours. A sense of fashion will get you everywhere in life." Masen quoted Alice perfectly and shrugged into his clothes.

"O-kaaay," I said, "there will be no more hanging out with Alice." He gave me puppy dog eyes. I laughed and walked out of his room, holding his hand on the way to the kitchen. We ate some Rice Krispies and walked out to start the car.

My car was my baby- well aside from Masen- it was a new Honda Civic that I'd finally gotten enough money to buy. White and nothing fancy, but it had amazing safety features and lots of space in the back seat and in the truck. We'd used the trunk for when we went to the beach with Alice, Jasper and his niece and nephew- twins Peter and Charlotte.

I pulled into Tiny Toes at around seven thirty. I had to arrange some of the kids' beds and clean up a little bit. Okay, it might have been a complete lie- the truth was I just wanted to be here nice and early in case Edward got here sooner than expected. I shook my head at myself. I began running around cleaning up all the toys and such from the day before while Masen sat at the tables coloring. About twenty minutes later I heard Masen calling me from the room he was sitting in.

"Mommy! I hear voices outside! I think somebody is here!"

I walked out to meet him where I could hear a hushed conversation and I immediately picked out the male voice I knew to be Edwards. My heart sped. _You've never met the man and you're heart is already fluttering. Idiot. _

"Breeann Emmile Cullen, how many times do I have to tell you not to run out in the middle of the parking lot?" Edward asked exasperatedly. His voice sounded even better when it wasn't over a phone line- velvety and musical, deep and just delicious. I heard a little laugh.

"Sorry Daddy!"

"It's ok, just don't do it again. Okay, Bree remember what I said? You have to be nice, but there's no need to be shy. I'm sure Bella is wonderful." Just like hearing his voice- hearing him say my name was a thousand times better in person. I heard the bells chime as I was coloring with Masen- pretending I wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. I turned around slightly so I could look at them before I introduced myself. I was happy that the glass shielded their view of me, so I didn't feel so bad.

I knew it was Edward. His voice…I'd already memorized- almost like I'd known him for years, but holy crap! I had no idea that he was insanely good looking too! Well if that isn't the understatement of the decade…. I knew it too- he had perfectly tousled messy bronze hair, chiselled chest, and a very prominent jaw line. Not to mention that I was right before- he had amazing lips, like a soft pink color, his eyes were green, a green that just happened to be my new favourite color.

The little girl had the exact same color ringlets that went all the way down to her shoulders. She was very small as far as four year olds go, probably not even up to Edward's knees; she had freckles and was truly a gorgeous little girl. Once I ogled Edward a little bit longer, I got up with Masen and we walked over to the front door. I looked at Edward as I was coming around the corner, and our eyes met for the very first time.

****A/N** I always felt like this should be a DUNDUNDUNN moment, lol. ALSO, It seems that My former Beta is MIA and won't be coming back so if anyone would like to Beta for this story it would be greatly appreciated :) Let me know or e-mail me :) My e-mail is on my profile. **

**And (sorry I know this s long)- I want to thank Sydney_Alice for Beta-ing this chapter for me :) And also Christag Banners for making me a kick-ass awesome banner :) (Again the link is on my profile) **

**See you next time, I look forward to reading all your reviews :) ~ Ashleigh **

6 Page


	4. It's Just A Day Dream

****A/N** First of all, sorry if you got two notifications. Fanfiction was being strange. I loved reading all your reviews as usual! This is un-beta'd so if I made any mistakes please forgive me. Hope you all like it!****

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the holy grail, I just like to borrow the characters from time to time. **

Chapter Four: It's Just a Daydream

**EPOV**

_Who is THAT? _

Brown, warm, chocolate eyes filled my every thought. These eyes were place in a paled heart shaped face. This mystery woman had brown hair that was soft and wavy all the way down to her lower back, she wasn't tall but not short by any means and she had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a deep blue summer dress that accented said curves _very _nicely. Our eyes were still locked and I could have been content to die right there- actually perhaps I was. An angel came down from heaven to claim me.

I felt Bree tugging on my hand and I had to release eye contact with _her_ to realize that I was still in the same spot with my daughter. We were in Tiny Toes waiting to meet Bella- whose voice was still stuck in my head.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard Bella's voice and looked back up into the chocolate coloured eyes that were before me, so this angel was Bella? I smiled, swallowed the lump and my throat and tried to speak.

"Edward, Hi I'm" I stuttered, _ASS CLOWN! She's going to think you're completely mental! Way to be man, first impressions are everything and you have officially and royally fucked yours up beyond repair. _But to my surprise she blushed- and I have _never_ seen a more beautiful woman than the one that was in front of me- and half smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Welcome to Tiny Toes!" clearly I was the only one affected by her, her voice was just as I remembered it-strong but soft and sure of herself, it sounded much better than it did over the phone I could hear a soft bell like sound in her voice.

"I would like to introduce my son to you, normally I wouldn't bring him in to the meetings but it's a Saturday after all. This is Masen, Masen can you say hello to Mr. Cullen?" she asked the little boy.

"Hello Mr. Cullen" he murmured shyly.

Masen didn't look a thing like Bella, it was truly obvious- he must get his looks from his dad I deduced. A flash of heat went through me as I thought about the boys' father and I could place what it was. I bent down to Masen's level.

"Hello Masen, I'm Edward." I smiled at him and he smiled back before speaking.

"I know silly, but I like you so you can use my nickname; Mase."

"I'd like that buddy."

I couldn't deny my surprise when he hugged me, like full blown hug arms around my neck and everything, I did the dad thing in me and hugged him back and then he whispered in my ear.

"Are you the reason my mommy is wearing a dress today? Mommy doesn't wear dresses unless she likes someone, she didn't tell me but I know."

I pulled back to look and him and saw that he was being completely serious, I smiled at him and he took it as an answer weather it was yes or no I wasn't sure of. I stood up again and finally spoke to Bella properly.

"Hi, sorry about that, guess I got a bit tongue tied." I smiled crookedly and I could see her blush again, it was beautiful. "I'm Edward, and I thought we agreed last night no Mr. Cullen?" I held my hand out to shake hers.

"Sorry." she smiled apologetically and placed her warm little hand in mine.

The moment our hands touched I felt a large surge of electricity shoot up my arm and fill my entire body, she _had_ to have felt it too because she blushed and pulled her hand away immediately- I wasn't having that. I reached out and grabbed her left hand again, pulled it to my lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. I could feel the spark again and it was unlike anything I have ever felt before. I looked up into her warm eyes before I released her hand against my will.

I liked that she wasn't wearing a ring or anything of the sort- though that meant little, she could just not be wearing it or maybe she just has a serious boyfriend. I was still starring into her eyes when I felt Bree tug on my hand again; at least she had impeccable timing.

"Sorry Sweetie." I said looking down at her before looking up to Bella again. "Bella, this is my daughter Bree. She just turned four a little while ago." Bella bent down to her level like I had with Masen.

"Hi Bree, I'm Bella, would you like to go see the play room? Maybe Masen will show you around so I can talk with your daddy."

Bree nodded, smiled, and walked off holding Masen's hand. I may have gritted my teeth about that one.

"She seems like a good kid; shall we go to my office and get this party started?" Bella joked, I smiled and gestured that she should lead the way, she blushed and started to walk past me but tripped on a little car and fell right against my chest- I instinctively caught her.

Bella fit perfectly in my arms, her skin was warm against mine and I got the chance to look into her eyes again, we stood like that for a few moments before her checks blended one blush into another and stuttered gesturing to the room across the hall that was her office. I didn't want to let her go, but I released my hold and missed her immediately.

"Okay, so I believe we touched on it, but what are you hours again?" I asked.

I had listened to her talk for about ten minutes, telling me about the program, about what the kids do, and just how she runs everything. It took all my very limited self restraint to focus on what she was saying versus her strawberry scent, or the way she smiled when ever she spoke about the kids, or the way she twirled her hair around her index finger when I spoke. All in all it was very difficult.

"Well we are closed on Saturday's and Sunday's but other than that we open at eight and close at four thirty." She informed me kindly.

Well that would work the best, I was lucky enough that my dad- Carlisle- put in a good word for me and allowed me to take weekends off…..well it would almost work with the exceptions of Tuesday's and Thursday's. I frowned; I guess I could take her to my mom's early in the morning- though I didn't want to be troublesome, it was only for an hour and I'm sure Bree wouldn't mind.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked.

I had started to notice that whenever she was concerned or worried she would get a small crease between on her forehead between her eye brows, I wanted to smooth it out for her so I shoved my hands to my side and forced them to stay there. I smiled when I thought about her being concerned about me.

"Yeah, everything is great." I half smiled and she started to blush again- every time she did that I wondered why- I wanted to ask her. "I was thinking about having to drop Bree off early on Tuesdays and Thursdays at my mom's house, I hope she won't mind." I smiled kind of sheepishly at her.

"Oh, why can't you do it? I mean….I….never mind, it's none of my business." Bella was adorable when she stuttered nervously, the perma-blush returned on her checks.

"It's okay Bella." I reassured her with a smile, I wanted her to know everything about me, and I wanted to know everything about her in return. "Now don't mind me because this is going to sound totally kindergarten of me here but-could we be friends?" Friends. I didn't like that word- at all. It wasn't strong enough.

"Friends." she smiled, perma- blush intact.

"As for your other question-"

"No, you don't have to answer that. I was just being nosey."

"What if I want to?"

She blushed again.

"Then alright I guess, but you don't have to."

"Nonsense. I'm a doctor, and my dad- Carlisle Cullen- put in a good word with Dr. Gerandy for me so that I could have weekends off with Bree the only catch being Tuesday and Thursday mornings I check in at seven and don't leave until five or so. On the rest of the week I work from eight thirty to four, it's actually pretty good hours."

"Oh, well….okay then, but I work mornings on Tuesdays and Alice won't mind on Thursday's if you need to drop off Bree earlier."

"No Bella. I don't want you to be inconvenienced in any way, shape or form. I just wanted to thank you for allowing her into the program on such short notice."

As if on cue Bree and Masen bounded through the door, Bree skipped to my side and Masen to Bella's.

"Mommy can we go now? I'm bored! I want to go to the zoo today. You said on another day we could go, and it's all sunny out- no rain! Please!"

Bella flicked her eyes down to her son- I still didn't understand how he was her son and didn't look anything like her.

"Well….actually I don't see why not. We need to run a quick errand first and then we can go. Is there sunscreen in the car still?"

His smile brightened and grew bigger as Bella spoke- she was a good mom- and Masen nodded enthusiastically. Bree started to tap my shoulder to get my attention.

"Daddy! I want to go to the zoo and look at the lions and tigers and bears!" Bree whined.

"Oh my!" Bella joked as she overheard Bree, I smiled along with her getting the reference that the kids wouldn't have understood- that was until Masen spoke up.

"Follow the yellow brick road!" he shouted.

I gave a questioning look towards Bella.

"What? I can't _not_ let him watch the classics; my boy has to be educated in good movies." She laughed.

"Bree I have a good idea! Why don't you and your daddy come with us to the zoo! We can all go together! Mommy please? Doesn't that sound like super fun, Mr. Cullen you don't mind right?"

Wait to put me on the spot kid. I had just come to the conclusion that I would indeed ask Bella out, we had a connection I could feel it- my inner girl could feel it, seeing as I had recently become one.

"Now Masen, I'm sure Mr. Cullen has plans for the day, you and I can just go- we can hang out doesn't that sound like fun?" She smiled, I was about to insert that another day would be good when Bree spoke up.

"Nope Ms. Bella, we don't have any plans today and I wanna go to the Zoo too!" she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Great! We will get in the car, Bree wanna come in my car with my Mommy and me?" she nodded and they walked out of the room.

I glanced back at Bella.

"Well I guess our minds have been made up?" we laughed together. "If you had plans for it to just be the two of you I don't want to impose- I can take Bree another day."

"No, I would love it if you came" she blushed and I wanted to cup her check but I continued to force my hand to stay down.

We exited Bella's little office and made our ways to our cars- Bree still insisting that she ride with Masen. I had to admit that I wasn't happy about her immediate like to him- not that I had any aversion to Masen personally but she was my little girl. I wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap so she would never be hurt.

We drove to the grocery store and grabbed some snacks to take with us to the Zoo; luckily I had a backpack in the back seat of the car that we could use as a makeshift picnic basket. We continued our drive to Tacoma Zoo in peace as I listened to my Debussy CD and Clair De Lune filled the speakers of my car.

As we drove, I thought a little bit about more about Bella. I had started to compile a list. One; she had a beautiful voice. Two; she had a beautiful face to match said voice. Three; she had a very good maternal instinct. Four; she was kind. Five, six, seven and so on had yet to be discovered but I would in due time. I wanted to know everything about her- favourite foods, colors, animals, cars, books, songs, and all her dislikes. Everything.

I pulled into the parking lot behind Bella and parked my car beside hers and pressed the eject button on my CD as Bella came to my previously rolled down window. Her face pulled up into her cute little half smile as her eyes took in the CD.

"Debussy? I would have figured you for more of an indie rock band kinda guy."

"Me? No way- there's just something about the classics that a guy can't live without."

I got out of the car as Bree cam spiriting into my arms. I was about to scold her for running in the parking lot again- but I let it slide just this once. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I threw her up on my shoulders while walking over to the entrance with Bella and Masen.

I felt things that I knew I shouldn't be feeling with her. I shouldn't feel this sense of family I did with her- so comfortable. I smiled from here to heaven. Bella excused herself for one second and Masen, Bree and I sat down on a bench.

"Mr. Cullen?" Masen asked.

"Yes Mase?" He smiled at the mention of his nickname.

"Why does Bree call you Daddy?"

Okay, so not a question I had been expecting, a question that I didn't understand.

"Well, because I am her Daddy, so she calls me that."

"Oh."

His face fell a bit and silence followed. I hadn't had much practice with shy young boys- Marcus was almost eight now and he was never a shy child- he seemed to have taken after Emmett is some weird way; loud and boisterous.

"Is there a reason why you asked, buddy?" I inquired.

"Well, I don't think I have a Daddy. I was just wondering. When do you get to call someone that?"

Ahh! Bullet fired from gun….aimed at head….how was I supposed to dodge this one? I wasn't going to lie and say that my inner girl wasn't jumping a little bit inside about Bella obviously not having a guy around the house- not that it meant she didn't have a boy friend, but it was a start.

"Well, uh- I guess it happens when you…uh…" Okay, I admit it I was squirming like crazy. "…I think you should ask your mom about that, but I will tell you what. Why don't you call me Edward instead?"

He nodded his head and stood up as Bella came into view again- holding what I hoped wasn't the zoo tickets. I stood up too and Bree took my hand on the left and to my utter astonishment Masen grabbed my hand on the right, I held onto their hands as we met Bella in the middle, before I could object to her paying she was putting the wristbands around the kids hands and reached for mine. I pursed my lips before I gave in.

We walked into the front gate and the second we made it inside we were briefly informed by the kids that they were going to see the ring tailed lemurs before they raced off- I didn't panic too much as I still had them both in my sites. I looked at Bella and found her glancing at the gift shop trinkets- eyeing a particular golden elephant necklace. I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I really, really appreciate the free wristbands and all but would you please let me pay you back?"

She shivered slightly and I wondered why- in my black shorts and blue shirt it was still quite warm out.

"Nope."

"Oh, come on, please?"

"No, I insist- it was Masen who roped you guys into this so it's my treat, really."

"Fine- I don't like it though. So much so that I have a condition for you." She arched an eyebrow.

"You are not to pay for one more thing for the entire day."

"I can't do that! Mase always gets a toy when we come here and-"

"It won't be a problem-"

"But-!"

"No buts, not lets go see these little ring tales creatures."

I held out my hand to her and my inner girl started to fly- hell, my entire being felt like it was flying- when she placed her hand in mine. I didn't release her hand until we made it to the kids- Masen looked between Bella and I and his face stilled for a minute before breaking into a huge smile. I scooped him up and tossed him in the air as my girls laughed from the side.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up there cowboy. _Did I really say _my girls_? Yes- I sure did, I smiled as I placed Masen down and walked over before some lady with a camera and a huge smile approached the four of us. She was a little on the heavier set side and was wearing a worn out explorers uniform- complete with the hat and coloured ascot and a name tag that read 'Mary', obviously this Mary worked here.

"Well if this isn't the happiest little family I haven't seen in a while! All of you go stand there- I want to take your picture! I won't take no for an answer!" she gleamed happily.

"Oh were not…..she's not…..were not…" I stuttered, trying to correct this woman, but Bella interrupted with something I never expected to hear.

"Well kids, picture time?" When they nodded Bella looked at me. "Come on Dad!" she laughed taking me by the hand over to where the lady directed us.

Bella and I stood in the back- still holding hands- but weren't necessarily close together, with Masen and Bree in front of us, the photographer gaped at us.

"Mom and Dad, get closer! Come on pretend like you didn't just meet today!"

I chuckled at how right she actually was, even though it felt like we had known each other for years this was the first day we met, how odd. I stepped a tiny step in Bella's direction and the photographer gave me an exasperated sigh, I chuckled and closed the gap between Bella and I, wrapping my arm around her waist with Bree and Masen in front of us. Mary finally looked pleased and pointed the camera at us.

I just couldn't believe how amazing Bella fit into my side. I tightened my arm around her waist and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes as she looked up into mine. I barely noticed the flash of the camera.

**** Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! ~Ashleigh****


	5. Elephant In The Room

****A/N** Hello everyone! :) Here's the next chapter also here is the link for this chapters polyvore www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=34956210 hope you enjoy. The rest are on my profile :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the holy grail and all the characters that belong to it; I just like to borrow them from time to time :)**

Chapter Five: Elephant In The Room

_I just couldn't believe how amazing Bella fit into my side. I tightened my arm around her waist and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes as she looked up into mine. I barely noticed the flash of the camera._

**BPOV**

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

His arm was around me, _his_ arm was around me, _his arm was around me and he's looking into my eyes! _Cue girly scream here. I tried to think of something, anything else but I was pulling a blank. Edward was really and truly more than I ever expected him to be. He was muscular but it was _just_ noticeable- a little like Jasper but Edward didn't show it off as much as he seemed to. He looked too young to be a father, but then again I was only twenty five and I had a son. Edward had untidy bronze hair and a chiseled jaw, I wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't the hottest man on earth- he was, but surely to god there had to have been some female that he was attached to, it would be impossible that he was single.

I looked away from his gorgeous green eyed gaze and untangled myself from his hold- self preservation at its best because I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms for as long as possible but I had to be sure that he had no other 'commitments' if I was going to get involved. _Shut the front door Bella! 'Involved'? Ha. You don't get involved in anything, maybe a game of Scrabble but that's about it. _Well- okay, inner annoying Bella was right- but IF I was going to get involved with someone why not this gorgeous Edward? _Shallow, shallow, shallow. Now all you like him for is his looks. _

I couldn't win! Yes, I really wanted to kiss him- but I wasn't about to do that if he was in any kind of relationship- no matter how much I wanted to.

"You can pick up your picture when you leave- here's the ticket so you can pick it up no problem. By the way your family is beautiful."

She handed the ticket to Edward and he shoved it into his back pocket while bending down to Bree and Masen's level. Masen- though he was my son through every way that counted- didn't look at thing like me, I wondered if Edward noticed. _No, DOCTOR Edward Cullen won't notice you have a little boy with sparkly blue eyes and yours are a flat brown color, he won't notice that you have brown hair and Masen's hair is dirty blonde. The man's a doctor for Pete's sake he is obviously going to notice if he hasn't already. Prepare for the questioning round! _ Inner annoying Bella shines when she's least invited. She was right though- unfortunately Edward was probably wondering why, but I had to get answers of my own first before I could give any. It wasn't as if I didn't want to tell him- it was the self preservation thing again. Masen turned towards Edward.

"Edward can we go over and see the lions now? Please!" he pleaded.

"Sure Mase let's go!" He smiled.

Edward held out his hand and to my utter astonishment Masen gleefully took it- Bree walking in front, I felt my mouth pop open in surprise, Edward looked up at me with a worried look.

"Is that okay? Holding his hand I mean, he just kind of took it and I think it's because Bree does and then he asked me something- but we can talk about that later when there are not little ears around. Is it okay, I mean? You don't mind do you?" Edward rambled nervously, I laughed lightly and he smiled.

"No, it's okay Edward. I've just never seen him take to any guys- okay scratch that- to _anyone _that way, it's just a little funny." I brushed the front of his hair away from his forehead and he swatted my hand away; I felt my face fall just a little bit.

"Feeling a little left out?" Edward half smiled; so beautifully that I would have to admit it might have swelled a bit at the sight and he offered me his other hand. Before I could even think about declining or accepting Bree swung back and grabbed it, bouncing up and down.

"Daddy look! The lions! They are so pretty! Masen come on, let's go closer!"

Bree and Masen ran off and I expected there to be that awkwardness but it never came, relieved and somewhat befuddled- I sat on the bench and Edward sat next to me.

"So." he began.

"So?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes really, is it so odd that I want to know everything about you? Favorite foods, colors, animals, cars, books, songs, movies, best friends and anything you might not like- I think it's fairly reasonable if we are going to be friends don't you?"

His voice dropped ever so slightly at the word friends but during the rest of his speech he looked at me as if I was a most engrossing book- as if all these little details were somehow vitally important to him. I understood where he was coming from- not the pat about why he was looking at _me _like that- but the part about wanting to know everything, I had the same curiosity.

"Mushroom ravioli, brown, deer, no car preference, Wuthering Heights, I Don't Care by Apocalyptica, Romeo and Juliet, Alice and Rosalie. I'm not particularly fond of scary movies, I don't think I've ever sworn and I can't stand wolfs- the animals just bug me. You're turn. " I huffed out- not remembering the last time I spoke about myself so much- even if it didn't form complete sentences'.

"Pizza- don't mock me it's delicious, brown, mountain lion, Aston Martin Vanquish, more of a poetry type of book but nothing in particular, Human by The Killers, Saving Private Ryan, Emmett. I am not really a fan of scary movies either, I hate wolfs, and big crowds of people pretty much scare the crap out of me." He smiled sheepishly.

Everything he said I already had memorized- going over each and every detail in my mind, tucking away all the little questions I had about each one of his answers. We both likes Italian food, brown was both of our favorite colors the little things we had in common.

"Now you know everything." I whispered; our bodies were closer than before- our faces five inches apart.

"Not everything." He murmured, I flicked my eyes down to his lower lip and moved in just a little bit closer.

"Mommy, I want to ride the elephant- Edward will you ride the elephant with me?" Masen pleaded.

Now, I loved my little boy more than anything in the world but for that instance I _really _didn't want him to interrupt me, and not even me! He wanted to ride the elephant with Edward; I couldn't help but feel a little bit of rejection from Masen.

"What, I'm not cool enough to ride the elephant with?" I teased.

"Nope, come on Edward!" Mase took Edward by the hand and the pair of them stood in line, Edward must have been telling jokes because Mase was laughing and carrying away freely- it warmed my heart to see them together.

Bree sat down beside me looking a little sad, and I thought I might know the reason for it.

"Bree, are you upset that your Daddy is with Masen? Do you want to ride the elephant too?" I asked.

I hoped Bree didn't feel jostled by the boys' apparent connection; Masen really took to Edward the way he never had before and maybe he felt deprived of male to male interaction, maybe he could go hang out with Charlie for the day. Despite my earlier thoughts Bree's face turned into an expression of disgust.

"Ew! No I don't wanna ride some stinky elephant! I want to go see the monkeys over there but now we have to wait!" She complained.

"How about you and I go? And the boys can meet us over there when they are done, sound good?" She nodded and took my hand as we walked over to them.

We told Edward and Masen the plan and they both agreed willingly. Bree and I went over and looked at the monkeys for a few minutes and then the boys came back- Masen launched into a fully detailed story about the elephant ride and Edward was smiling ear to ear. We strolled around the park for a little while, ate some lunch at the rainforest café in the zoo and against my protests Edward wouldn't let me pay for a thing. We had seen all the animals from lions to penguins; the last stop was the jungle gym for kids and the gift shop.

The kids begged and pleaded to go in the jungle gym and Edward and I sat down on a nearby bench to watch them go up and down. We were having one of those 'talking but not about anything important' conversations, until Edward asked a question I hadn't been ready for.

"So where's your husband today? Or boyfriend or whatever?" Edward looked so nervous asking the question, it made me think he might be thinking along the same lines as me- _maybe he liked me_. I laughed inwardly and a little bit out loud.

"Non-existent, you? I'm sure she must be going crazy not knowing where you are." I was still laughing a little bit that he thought I had one.

"I don't believe you, but I don't have one either. No woman waiting for me at home- or anywhere for that matter, just Bree and I."

"Hmm, your first lie to me."

"I'm not lying- I'm being one hundred percent serious. I'm a twenty six year old, single Dad."

Sincerity rang in every word- as much as I didn't think I could believe it, I did.

"So what's your story then?" Word vomit at its greatest. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so nosey!"

He placed a hand on my knee and calmed me with his touch instantly.

"It's okay, maybe a rain check though? I will tell you some other time, but I do have something to ask."

"Shoot."

I had no idea what kind of question he was going to ask- again what could possibly be so interesting about me?

"Where's Masen's Dad?"

"Ahh." I made a panicked little sound- how was I supposed to explain this on a bench at the Tacoma Zoo? I guess I didn't have to- I could rain check like Edward had, I didn't really have an aversion to telling him- I just didn't have the words right now. He rushed to reassure me.

"Hey, its okay, you don't have to tell me anything- don't worry about it."

He rubbed my hand a little bit in comfort and I leaned against his shoulder in response, he then grabbed my hand so that he was now holding it and it felt _right, _this time I didn't pull my hand away. I closed my eyes while leaning against him.

"Rain check?" I asked in a small voice.

"Rain check." He affirmed while kissing the top of my head.

We sat on the bench for a little while, watching the kids go up and down in the jungle gym and after about a half hour the kids came out whispering.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" I asked.

"We want to get toys at the gift shop! Please Daddy! Masen says that Ms. Bella gets him one every time they come! Please." Bree pled her case.

"Alright then, let's go." Edward stood up, pulling me with him.

As we walked over we were still holding hands with Masen on my side and Bree on Edwards. Having his hand in mine made me feel powerful, almost like I could face the world in a head on collision. When we walked into the store Masen and Bree headed straight for the toys right away and since we could see where they were Edward and I walked over to get the picture the lady took for us at the beginning. Edward handed the man working at the booth our ticket stub and asked for two copies of the photo. I smiled at him and looked up from under my lashes, catching a glimpse of his green eyes once again.

I excused myself from Edward and wondered over to the rack where I had spotted the elephant necklace when we came in. I lifted it off the rack and held the charm in the palm of my hand. It was absorbed in the necklace when I felt Edward place his hand at the small of my back- I knew it was him immediately.

"What's the story?" He asked, nodding at the necklace.

I sighed and placed it back on the shelf.

"My Grandma Swan passed away when I was eight years old and on my seventh birthday she gave me an elephant teapot, and me being seven I didn't really care too much for tea so it was placed in my Mom's china cabinet. When I was seventeen and moving back here I started to clean up around the house and packing things up when I came across the little teapot again. I decided to bring it with me when the lid fell off and inside was a note that she must've written for me. It was a story about why she liked the teapot so much and why she gave it to me. It made me feel really special and ever since then I've kind of had this thing for elephants." I half smiled at him and took his hand in mine again.

"I'm sorry about your Grandmother, but it's a nice little story about the elephants. And as for your other comment, you _are _special." Edward raised my hand and kissed my knuckle and I blushed like crazy.

"Let's go see what the kids are doing." I smiled.

We strolled over to the kids where Masen was carting around a giant stuffed alligator and Bree was sporting a safari hat and a stuffed tiger. When they saw us come into view Mase picked up a stuffed deer and began to wave it over his head.

"Mommy look what I found! It's a deer, your favorite!" Masen exclaimed and Edward bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey- are you two keeping secrets from me?" I waggled my finger at the two of them, scolding jokingly.

"Nooooo!" They laughed, and Edward looked up at me. "Don't worry- it's only a little tattoo." He snickered.

Even though I knew he was kidding I couldn't deny my fear. A half drowning gargle came up from my throat even at the thought of my baby boy getting a tattoo- I glared at Edward and he raised his hands like a criminal would do confronted by a cop. He chuckled as my glare wore off and he started to get up as Masen and Bree walked over to the front desk and set their toys on the counter. I was personally gritting my teeth the entire time because Edward still wouldn't let me pay but I did start to laugh when he added the deer onto the pile.

"Umm, not that I'm making fun of you and your masculinity or anything, but are you really getting that deer?" I laughed again and he looked at me as if I was missing something very obvious. Then it clicked.

"Edward, you're not getting that for me. I don't need a stuffed animal." I demanded.

"Bella." He unleashed the full force of my eyes on me and stepped closer so my chest was against his and my response wasn't as strong as I meant it to be.

"Yes?"

"I didn't get to take you to a carnival and win you a prize on the basket ball toss or the dart throwing, so let me get this for you. Please."

"O….kay." I breathed and stepped back- the man at the register chuckled under his breath and I blushed cherry red.

Edward paid for everything and we started to walk back out to the cars when he said he forgot his glasses so he ran back in while Bree, Mase and I walked out to the cars. When Edward came back Masen pleaded that he ride in Edward's car this time. I had told him no and Mase sat grudgingly in the back seat with his arms crossed, Bree was in the back of Edward's car practically passed out lying on her tiger. He reached in the back and handed me my little deer and a long rectangular white box.

I shook the box and something moved inside of it. I held it up and looked questioningly at Edward who just smiled sheepishly at me. I opened the box and gasped at the little tiny golden elephant we were looking at earlier.

"Edward it's too much." I said to him.

"Nonsense, are you going to put it on?"

"Will you help me?"

He nodded willingly enough and turned me around to put it on. I could feel his hand lingering at the top of my collar bone and at the sides of my neck when he fastened the clip together and it feel against my neck. When I turned around again I looked straight into his green eyes and sighed contentedly. Edward reached for my hands again and cradled them against his chest, my eyes flicked to his lower lip again as I moved in just a little bit, he closed the distance and pressed his lips softly against mine.

Everyone has always told me that _one_ person in the world will give you firework vision when you kiss and as soon as Edward pressed his lips to mine- I saw fireworks. He started to pull back slightly but I wasn't ready to let go so I released his hands and set mine at the base of his neck, pulling him closer to me- he responded immediately wrapping his arms around my waist and I melted against him as he deepened the kiss.

I pulled back to catch my breath and stumbled a little bit backwards but Edward caught me before I could fall, he kissed the spot right below my ear before he whispered.

"Can I have your number Bella?"

I nodded mutely.

I told him my cell phone number and he kissed me goodbye as I got back into my car with a sleeping Masen in the back seat.

"Mommy…..you too….Edward" he sighed in his sleep.

Sleep talking was something I had always done so I liked that Mase did the same thing- it was sweet in a weird way. _What _he was talking about I had no idea. I would have been lying if I said I wasn't insanely curious but I guess my boys could be allowed a secret or two. _BEEP BEEP BEEP! My boys? _Yes, my boys. I smiled as I drove home with Masen's soft snores filling up the car.

****looking forward to your reviews :)****


	6. Jump Rope

****A/N**Well, I think this is almost the chapter everyone's been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Six: Jump Rope

**EPOV**

Being at the Tacoma Zoo with Bree, Masen and Bella was truly amazing. The last time I had ever done something that 'family' was on Bree's third birthday when Esme had planned the party in the big backyard. Bella had fit perfectly in my arms….and I would stare into her warm, chocolate, brown eyes all day if I could.

Riding the elephant with Mase had been actually a lot of fun; he was a cool kid- even IF he was a little too chummy with my daughter. Watching Bella with Bree was nearly indescribable, the way Bree smiled around her or laughed or made those little facial expressions- she was just so cute. I held Bella's hand most of the day….I never let it go after we had our talk on the picnic bench outside the jungle gyms. I had very nearly kissed her right then but Masen spoke up before I got the chance- I couldn't be mad though; he was just too adorable. _Adorable? Good God. _I finally got my chance, to kiss Bella I mean. Her lips were soft; her blush warmed her face and made her look even more beautiful. My phone rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Well if it isn't Eddie boy!" Emmett boomed through the phone receiver.

"Don't call me that. Hello Emmett." I replied.

"Edward's such an old guy name! What are you, 100? Jeeze. Mom wants to know if you're coming for breakfast….?"

"Yeah tell Mom I will be there, by the way because Emmett's such an up to date name? Shut up and move along."

"See you soon Eddie." Emmett snickered as he hung up the phone.

I rolled off my mattress and headed to the closet, picked out some dark jeans and green button up, and headed to Bree's room to wake her up. Most kids like to wake up early but it was nine in the morning and she was still fast asleep. I nudged her shoulder gently and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Hi Daddy." She opened her arms to me and I leaned down to hug her.

There was nothing more special to me that my little girl; she was everything.

"Hi Angel, we're going to have breakfast at Maymay's. Can you get dressed by yourself or do you need some help?"

Bree shook her head vigorously.

"I can do it Daddy."

I laughed as I walked to the front door. I had shown Bree around when we got home from the Zoo and she loved her bedroom.

I had hired a few designers to do up Bree's room to make up for having to leave Chicago. It was a princess room in its own right, pink as pink could be- princess mirrors and mats, royal dressers and a fairy tale bedspread. I shook my head when I first saw it but Bree fell in love at first sight. _Hmmmm, love at first sight?_ Cars. Football. Cars. Football. I shook my head getting my previous thoughts out- all the way out.

"Hi Daddy, all ready to go! Is Maymay making my special pancakes?" Bree bounced down the stairs.

I turned around to face the steps and saw a head to toe pink Bree on the last step. Light pink t-shirt, little pink leg things….what were they called? I was slightly relieved that I didn't know, and to top it all off she was wearing a pink little tutu. She twirled when she saw me look at her.

"Daddy I want to go to ballet classes, can I go? Please!"

I didn't know the first thing about dance classes- this is something that a mother would do I sighed and helped her slip on her pink shoes before we drove to my parents house. It was a simple drive and I had parked under a large oak tree next to Emmett's massive jeep.

Bree twirled her way into the house and headed straight for the kitchen when I heard Marcus and Emmett playing a video game. When you walked into the living room all you could hear was the blasting of guns.

"Nu-huh! I beat you! LOOK! I got seven and you only got six! HAHA!" Marcus bragged.

"Ooh, you beat me by one whole kill. Big deal….I'll get you next time kid." Emmett shrugged back.

My mom called us in for breakfast and we all sat down at the table, Marcus was still excited about his win, Carmen was glancing at herself in a hand help mirror and I snorted inwards. Rosalie and Emmett were talking amongst themselves and Bree and my dad were having a quiet conversation.

It was times like these- the quiet ones- that I began to think about Bella more. She was so much more amazing than I had ever thought she'd be, if she was Rosalie's friend I was half expecting her to be an all out prude. I wanted to ask Bella out on a date, be alone with her….not that being at the zoo was bad, it was great to have the kids along, but I wanted to-

"Alice is coming over in a few minutes to pick up some last minute changes on the dress plans I was telling you about, is that alright Esme?" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course dear, Alice is welcome here anytime!" my Mother laughed.

"Well that's good because I'm already here!" a short girl proclaimed as she waltzed into the kitchen.

She was maybe about five feet and had with short, spiky dark brown hair with big blue eyes and very over excited. I saw Masen peer around from Alice's legs and his smile got bigger when he saw me. My first reaction was 'what was Mase doing with Alice?' my second was joy- I was truly happy to see him. He ran over to me and I caught him in a hug.

"Hi Edward!" He smiled.

"Hey Mase, how are you?" I asked as he sat himself on my lap and looked up at me.

As I looked up I was shocked to see every face starring at me with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"What?" I asked innocently.

No response. Mase whispered in my ear.

"Why are they all starring at you Edward?"

"I don't know buddy, did I grow a third eye?"

Masen started to laugh and if it was possible everyone's eyes bugled out a little more and their jaws got a little lower.

"Mase, why don't you and Bree go outside and play on the swings?"

The both nodded, smiled and walked off to the backyard when Carmen and Marcus decided to follow them.

"Okay, someone want to fill me in as to why everyone looks like a fish out of water?" I asked.

"We've…..I've…..no one…..Masen just doesn't talk to people like that, there's only three people he hugs! Well four now but…huh?...how do you know him?" My mother spluttered.

"Well- as confusing as that sentence was- I think I got your point…he hugged me yesterday too, when we were at the zoo." I clarified.

Rosalie chocked on her water.

"You took Masen to the zoo? What the hell? Where did you even meet him? Start from the beginning." She demanded.

I retold the story of how the kids conned Bella and I to go to the Zoo only leaving out the details of holding Bella's hand and about kissing her. Don't get me wrong I wanted to scream it from the roof tops but I wasn't ready for everyone to know yet. I wanted to ask her out first. _Hahaha! What are you? In fifth grade? What's next, going to pull on her pig tales?_ I rolled my eyes and heard screaming outside; I immediately jumped up to see what was wrong.

"Masen was my boyfriend FIRST! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" Carmen screamed at Bree, tugging on Masen's left arm.

"Well he's MY boyfriend now!" Bree yelled back tugging on Masen's right arm.

Masen looked at me helplessly and I held back a laugh.

"This is so unfair!" Carmen stomped into the house and Rosalie ran after her, but not before she gave Masen a shove causing him to fall down.

My mom, Alice and even Emmett rushed to help him up but he held up a hand and spoke quietly.

"I want Edward."

My heart swelled at his words, Mase and I had a special little bond of our own even if I had only known him 24 hours…..it was there. I walked over to pick him up and put an ice pack on his head-from the little bump he had when he fell- when we got to the kitchen.

"Edward will you take me home? I want to go see my mommy." Masen pleaded with his lip jutted out.

"Shouldn't Alice take you home? She brought you here." I wondered.

"No, I want _you_ to take me home. Please?" He cried a little.

"Sure Mase."

I lifted him up into my arms and walked back outside where everyone was sitting on the patio, Masen put his head down on my shoulder and I told him not to go to sleep- just in case.

"Uh, Alice? Can I have Masen's booster seat? He asked to go home." I asked her and she started to stand up.

"Oh, sure but I can take him." She attempted to pull him out of my harms and my first reaction was to tell her to back the hell up.

"No. I want Edward." Mase demanded.

I gave Alice a bit of a smug smile as she walked- defeated- to her car and handed me the booster seat. Bree skipped along beside me humming some mindless tune. I buckled both of them in their seats as Alice told me the directions to her house, also telling me to be careful….over and over again. I told her we would be fine as I was backing out of the driveway. Bree and Masen talked quietly in the back seat while I drove.

I didn't take long to find Bella's house, it was quaint and white with black shutters and bushes around the front. It was simple; Masen and Bree tore off their seatbelts as soon as the car stopped.

"Okay, Bree we are just dropping Mase off- were not staying okay?" I told her.

She waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm serious Bree."

We all walked over to the front door as Masen told Bree all about his jungle room. I knocked on the door.

I saw a silhouette of a person com to the door, not wearing anything except for black yoga pants and a tiny green sports bra. Bella opened the door with a smile on her face and her brown hair was pulled into a perky ponytail that bounced when she moved. She was still wearing her elephant necklace; she looked at me with shock in her eyes.

"Ed…..Edward? What are you doing here? How did you get my son?" She stammered moving her arms in front of her chest; Bella didn't look mad- just surprised.

"Well, Alice and Masen came over to my parent's house and we were all there for breakfast to drop off something for Rosalie when Carmen and Bree got in a little fight over Masen-" Bree cut me off.

"Carmen said that he was _her _boyfriend but he's mine. And then she pushed Masen and he fell down."

Bella gasped then and bent down to Masen's level.

"Aww, my poor baby! Are you okay? Do you want an ice pack? Come on in." She cooed. "You too Edward." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

I certainly wasn't going to object.

"I feel fine Mommy! Bree come see my room!" Bree and Masen ran around the corner.

"So Edward what happened?" Bella asked as we sat down on her living room couch.

I told her about the kids little fight, the ice pack, and Masen's request for me to take him home. She looked like everyone else did when I told her Masen chose me.

"So he asked you to take him home? Even though Alice was there?" She asked again.

"Yes, could you please tell me why that's such a shock? I mean, everyone acted the same way- I just don't understand it." I explained.

"He's just not very open around people; he normally just shies away from everyone. The only person I've seen him open up to completely like that is.…well….me, but even that took a little while."

That didn't make any sense, he was her son.

"But he's your son, why wouldn't he be like that with you?"

"He's….well he is my son but...he's also...not? It's hard to explain, want to give me a minute?" She asked, walking towards the stairs.

"It's alright Bella, you don't have to- I mean not that I'm not curious...but I don't want you to be pressured or anything." I clarified.

"It's alright, I said rain check right? Why not cash in-"

"DADDY! You should see Masen's bedroom, it's so cool, it's' a jungle!" Bree yelled from the other room as she walked in.

I was really tired of getting interrupted by the kids, if it's not Bree its Masen and it was starting to grate on my nerves. Masen and Bree appeared at the entrance of the living room and Bella looked just as flustered as I did- I rather liked that idea.

"Yeah! Edward come see!" Masen grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.

It really was like a jungle. The walls were painted light green with trees, monkeys and tigers all over the walls, equipped with a rocking chair and a book shelf. His crocodile was lying on his bed.

"Wow Mase, it looks great in here! Did your Mommy paint this for you?" I asked.

"No, my Grandpa Charlie painted it for me when I turned four!" He smiled.

"This is really nice! Why don't we go back out to your living room?"

He nodded and we walked back out to the room where Bella was laughing with Bree- it was something I could get used to seeing a lot more of. I stood in the foyer as Masen sat on the couch.

"Come on Bree it's time to go home. We can stop by the garden if you like." I offered.

She bounced right up and walked to the door putting her shoes on. I was going to go with her but I had to talk to Bella.

"I will meet you in the car Baby." I told Bree and she skipped out the door and into the car.

"I will walk you out." Bella smiled.

We walked in silence to the front door where Bella stood with her hand still on the handle.

"So thanks for everything, really- you didn't have to drive him. He would have been fine with Alice but- thanks." She smiled.

"It wasn't any trouble- really. He's a good kid." I half smiled, she moved closer.

I reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Bella, would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?" I asked.

I hoped she said yes- I really wanted her to say yes.

"I'd love to, pick me up at seven?" She blushed.

"It's a date."

I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"See you soon Bella."

I walked back into my car where Bree was quietly humming to herself.

Five days.

Five days until it would finally just be Bella and I.

This was going to be the longest five days of my life.

****A/N ** as always, love reading any and all reviews :)  
>~Ashleigh<strong>


	7. Waiting Game

****A/N** I know it's a little bit early but I didn't think anyone would mind :) Hope you like it!**

Chapter Seven: Waiting Game

**BPOV**

Five days was hell.

My phone beeped for the ump-tenth time this morning, notifying me of another text from Alice. It was times like these that I wished the silent button on my phone worked. It may or may not have been a mistake telling Alice about my date with Edward. At first she was shocked and I acted momentarily hurt, it wasn't until she left that I really started panicking.

Why _would _Edward want to go out with me? I'm just so….plain. He's obviously not, I mean just _look _at him! The difference was painfully noticeable, it didn't make matters easier that he was actually a decent guy- most guys around here were complete and utter jackasses. Take Jacob for instance, I pray I will never have to see _that_ face again.

Alice must've given up on the texting because her Barbie girl parody started playing from my phone. Luckily Masen was with my dad this morning fishing. Charlie didn't feel the need to work on Tuesdays for three reasons; one- nothing happens on Tuesdays. Two- the guys at the station could use a little more work. Three- he didn't want to. Tuesday mornings were reserved for fishing with Billy and Harry- Mase tagged along this morning. Tuesday was also my only day off, excluding the weekends seeing as Angela worked Tuesdays with Sue.

"Hi Alice." I murmured as I answered the phone.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Why have you not been responding to any of my texts? I have been trying to get a hold of you since seven! Its nine thirty Bella! Two and a half hours and you can't text me back. Last night you drop the E-bomb on me and then don't talk to me again! What kind of friend are you? You _need _help planning your outfit for Friday! God knows you're beyond helpless. _Masen _picks out clothes better than you do!"

"Alice. Breathe. I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes for my date thank you."

"HAHAHA! FUNNY. I will be there in twenty minutes. Get dressed in something nice but easy to change in and out of."

I groaned. There was no reasoning with Alice when she was like this.

"Fine!" I snapped "But I'm not happy about this!"

She laughed and hung up. I dressed in a simple pair of yoga pants and smile. Every time I wore my yoga pants I immediately remembered Sunday with Edward. He had literally caught me just getting off my treadmill in my yoga pants and sports bra. At first I was confused because he had Masen but after he explained I thought it was really sweet, _he _was really sweet. I did a little happy dance as Alice's yellow Porsche pulled into my driveway. Only Alice would drive her Porsche in forks.

"BELLA! What are you wearing?" She complained, taking in my outfit.

"Yoga pants and a red tank, why?"

"I told you to dress nice!"

"I didn't see the point. Port Angela's is seriously lacking in the clothing department." I grumbled.

Alice looked at me sheepishly.

"What would you do if I told you we were not going to Port Angela's?" she questioned.

"I would tell you that Tacoma doesn't even have a clothing store." I deadpanned.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa! Come onnn! It's time to get out! We haven't had any Bella-Alice time!" she exclaimed.

"Fine! Where are we going?"

I had to admit, I was kind of excited.

"Seattle, and were staying the night!"

Bye-bye excitement.

"Alice, you know I can't…..I have Mase, and we work tomorrow! We can't just bail out," I sighed.

"Masen is having a sleepover with Jasper tonight and the girls are working again tomorrow. You know you're allowed to take off more than one day a week right?"

"I don't work on Saturday or Sunday Alice, that's three. Also I can't just leave Mase without telling him, I don't want Jasper to have to worry. " I pointed out.

"Yes- but Tiny Toes isn't open on Saturdays or Sundays so that doesn't count. By the way, Jasper volunteered so just shut up, sit there, and get excited!"

She waved her left hand at me. I saw a huge rock.

"Alice Mary Brandon. What is on your finger?" I exclaimed.

"Are you excited now! JASPER PROPOSED! Can you believe it?" She yelled.

We both did a little happy dance in our seats- childish but necessary.

"Of course I can! I'm so happy for you Alice! Yay! Now let me see it!"

I grabbed her hand and admired the ring on her finger. My best friend was getting married. My _best friend _was getting _married_!

"So does this mean you're okay with spending the night in Seattle?" Alice smiled.

"You know what? Why not! Let's do it," I grinned back at her. "Did you call Charlie yet?"

Alice was like a second daughter to my dad.

"Actually, Jasper asked my dad for my hand _and _Charlie, I think Charlie gave him a harder time for him than my dad did."

We snickered together and pulled onto the freeway. Windows down, shades up and music blasting as we made our way to Seattle.

All in all the drive wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Alice and I took turns driving- aside from her remarks about my driving- the Porsche ran smooth along the highway.

"BELLA WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Alice yelled, scaring the ever living hell out of me.

"Alice. Brandon. You're worse than a flipping alarm clock! Break my ear drums, why don't you."

"Shut up Bella! LOOK! We're here." She screeched again.

"I swear if you do that one more time….. I know where we are. What hotel are we staying at?"

"Alexis."

"Ugh, Alice that's too much! Can't we just go to the Hilton or something?"

"No we cannot stay at the Hilton. I swear Bella Swan; you don't know me at all."

"I also don't co-own a tiny day care _as well as_ a HUGE fashion line."

"Hush. You're not paying. Sit and be quiet."

"I'm not letting you pay for all of it."

"I'm not paying for it."

I was confused.

"Then, who is?"

"Jasper. Duh."

"Oh, I see…you roped him into watching my son AND paying for our hotel room. After he bought you a ring. A diamond engagement ring. You're incredible."

"Oh come on Bella! You're not really mad are you?"

I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't mad-well wasn't _that_ mad- but it was fun making her sweat a little. I shook my head in the negative as she pulled into the parking lot of the Alexis hotel. We got our room without hassle- aside from the small comments I made- and tipped the concierge before kicking our feet up on the beds.

"So, where are we going first Ms. Fashion?" I asked Alice.

"Dinner? I'm starving."

We went to a little pasta house by the water and ended up walking along all the little boutiques, where Alice bought bags full of stuff in every store- I honestly couldn't even tell you what she bought. It was about ten after ten when we walked by a little french boutique when I saw the dress.

It was black with a beautiful pattern on the side, and did I mention it only had on shoulder? I loved it.

"Alice! Look! That's it! That's my dress!" I exclaimed.

Normally I wasn't into the whole shopping scene, but this dress was perfect! Alice's face formed into a look of surprise.

"Oh my god Bella! You actually picked out something decent! I knew having me around all the time would rub off eventually! Let's go get it!"

We both reached for the door handle and realized it was locked. Alice looked like someone kicked her puppy. Not that she had a puppy- I would not be the one to take her home to Jasper with a puppy. The elderly cashier saw us and gave us an apologetic look. Alice's expression turned into one of persuasion. The cashier walked to the door.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I whispered.

She shushed me.

"Hi ladies, the shop is closed today, I'm afraid you'll just hand to come back tomorrow."

"Oh, but do you think we could come in really quickly? My friend here," she gestured towards me. "Has got a date on Friday, and were from out of town….please?" Poor old women didn't stand a chance against Alice's eyes.

"Oh alright, come on in."

We found _the _dress in my size and just as we were on our way to the register I spotted a familiar cardigan on the racks.

"Hey Alice, isn't this yours?"

"Yeah! That's like….one of my newer ones too. Let's look around a bit and see if we can find more!" She clapped.

"I'm tired Alice. Can't we just go back to the hotel?"

Getting back to the hotel with minimal complaints from Alice wasn't a big deal. I for one fell asleep once my head hit the pillow- what Alice did…..well who knows. I woke up to the smell of bacon and French toast. We ate breakfast together, went to the spa and went back to the rooms to gather our things into her car. As we were driving back Alice saw a sign for 'Free Puppies'.

My rule of the trip was that I would not be responsible for Alice bringing home a puppy.

Alice bought a puppy. A baby chocolate lab, and apparently one that got car sick. It spat up on me twice on the car ride home. Alice cooed at it, I had to admit it was cute.

"What's its name?" I asked.

"It's not an IT Bella! She's a she and her name is….um….Daisy." She smiled.

Daisy perked her ears up at the name-we both laughed.

What seemed like longer than the first time, we pulled into Alice's driveway and I couldn't wait to see my little boy. He came running out to the car.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" He smiled.

I held my arms open.

"Hi Mase! I missed you! Did you have fun with Uncle Jasper?"

He nodded his head and gave Alice a hug before climbing into the driver's seat of the Porsche.

Masen and I went home and the next thing I knew it was twelve o'clock Friday, Friday my date. I could hear incessant knocking at the front door, followed by the sound of it unlocking. Alice.

"Okay! Time to get dressed for your date with Edward!"

I looked at the clock as Alice bounded through with a make-up box bigger than she was.

"Edward's coming over? Yay! Is he bringing Bree?"

"Uh…no. Just me and Edward are going out to dinner, you understand? But Grandpa Charlie is going to come hang out with you." I smiled.

"Yay! Grandpa! Can he bring chocolate? I will ask him."

Mase walked out of the room.

"I still don't understand how someone could just leave him at our doorstep. He's too cute! Don't you ever wonder what happened to his parents? Are you going to tell Edward? What are you going to tell him? OHMYGOD! Daisy ate Jasper's watch last night! Can you believe that? Poor little doggy." Alice ranted.

"I don't understand either; I still can't believe you treated him like a dog! He's not a dog. I think I might tell him- I have no clue _what _to tell him, but I think I might. Daisy seriously ate his watch? Why are you saying poor doggy? I bet Jasper was pissed- that thing was rare. And _of course _I wonder what happened to them! A part of me hopes- the very selfish part- that they have fallen off the face of the earth. I don't know what I would do Alice…..god dammit! Don't put thoughts like that in my head!" I snapped at her.

"Sorry- I know it's hard for you to think about."

I changed the subject- with the option now nagging in the back of my mind. _What would I do?_ I tried to shove the thought out.

"I still can't believe you're engaged! My best friend- the fiancée of Mr. Jasper Hale, good work" I winked at her.

We laughed together before she shoved me upstairs, Masen lied down on my bed and fell asleep watching Dragon Tales. Alice started to open her torture box.

"Don't look at it like that. It's not going to eat you Bella."

"I don't need _that _much make-up Alice."

"Shhh! I know! Just sit there, be quiet and let me work my magic!"

"Really? It's only quarter to one…..he won't be here till seven." I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get my way.

"Are you done yet?"

I glared at her and closed my eyes.

*****Five and a half hours later*****

"PERFECT! Now, don't mess up your hair, just leave it also don't try to blink to fast or too often." Alice fussed.

"Am I allowed to breath?" I asked sarcastically.

"Little breaths." What's worse is that she was totally serious.

Masen came into the room after finishing his bowl of spaghetti-Os that Alice made him.

"You look pretty Mommy!"

My dad came into my bedroom; he had gotten here shortly before six.

"You look great Bells, but can I please answer the door when he comes?" He pleaded- not for the first time.

"No dad," I rolled my eyes. "You're not allowed to scare him."

"Awe Bells! What else am I supposed to do? It comes in the fathers' handbook. Rule one: love her and rule two: scare the crap out of any guy she's seen with."

Alice and I laughed.

"Speaking of which, how's Jasper, Alice?" Charlie smiled.

"Can this wait? I have to get my shoes! Plus Edward will be here any minute." I blushed just thinking about him.

I ran to my room as I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" My dad yelled.

"NO!" I heard him rush to answer the door before I could grab my shoes; I fumbled down the hall in my haste.

"Hello Edwin, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Charlie, Bella's father." My dad smiled.

Edward sounded…calm. I smiled at his bravery and my dad must've glared at him when he didn't cower in fear.

"Good evening, Mr. Swan- I'm Edward. Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Well, come on in," he replied gruffly. "Sit down Edwin."

He said once they reached the living room- otherwise known as my cue to step in.

I walked out to correct dad about Edward's name when I was stunned into silence. Edward was in dress pants combined with a light blue button up shirt and blue tie. He looked like heaven. Masen stole my line coming in behind me.

"His name is Edward, silly Grandpa."

Edward looked up at me and his eyes roamed over my body- we locked eyes before he broke out into the sexiest crocked smile. He stood up and walked over to me until he was three steps away. I wanted to close the steps and kiss him- _really _kiss him, but my son was in the room…..and my father who cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

"We're off. Bed by eight. Love you guys." I kissed their cheeks.

As we walked out the door Edward grabbed my hand and interlocked my fingers with him- it may have been our first date but it felt like we'd been this way for years. It felt like home.

****A/N** Okay, okay, I know most of you might want to kill me for the cliff hanger here. Hang in there! Any thoughts on what Edward and Bella are going to be doing for their date? I'm interested in your theories! Leave a review! :)**


	8. Beyond Expectations

****A/N** Okay, I know everyone got an update…. 2 or 3 days ago, buuuuuutttt. It's my birthday today! :D So I just had to! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! **

Unknown Story

Chapter Eight: Beyond Expectations

**EPOV**

I had to admit I was a little bit surprised when Bella's father had answered the door, but I acted the perfect gentleman my mother would have been proud to see. When Bella walked down the hall way and made her presence known I realized two things right there. One, I was the luckiest son of a bitch to ever walk the face of the earth. Two, Bella was HOT. I mean I knew she was beautiful- that was evident to anyone with eyes- but she was _hot. _

Her dress was one shouldered and black, and with her heels on she had the sexiest, tall legs I had ever seen. I glanced at her again; something I'd been doing every twenty seconds since she got into my Ashton Martin AMV10- my only other baby aside from Bree. I pulled into _La Bella Italia's _parking lotand Bella half smiled and half sighed.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud.

"I come here a lot because people think it's' funny….having the same name and all- but the foods really good." She smiled though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I didn't even think about that, maybe for our second date." I winked.

"Second date?" She smiled bigger. "Wait- where are we eating then?"

I didn't say a word as I walked around to get her door; I took her by the hand and spun her face away from the direction of the restaurant.

"We're eating there."

Her mouth fell open a little bit as she took in the garden gazebo twinkling with soft white lights. In the middle of the gazebo was our table and chairs. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her as we walked towards our date.

"Edward this….is….this is wow." Bella breathed.

I smiled as we sat down and looked at the menus together. I would have much rather liked Bella to sit beside me then all the way across the table. I held her hand on the table top as the waiter came over.

"Hello, I am Garrett and I will be serving you this evening, may I start you off with an appetizer?"

I didn't like the way he was looking at her. I cleared my throat and he reluctantly turned to look at me- I glared at him. _Mine._

"A bottle of your best white wine and I'll have a Cesar salad. Bella?" I squeezed her hand slightly.

"A Cesar salad is fine thanks." She said to me.

She didn't even look at _Garrett, _and she blushed the entire time. 'Garrett' looked disappointed and I put a shit-eating grin on my face. _Yes that's right 'Garrett' this sexy, beautiful woman is mine. _I gloated as he walked away. I smiled as Bella focused in on the menu, she spoke without looking up.

"The garden salad looks good. Do you know what kind of dressing it comes with?"

"I'm not sure, maybe ask Garrett?" I couldn't help but sneer his name, I hoped Bella didn't notice.

"What's a matter?"

No such luck.

"Nothing."

Bella looked deliberately between the area where 'Garrett' walked off and me while arching an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I admit it….I don't like the way he looks at you. It's like you are a piece of meat. You're so gorgeous tonight, absolutely beautiful, and he shouldn't be looking at you like that. I know it's only our first date but maybe I got a bit…." I rambled.

"Jealous?" She guessed.

"Jealous." I admitted.

She got up from her chair; smiling, and walked over to me…..I pushed my chair back immediately and she sat across my lap, winding her fingers in my hair and pulling out faces close. I could feel her breath on my check as I tilted my head towards her. She placed her soft lips against mine; I began to deepen the kiss when 'Garrett' interrupted. For all that is holy, if it's not the kids it's the stupid waiter, who's hitting on my girl friend! _Girl friend? Yeah. Why not, I mean my parents married on their first date, so surely Bella can be my girl on the technical first date. _

Bella lifted her head up, leaving her fingers tangled in my hair while I gritted my teeth over _his_ presence. He set the water glasses down and walked away. Bella moved to whisper in my ear.

"No reason to be jealous."

I half smiled before I swept her hair behind her ear.

"No more interruptions."

She began to speak but I silenced her with my lips, I was finally kissing Bella. _Really _kissing Bella, her lips were soft but still held their own under mine. I cupped her cheek with my right hand and she reached up to weave her fingers through my hand as she pulled away.

"So Edward," She asked inches away from my face. "What's your story?"

Bella wandered back over to her chair once her garden salad and my steak arrived, we still held hands over the table top while we sipped the white wine. I began to tell Bella about Tanya.

"After high school I received a scholarship to Pritzker Medicine Academy in Chicago where my dad went as well and so I jumped at the opportunity, I was just about to finish the year when the new students arrived….I met Tanya later in one of the coffee shops. At first I thought she was just a sweet girl from Alaska- I was wrong." I could hear the hate in my voice as I spoke about her.

Bella rubbed circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

"I did the typical man thing and got drunk one night….two weeks later Tanya was pregnant. At first I'm ashamed to say that I didn't believe her- but when you look into my little girls eyes… my mom says it's like looking at a female mini-me."

Bella smiled.

"Where is she now? Tanya I mean. How could she do that to her own daughter? That's just. Ugh." I also noticed the undercurrent of hate as she said Tanya's name.

"Tanya left- signing over her parental rights and all- right before Bree's second birthday. As of right now I have no idea where she could be, and I still ask myself that question all the time. You know, I named her myself. Bree I mean, Breeann Emmile Cullen." I smiled and Bella did as well.

"It's a very beautiful name, its fun too. Isabella Marie Swan, mines boring. Maybe I will trade her. I still laugh about Masen's name; Masen Charles Jalice Swan." She laughed.

"Jalice?"

"You have no idea how long it took me to come up with a name that included everyone important in his name. Cheesy- but it was important to me, Charles for my dad and Jalice for Jasper and Alice."

I could tell I had a somewhat serious look on my face.

"Bella, where is Masen's father?"

"I don't know."

She didn't know? Doesn't he see his dad? What happened to him? Did he hurt them- either one? I'd rip him apart. A flash of heat went through me.

"I don't know where his mother is either."

_Huh? _

"What are you talking about Bella? _You _are his mother." I asked, confused.

"I am, truly. Masen is my little boy- but he hasn't always been." She took a deep breath as she looked into my eyes.

"Masen was abandoned outside Tiny Toes when he was about two or so-" She began.

I could hear my intake of breath.

"I was there early and called Alice away from whatever Alice was doing and she came to the day care with Jasper in tow and I took Masen down to the station where my dad helped me figure everything out. I was granted temporary custody of Mase that day- you know, until they figured out what happened to him. A year or so later I was given full custody of Masen….we changed his name and he became my son, but I always thought of him that way, as my son. From the first moment I held him I fell in love."

I processed everything that she was saying; it was safe to say that I was _not_ expecting that. Bella taking him in, that was amazing.

"How was he? In…..the first year I mean." I asked.

She sighed. "It was rough at first….he had nightmares almost every night, but he wouldn't tell me what they were about. I remember wishing that I could see into his dreams, I remember wishing that I could protect him from everything. Not too long after he was officially adopted the nightmares stopped. He's never been open to anyone the way he is with you."

I half smiled thinking of her little boy before I leaned across the table and kissed her softly.

"You're incredible Bella, truly a different person." She smiled.

"Is different good?"

"Different is great."

She smiled as 'Garrett'- still hate the Neanderthal- brought us our dessert. We finished the blueberry pie and then I took Bella's hand as we walked along Port Angeles pier.

"So how did you meet Alice?" I wondered.

"Grade eight year, right after I moved to live with my dad, we were- or still are I guess- two different people…..she was the preppy, popular girl and I was the uncoordinated book worm. One day we were paired together in biology and we've been best friends ever since. We ended up going to colleges that were only about twenty minutes apart- Alice majored in fashion and I took early childhood education, both of us minored in business. We ended up opening Tiny Toes together because that was always my dream and because Alice said she needed time to create great outfits, Rosalie came in and then Alice co-owned Like a Rose fashion line."

"Where's your mother? You haven't said a thing about her. You don't have to talk about her, just curious."

"She re-married to a guy named Phil my grade six year and I guess seeing Phil with his daughter-Gianna- made me miss my dad so I moved back home. I don't talk to my mother very often- it's not that we don't get along, we just….run in different circles I guess."

I processed what she said….it sort of made sense when you pieced together her childhood and what she told me about Masen. Bella was truly a good person, I smiled at her.

"So what were you're theories?" She smiled back.

Around Bella I just wanted to smile all the time.

"Theories?" I asked, confused.

"About Masen I mean….surely you must've had some reasons conjured up in your pretty little head why he looked nothing like me."

"I figured his dad ran off or died or something, but now that I know….I could kill him- if I knew him. I've known Mase for what….a week now? I guess I've just got this feeling that I'd do anything for him."

I turned to look at her.

"You too Bella, I'd do anything for you."

She pulled away from me and I dropped my arms automatically.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Isn't the first date supposed to be this big awkward debacle where you ignore me the entire time and tell me to take my shoes off before I get into your car? Why doesn't it feel like that- not that I'm complaining- but it feels like we've been this way forever," she raised our joined hands to our chests. "It feels like home."

First date or not. I loved this girl; I kissed the back of her hand.

"I would never ignore you- in fact I don't even think it's possible. Did you know that my mother and father married on their first date? Which was a blind date by the way, my dad always tells me that he knew he loved her the very first time he saw her and never saw a point in waiting."

I decided to have a little fun with her and I bent down on one knee. She gasped and stumbled backwards, but the look in her eyes…..even if I were to ask her to marry me right this second- I didn't think she would say no. I half smiled at her.

"Edward Cullen. What do you think you're doing?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. I've known you for a week and you're already in every thought I have, I care about you and Mase more than I've cared about any other person in a long time. Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?"

I didn't care that my 'proposal' was a little cliché and I didn't care that it was cheesy- if she said yes then it would all be worth it.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Edward."

I stood up and held her face between my hands as I leaned down to kiss her. I stopped at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

Bella nodded meekly.

I started to kiss her softly but as time passed the kiss became deeper and hotter, she held me by the nape of my neck when we had to break away for air. We walked back to the car together wrapped in each other's arms, I held the door open as she stepped in and I walked around to get in the drivers' side.

It was a quiet drive back to her house, we held hands during the ride and once we parked in Bella's driveway I had to unleash my very last plan. I popped in the song of choice and walked around to open Bella's door.

"Care to dance?" I asked, placing her arms around my neck.

"I'm a horrible dancer," she melted into my embrace regardless.

I started to spin us in small circles as _I can't help falling in love with you_by _Elvis_started to play softly from my car speakers. Once the song was over I walked Bella to her porch step.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" I was hopeful.

"I'd love that."

I kissed her check before walking back to my car.

"I'll see you soon Bella."

I spun my tires off her drive way, thinking about our night humming our song quietly. I had my date with Bella, I almost expected to be relieved that I had gotten one but I quickly realized that wasn't enough. I just left and I missed her already.

I went home and lied in bed thinking of everything I had, my Mom and Dad, Emmett and Rosalie, my niece and nephew, my beautiful little girl and Bella. I didn't know how or when or what but something was going to change, and I knew that anything that happened in my future now would involve Bella, and Bree and Masen.

It was my first date with Bella, and I'd already fallen in love.

****A/N** be amazing, and leave me a review? :) Off to do more birthday things! **


	9. Hour Glass

****A/N** Hello readers :) Here's your tuesday update! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**...oh, but I should mention that this has a "tear" warning...**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the holy grail belongs to Stephenie Meyer. ****

Chapter nine: Hour Glass

**BPOV**

Dating Edward for the past month and a half had pretty much a dream come true, on our second date Bree and Masen came with us to _La Bella Italia _and our most recent date Edward and I went to the Sequim drive in movie theatre. I couldn't tell you what any of the movies were or even about for that matter.

Kissing Edward had quickly become my favourite thing to do, even though we had only been together for a month and a half it felt like it had been years. The fist night Edward slept over was about three weeks into our relationship, we talked quietly and shared sweet kisses in the dark, and he was such a romantic- I have awww'ed more than once in his presence.

Today was a big step for us today. Friday, August 11th was officially meet the parents' day. I knew that Esme knew Edward and I were dating, but I hadn't told Edward because it seemed important for him to tell his parents when we were ready, I thought it was sweet. Esme had mentioned it to me one morning when she was dropping off Bree that she'd never seen Edward happier and she thanked me. She _thanked _me….what was I supposed to say? I smiled at her before she left.

It seemed like the next couple of weeks would be fairy busy for the two of us. Masen's birthday was on August 27th, mine on September 13th and Edward's business trip was on the 17th until the 22nd, it would be the longest I went without seeing him since we got together.

Edward started to stir in his sleep and he threw his arm around me, I loved being in his arms almost as much as I loved kissing him. I swept his hair back from his forehead and he looked up at me.

"Morning sleepyhead." I smiled.

When I was around Edward I just felt like smiling all the time, people may not see it but I could honestly care less what other people think, I know how I feel and that's good enough for me. We haven't said 'I love you' to each other yet, though I knew I was in love with him, madly in love, and falling more and more every day. Daisy- Alice's dog- jumped on the bed and licked Edward across the face. He looked so disgusted I doubled over laughing.

"Ew. Not the good morning kiss I was looking forward too," he half smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty."

I lied down on my back as he rolled on top of me- without putting his weight on me- and kissed me passionately. I could feel his hands underneath the bottom of my tank top gradually reaching higher when Daisy barked. Edward looked at me exasperatedly.

"What ever happened to that no interruptions rule? Between the kids, annoying waiters, _dogs_…..maybe we will go for a walk while Mom looks after the kids for a little bit. Why did you say Daisy could stay here anyways?"

Edward never let the 'Garrett' thing go, although I kind of enjoyed him jealous

"A walk sounds good, and because Alice wasn't leaving her in a kennel….either I watched her or their pre-honeymoon was spoiled because she wouldn't get on the plane. We've got to go get the kids dressed for lunch with your Mom and Dad, are you sure they'll like me?" I wondered.

"Bella, they already _know_ you," Edward rolled his eyes.

"No I mean as your girlfriend. What if they think I'm all wrong for you?" I fretted.

"They will love you- my Mom wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet."

He placed his hands on the side of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Now, shower while I get the kids ready."

I laughed at how domesticated we were as he threw on his blue plaid pyjama bottoms when I walked down to the bathroom. Bree was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Hi Bree, how's your hair?" I said as she smiled up at me.

"Hi Bella! It's good, but can you help me fix it? I want it in the pretty braid like last time."

I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and braided her hair in two French braids before I had my shower. When I finished Edward and the kids were sitting at the table eating orange slices. Masen ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hi Mommy! I helped Edward cut oranges this morning! When are we going to lunch with Maymay and PopPop? Is Daisy coming too?"

Masen had picked up Bree's names for her grandparents and also a profound interest in dogs. Edward suggested a puppy for Masen's birthday; it has yet to be discussed. It would be kind of nice to have a puppy- I would miss Daisy when she left- but a puppy is also a lot of work.

"We're leaving after Thomas is on. Daisy is going to come but she's going to have to sit next to you, is that okay?" He nodded his head before turning on Thomas in the living room.

"Is Maymay driving with us daddy?" Bree asked.

Edward had recently bought a mini-van that had a built in DVD player, both Bree and Masen loved it, especially for long drives. Mase had shown her into the Disney movies and she immediately took a liking to the Lion King, Little Mermaid and the Fox and the Hound. Edward nodded his head and Bree smiled.

When it was about twenty after ten we packed the kids into the back seat of the van and drove to Edward's parents house. I decided-after many other decisions- to wear khaki dress pants with a black dress shirt and my gold heels. We pulled into the driveway and I took a deep breath as Edward came around to open my door.

"They aren't going to bite Bella." Edward whispered.

He opened the door and led us into the kitchen; I had been here a couple of times from Esme or Rosalie's request. It was still as beautiful as the last time I was here, light brown counter tops with oak cabinets the entire house was beautiful. Edward picked up an oatmeal cookie from the counter top when Esme came in from behind.

"Bree! Masen!" She scooped both of them into a hug.

"Hi Mom," Edward also gave her a hug. "Where's Dad?"

"He was called into sign some form at the hospital, he will meet us at Arego's. Who is this lovely young lady?" Esme, pointedly looked at me and I blushed as Edward put on his crocked smile.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Bella."

I may have known Esme but meeting her as 'the girlfriend' was a lot different and much more important.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." I reached out to shake her hand; Esme just laughed and hugged me. I felt so relived.

"You can call me Esme, dear. So are we ready to go for lunch?"

We nodded and made our way to the van, Daisy barked from the back seat and Bree and Mase chatted Esme's ear off. I opened the side door and the kids piled in before I sat next to Daisy. We were about half way to Port Angela's when Daisy started pacing and whining next to me.

"Edward you better pull over I think Daisy needs to use the restroom."

He muttered something and Esme laughed under her breath as he pulled the car over to the right shoulder next to a thin line of trees and a driveway.

I clipped on the dog's leash on her collar and opened the door. She did her thing and before Edward and I could get her back into the van she started barking and tugging on her leash. I tried to wrap the handle closer to my wrist but as soon as I moved Daisy took off in the line of the trees up the driveway.

"CRAP!" I groaned.

Edward grabbed my hand.

"Calm down, pull the van into the driveway and I will go get Daisy. It will be okay."

I nodded and kissed him before he ran off into the trees. I had to admit that when I backed into the driveway in high speed I felt like I was in a Fast & Furious movie. The kids laughed in the back ground and Esme actually looked….smug?

As soon as I pulled into the drive way I could see the last thing I ever wanted to. Fire had completely consumed the garage and was making its way to the right side of the house. I threw the van in park and took off my seatbelt. I saw Edward break through the tree's with Daisy.

"Everyone stay in the van!"

When I got out of the van I could feel the fire's heat against my check and I ran straight to Edward and the woman he was consoling, or trying to at least.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" she yelled.

"Can you tell me your name Ms? I'm Doctor Edward Cullen."

"MY SON!" She yelled again.

My heart stopped for her, I could only imagine what she would say next. Edward's face dropped.

"Where is he?" Edward demanded.

For the first time the woman turned to look at him.

"My son Felix is in his bedroom taking a nap on the far right side. I couldn't get him out…I was…outside. My son. My son." The woman broke down crying, I knelt down beside him and Edward handed me Daisy and his cell phone.

"Call 9-1-1, I'll be right back."

I immediately jumped up and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him.

For a moment the whole world stopped.

"Bella. What if it was Masen or Bree? I'll be right back."

He lifted me into a bone crushing hug but I welcomed it and sealed my lips to his. He turned his head to whisper in my ear.

"I love you Bella."

And then he was gone, Edward raced into the house and kicked down the door. I sat back down anxiously and put one arm around Shelly and dialled 911. I heard the van door open, Masen and Bree came running to me. I held both of them in my arms; Esme came around with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes when I heard the sirens.

The fire truck pulled in and they started to put out the fire on the garage- Edward still wasn't out yet. The fire chief came over and I stood up with Masen and Bree at my feet. Esme grabbed my hand- Edward still wasn't out yet.

"Hello miss, are you the one that called? We need to know if there are any people in that house." The fire chief asked.

My brain was slowly shutting down. Why wasn't Edward out yet?

"Yes, I called. There's a little boy, and my boyfriend ran in to get him….but he hasn't come out yet."

Tears started to form in my eyes, why wasn't he out yet? I held onto Bree and Masen's hands.

Bree looked up at me with tears on her face.

"Bella, where's my Daddy? I want my Daddy."

I bent down to her level and hugged her.

"He'll come back Bree. He'll come back."

****Okay, i know this was short...sorry :( **

**and about the ending... send me a review! I reply to all of them :) Until next time! :D **


	10. Unbelievable

****A/N** Hello everyone! This chapter has a REALLY important A/N at the bottom so please read! **

**Tear warning.**

****Disclaimer- I don't own anything (hence the tear warning….lol joke joke.) it's all Stephenie's…..except for the plot :)**

Chapter 10: Unbelievable

**EPOV**

I could feel the smoke filing up my lungs once I made it to the second floor of the house; no flames just a lot of smoke. It took me longer than I would have liked to reach the boys room. Then once I did the door was locked, I wasn't going to break down the door if there was no one behind it.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? I'm here to help you."

I listened with my ear pressed to the door when I heard a little voice.

"Where's my Mommy?"

I threw my shoulder through the door and stumbled into the little boy's room. He looked very skinny with black hair.

"Come on, we have to go."

I scooped up the little boy in my arms and jogged towards his door. I could now see the flames coming in from the side wall , I ran down the stairs when I noticed my refection in the mirror- I was covered in black spots from the smoke, but that wasn't what caught my attention. Felix was about to fall asleep- I didn't think that was the greatest thing at this point. I continued towards the front door.

"Hey, buddy what's your name? Wake up; you can't go to sleep yet." I jostled him in my arms.

"I'm Felix. Where's my Mommy?"

"You'll see her soon buddy. Just don't go to sleep okay?"

"Okay."

I pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose so he didn't breath in too much smoke. I finally made it to the front door and kicked it open. I saw Bree and Masen clinging to Bella as I ran Felix over to the ambulance. As soon as I sat him down I turned and Bella threw herself at me.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms pulled my face to hers. Now I will be slightly cocky and say that we've had some pretty hot kisses, but this one but them all to shame. Bella unwrapped her legs from me but kept my hand locked with hers.

"Edward I love you too, so much. So much."

Bree and Masen sprinted across the lawn and I held my free arm open to catch them both. Bree cried against my neck and Mase just looked at me.

Looking down at my kids (I had thought of Masen as my son for a while. I hadn't said anything to Bella, but I was free to think to myself.) I was overcome with gratitude, for having them both here. I reluctantly released my hand from Bella's to pick up the kids with each arm. Bella kept her hand on my arm regardless.

Aside from the scare of losing my entire family- Bella said she loved me. I told her I loved her. I found myself fleetingly happy.

My mom hugged me for a few minutes and tucked Bree and Masen in their car seats, Bella refused to let go of me and insisted I see the medic. As we were walking over Shelly wrapped her arms around me.

"You saved my son's life. You're a hero. Thank you, thank you so much."

"It wasn't a problem."

Bella finally dragged me over to the medic and they said nothing except for to take it easy for a couple of days. Bella hadn't said much- besides when she said she loved me- I had to know what was on her mind. I stopped her and placed my hands on her face and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Bella, talk to me. What's wrong? I'm okay- right here in front of you."

"I just…..I thought you were gone, and Bree was upset and Masen and your mom and I tried to be strong but all I kept thinking was where is he? Why isn't he out yet? I was going crazy. Don't ever do that to me again Edward Cullen. I love you too much to lose you." She leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you too much to let you go Isabella."

I was about to kiss her again when I heard tires skid on the driveway. I looked up to see a camera crew piling out of a van. My van door opened and the kids came bounding out once again. Masen ran straight to me and Bree walked along side my mom. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of Bella's hand.

"Excuse me? Where is Edward Cullen?"

I raised my hand slightly, and the entire camera crew veered my way. An older anchor man…or maybe an interviewer….stood in front of me and the camera moved to the side to capture all of us. Before the cameras could roll I asked what was going on.

"We heard about a civilian hero who rescued a six year old from a house fire and we came to get the story. Congratulations kid, here is your five minutes of fame." He fixed his tie as the camera man pointed to him, signalling that we were on the air. Talk about an ambush.

"Hello Port Angela's! Ellie Zara here with Edward Cullen, our new town hero! Earlier today the McAlister house on the side of the one ten suffered from a serious house fire where the resident's six year old son Felix was trapped inside. Edward Cullen rescued the boy and we're here to get the story. So Edward can you tell us what happened?"

Masen put his head down on my shoulder and Bella picked Bree up while our hands were still joined. I didn't like thinking of myself as a 'hero' but I decided to tell the 'story' anyways.

"I was heading out to lunch with my mother, daughter, girlfriend and her son when we had to pull over to let the dog out. It ended up getting off its leash and I ran after it through the tree line. When I arrived at the house, Shelly was outside and told me her son was taking a nap and I ran into get him."

Bella gripped my hand tighter as I talked about running into the fire.

"What compelled you to run into an open fire?"

_Was this a serious question?_

"I'm not sure; I guess I thought about it being Bree or Masen and if they were trapped. Without a doubt I would run into anything for these guys." I hugged Mase tighter.

"Oh, so who is everyone here?" The interviewer gestured towards my family.

Bella spoke up.

"I'm Bella, and this is Edward's daughter Bree and my son Masen is in Edward's arms."

I couldn't help but turn and smile at Bella- she loved me. I wanted to scream it from the rooftop.

"This has been Port Angela's breaking news and on behalf of our city; thank you Edward. We need more people like you in the world. Until next time folks."

The man shook my hand and the camera's died down. He asked a few more questions and we got into the van, following the fire truck out to the highway, the garage was burned beyond repair, but the house was fixable.

"Mommy, I'm tired can we go home?" I heard Masen ask from the back seat. He had his hand in the back of Bella's hair, a usual sign that he was sleepy.

I turned to look at my mom.

"Mom, will you be horribly upset if we take a rain check for today?"

"Of course not, just drop me off at home then go home yourself and take a nap," she strained her neck to look at Bella. "You'll take care of him right Bella?"

"Of course Esme."

I smiled at Bella in the rear view mirror and she looked up at me with her warm chocolate eyes as Masen tilted his head and fell asleep in his car seat.

We dropped Mom off at home before she called my Dad and he met us there. Masen woke up just long enough to say bye and for Bella to get into the front seat. Just as we were passing Tiny Toes Bella's phone rang.

"Hey Dad…we just dropped off Esme…..yeah, why?...fine fine…..be there soon," she hung her phone. "Can we stop at my dad's place? He said he wants to see us. Don't ask, I don't know."

"Of course." I grabbed her hand and left them intertwined on her lap.

When we pulled into Charlie's place both the kids had fallen asleep, I parked the van as close as possible to the house so the kids could sleep while we stepped inside quickly. I kept fretting about leaving them in the car and Bella said they would be fine.

We hadn't even gotten to the door when Charlie came bounding out.

"Well hello superstar! How's your five minutes of fame? Congratulations Edward," he shook my hand. "It takes a real man to run into a fire. Bella I approve."

Having Charlie's blessing of our relationship made me feel so much lighter- I knew he knew we were dating, but having him approve, basically priceless.

"Thank you Sir, but-"

"Don't call me Sir, Edward."

"Charlie, thank you first of all, but how did you find out?"

"I saw you on the news! And you're on that big box thing."

"The computer." Bella whispered.

"Really? Wow. I'm sure it will blow over in a day or two- it was really no big deal."

"Daddy? Are we going home now?" Bree asked from the passenger window of the car. "Hi Charlie!"

"Hi Bree! You guys go on home now, we'll talk later!"

Bella and I began to walk off the step when she fumbled with her feet and tripped on the steps, in the process her phone broke on the rocks.

"CRAP!" she muttered.

"It's alright Bella; we can run to the store Monday and get you a new one."

The cell phone store wasn't open on the weekends, so Monday it was.

"Alright, I hate having to keep putting all my contacts back in my phone. I swear this is the fifth phone this year! Sorry, I'm just complaining. Let's go back to your place."

Charlie and I shared a laugh and I fastened Bree in her car seat and drove home. Daisy had to be let out again so we stopped on the way to my house; Masen finally came around once we got back and we walked through the garden until it started to rain.

*****two days later*****

"You know, this whole not having my phone thing really sucks. Why did I let Alice convince me into getting rid of my house phone? Stupidest idea ever. And the phone store. Why wouldn't they be open on the weekends?" Bella ranted after finishing her lunch.

"You are more than welcome to use my phone Bella. You know that. Relax; we will get you a new one first thing in the morning. Speaking of Alice- when is she and Jasper coming home?" I pulled Bella on top of my lap on the couch.

Bree and Mase were having brunch with my Mom and Dad as they had for about a month.

"The 18th….Friday. Their plane gets in at eight in the morning, I'm sure she will come over to give me all the details." Bella made a disgusted face, I laughed.

"I mean look at this thing. Its dead." She waved the dead phone in the air.

"Bella stop playing with it- your right its dead. We will get a new one in the morning in the mean time I have to run by the hospital and then pick up our kids."

Bella smiled at my slip up.

"I mean, like…._the _kids." I recovered.

Bella just continued smiling. I didn't understand her reactions.

"Doesn't that creep you out? I thought girls got all squirrely when guys talked all 'in the future' like that."

"Not really. I think it's sweet that you think of Masen like that. I think of Bree the same way."

"Yeah, well his Mom isn't that bad either." I half smiled- teasing.

"Eh. I don't know about Bree's Dad." She teased back.

I clutched my heart and pretended to be hurt. She leaned her body against me and pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms about her to hold her closer to me. Kissing Bella was unlike anything other. I didn't care that we'd only been dating for less than two months- I was completely in love with her. I pulled back slightly and the only sound was our ragged breath as she laid her head down against my chest on the couch. I kissed her forehead.

"Bella would you like to go to dinner with me on Tuesday night?"

"I would love to Dr. Cullen." She winked.

I smiled and kissed her again. We made out like teenagers on the couch for a while when we remembered our day plans. When Bella and I were dressed, she decided to come to the hospital with me and I introduced her to the main nurses on our level.

"Bella, this is Kate and Irina. Two nurses on my level." The girls shared a nod.

Kate and Irina also seemed to share the same stink eye when they looked at Bella. Before they could say anything I wrapped my arm around Bella and put my hand in her back pocket- with my smug smile taking front place my Bella smirked as we continued down the hall to my office.

"Stupid, jealous, sluts." Bella mumbled under her breath.

I pretended I didn't hear her but my smirk just grew more pronounced. I signed the papers for the admittance of a couple patients to be transferred to a different hospital. Bella and I walked back to the van, passing by Kate and Irina once more. When we made it to the van, Bella spoke.

"Those two are now going to be formally known as slut one and slut two." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Which is which?" I joked; Bella glared at me but then softened her expression.

"I'm sorry, they are just….they are…." she hesitated.

"Sluts?"

"Yes."

I chuckled under my breath before asking my next question while driving to my parent's house.

"Do you know those girls? Why don't you like them?"

She laughed condescendingly.

"I went to high school with them. Slut one, aka Kate has her son- Mike in Tiny Toes; do you know how old she is? She's 21, her son is four. And slut two, aka Irina is just a slut. She walked around with her boobs hanging out and her shorts look like they were sprayed on." She snorted.

I pulled into the driveway when Bella let out a big sigh. I started to wonder if she felt threatened by them.

I turned off the car and raced over to her door before she could open it. I helped her get out and then backed her in to the side. I made a trail with my lips from her jaw bone to her temple. I stopped at the corner of her lips before I spoke.

"Bella, you know better than to be jealous right?"

She turned her head and her expression just about broke my heart.

"Do I?"

I had never tried to convince anyone of anything by kissing them, but I put every ounce of persuasion and love I had into that kiss. Her hands instantly went to the back of my neck and she worked her hands into my hair.

Both of us were breathing hard when I pulled away.

"So I guess I have nothing to worry about?" she joked breathlessly.

I placed my lips against hers softly.

"Nothing at all." I promised.

We walked to the door and stayed for a glass of iced tea- how cliché- before we went back to Bella's house. I had thought about asking Bella to move in- we hardly spent any nights apart as it is, but I wasn't sure if she thought it was too soon. Sure- our pace was a little bit faster than 'most' couples but what happened to the saying "love knows no time limit and holds no boundaries"?

When we walked in the door- everything felt oddly peaceful. We've had this little piece of a fairy tale and I abruptly felt that something was going to upset it. We sat down at the kitchen table and played go fish for a few minutes when our 'party' was quickly broken up by heavily impatient knocking- if I hadn't known Alice was away I would have sworn it was her. Bella walked over to the door to open it and Alice was standing there breathless with fear stricken eyes. All of us jumped up from the table and went to see what was wrong with Alice.

When Alice saw Masen the grief in her eyes doubled and tears started to form. Bella couldn't see her expression but I could. Alice locked eyes with me- silently asking to get the kids out of the room. I asked them to go get my watch for me, telling them it was upstairs when it was actually in my car.

I helped Alice to the couch while Bella got her a glass of water.

"Okay, Alice. Explain. What's wrong with you? Where's Jasper? Why are you here? What's going on? Why are you here?"

Alice looked like a glass doll.

"Jasper's at home. He's fine, I'm fine." She turned to look directly at Bella. "Where the _HELL_ is your phone? Why haven't you been answering? I've been calling for the past 24 hours!" Alice screamed.

"It broke and the store won't open until tomorrow morning. What was so important to tell me that you flew back here from Australia?" Bella replied calmly.

"I'm Masen's guardian and when they couldn't get a hold of you they called me…..I flew back when you didn't answer my hundredth call. I was so worried….." she trailed off.

What was she talking about? What about Masen? About her guardianship? Why would Alice mention that? Who is '_they'_? Bella's face turned a little bit colder, she grabbed my hand.

"Bella. They found Masen's parents. They want him back. They are coming to Forks. A hearing is being set up for Tuesday."

Bella looked like her heart just stopped; I was concerned about her mental state, her eyes glassed over as Alice was talking. Alice started to cry when Masen walked back into the room. When I looked into his eyes I- for myself- couldn't imagine not seeing his face every day.

"Why is Mommy and Aunt Alice crying?"

Bella snapped her head up as soon as she heard Masen's voice and she ran across the room to scoop him up in her arms. I walked over to them and Bella looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Edward- they….they can't…..they can't take my baby." I wrapped my arms around them both while Bella cried into my shoulder.

No one could take this little boy from us. Not even over my dead body. No one.

****Okay! Well…..first of all I hoped you liked it, second… (Here's the important A/N)**

_****For EVERY single person who writes a review (and I have a way of getting back to you) I will give you an outtake of Victoria's POV for this chapter.****_

**Look forward to reading all the reviews! Until next time!**


	11. Over My Dead Body

****A/N** Wow! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed last chapter :) **

**I've been told to add something so….*tear warning***

**Hope you like it! **

Chapter eleven: Over my dead body.

**BPOV**

My son.

MY son.

My little boy.

He was mine- from day one he was mine, these people…..whoever they were…..had zero rights to my little boy. Did they? They couldn't have. They a banded him! I was granted custody from the state. Edward stayed with me the night Alice told me of this travesty. No, I wasn't being over dramatic. Edward told me we would do whatever it took to figure all this mess out. He called Emmett and asked him to get a team of lawyers together.

Emmett may have been a child trapped in a grown man's body but he was good at his job. Carlisle covered Edwards shift at the hospital on Monday when he went with me to get my phone. I didn't go in to work on Monday, Masen went to the day care in the morning with Bree and it killed me to let him go but I had to figure out what the hell was going on and Edward stayed with me. I tried calling the number Alice left for me; the number to a Port Angela's courthouse, Judge Aro would be handling my case. It should have given me some peace of mind but none came. I don't think anything could do that for me now.

Emmett and his colleague, Randall, were going to be working on my 'case'. I didn't like thinking of Masen as a 'case'.

"Emmett what do you mean there's nothing we can do!" I demanded and threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

Edward was holding me in his lap as we were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Until Tuesday Bella," he started and I glared at him. "All we can do is set our case for multiple outcomes."

"No," I stated. "There is ONE outcome. My son comes home with me."

Emmett looked hopelessly at Edward, I felt bad for Emmett- I didn't mean to be a bitch to him. Edward rubbed my shoulders.

"Bella let's just hear them out okay?"

I leaned back against Edward's chest. And waited to hear the idiotic things they were about to spout. There was ONE option.

"Okay Bella," Randall began. "We have two stipulations set up right now. The first is that, these parents are- for whatever reason- incapable of caring for the minor then we pack up and go home. Two, would be if the minor was stolen or kidnapped from the biological parents…after hearing their case and stating ours the judge would decided the final ruling." His face twisted a little bit.

"What? What aren't you telling me?"

I knew it wasn't good but I needed to hear them saying…..maybe I was turning masochistic I laced my fingers with Edwards as Emmett looked at me.

"Bella, if the second stipulation turns out to be right and the judge grants them custody. Mase will be taken in by child's protection service and sent to live with Mr. and Mrs. Weston."

I couldn't process the news. Tears started rolling at the idea of losing my son. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I promise to do everything in my power to keep your little boy with you, that kid is important to all of us." Emmett one-arm hugged me as he and Randall walked out the door.

I looked hopelessly at Edward.

"Edward they CANNOT take my son. He's my whole life. They just can't."

I rested my head against his shoulder staining his shirt with salt water.

"How am I even supposed to tell him this? He's four years old. He can't understand this! He doesn't even know who they are!"

The more I spoke the madder I got. Who the hell were these people that thought they could just come in and take me son from me?

"I don't know Bella, but we'll figure it out together, okay?"

He cradled our hands against his chest, and as much as I wanted to just kiss him, I could drag him into to all of this. I pushed his chest back slightly and began to walk down the hall to Masen's bedroom, Edward followed me immediately.

"Edward I can't ask you to get involved," I sighed. "You have to go back to work eventually…you're a doctor and you have a beautiful daughter and a mom and dad and brother and a niece and nephew, you don't need the added stress of us too."

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"But that's the thing, you didn't ask. I can go back to work when this is sorted out, you're so much more important than work. So much more, but you're right about one thing….I have my family….Bella you're already a part of my family….you _and _Masen, I couldn't live in a world without you Bella. So I AM staying, I WILL help you keep Masen, because that little boy means the world to me too."

Edward spoke with such conviction. My eyes started to water at his sincerity and I pushed Masen's door open, letting go of Edward's hand.

I pleaded with my eyes for him to give me a minute alone; he kissed my forehead and walked back down the hall. I walked slowly- like movie scene slowly- over and sat down on Masen's bed, I picked up his stuffed sock monkey- Mr. Boe- that he got the week after he came home with me. Kind of like when you bring a baby home from a hospital and they give you that blanket that says 'baby's first blanket' in a way, it was his first blanket.

For the first entire year, I was so worried about loving him too much…..that someone would come along and take him from me. I guess after he legally became my son, and the year after that I stopped worrying, I thought that if no one had tried anything by the time, then no one ever would. I cried softly into Mr. Boe and laid my head down against the pillow, clutching the monkey to my chest.

"Bella, sweetheart wake up we need to pick up the kids from Tiny Toes."

I glanced up at him, confused.

"You fell asleep three hours ago….its four thirty, we've got to go pick up Bree and Masen. Unless you want me to do it, how about I go get the kids and we can go to Port Angela's for dinner?" Edward pleaded.

I thought about it for a minute…..and decided we could compromise.

"Okay, but I will take him for a walk up the pier, I have to tell him- just him and I, the hearing is tomorrow and he needs to know. You go ahead and get them, I will just get changed and I will be ready when you get back."

He leaned in and kissed me before he left out the front door. I walked to the bathroom where I saw how red my eyes were from crying, I washed my face when I heard little feet running around the house.

I ran out of the bathroom and scooped up Mase, kissing his forehead.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun at Tiny Toes?"

"No, but Da- Edward said were going to go to dinner tonight! Can we eat at the water place Mommy?"

The 'water place' was Milo's restaurant on the water front of Port Angela's, but that wasn't what phased me…Edward looked up at us and his eyes swelled at Masen's almost slip.

"What were you about to call Edward sweetie?"

I brushed his hair back and Mase whispered in my ear.

"Daddy."

If Edward could have heard that I didn't know how he would act- I knew that he loved Mase but….it might have been too much too soon.

"Can I call him that, Mommy?"

I could hardly formulate a response- so many different emotions were running through my head.

"You have to ask him Baby."

"Stop calling me Baby….I'm a big boy now."

I hugged him tight against my chest.

"You'll always be my baby, Mase."

Masen kissed my check and walked over to Edward.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but Edward smiled so big, I could've guessed. I excused myself and ran to my bedroom. I curled up on the edge of the bed for a moment before Edward came in.

"Did you know he was going to do that? You're not upset about it are you? I said he could. I love that little boy so much, just like I love his Mommy. I love you Bella. What's wrong, besides the elephant in the room?"

"I just feel so mad. Masen's home here and he's got his entire family here…..he's calling you _daddy_ Edward. You have no idea how happy and how sad and how terrified I feel, and all at the same time. I'm so happy because he loves you enough to want to do that, and you love him enough to allow it….and I am sad and terrified because who ever these people are trying to rip him out of our lives, rip us out of his. He's not even five years old, he's still my baby."

I felt so hopeless. Edward sat down with me on the edge of the bed and wrapped a protective arm around me.

"I don't know what to say Bella. I will be there tomorrow…..when we go to the court, every step of the way. We've got to go for dinner are you ready?"

I wiped my tears away and nodded my head. Before I got up I kissed Edward lightly on the lips and we walked down the hall together hand-in-hand.

Masen and Bree asked if we were ready to go, the four of us climbed into the van and it was a mostly silent ride aside from the new Selena Gomez CD that Bree got from Esme.

Eating dinner wasn't a big event, Bree and I got the shrimp pasta, Masen got little burgers and Edward got the sirloin steak with mashed potatoes. He fed me a little bit of his steak and I'm not a big meat eater but it was actually very good. After the desserts came I 'signalled' to Edward that I was going to take my walk with Masen, he distracted Bree so she didn't feel left out.

"Mase, wanna go look at the birdies on the dock?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. I held his tiny hand while we were walking down the pier and I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him. We sat down on the bench and a few tears slipped down my check. Masen turned to look at me.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" he asked me.

I pulled him to sit across my lap and swept his hair away from his forehead.

"Remember the bedtime story Mommy used to tell you? About the girl who found a little boy and loved him right away. Well this little boy was left there all alone, and the girl didn't know how he got there or who put him there. Because this little boy has a Mommy and Daddy that wants him back," I kissed his forehead. "Honey, that little boy is you, and the girl is me. Somewhere out there there are two people that want to see you very much. Mommy is going to meet with them tomorrow and were going to see if you are going to go see them okay? Do you understand?"

Masen looked like he was thinking very hard and when he finally looked up at me he had tears in his eyes.

"But I don't understand. I already have a mommy and a daddy. You're my mommy, and Edwards my daddy. You don't want me anymore? Did I make you mad? I promise I won't leave my toys out anymore. Don't send me away Mommy."

He threw his arms around my neck and pulled himself close to me. This is exactly what I was afraid of- Masen thinking that I didn't love him anymore. I pulled him back and looked into his tear filled blue eyes.

"Masen I will ALWAYS love you. Understand?" He nodded his head. "I don't want to send you away sweetie even Edward doesn't want you to go away- he loves you too. I'm going to do everything I can okay Buddy? I love you so much baby."

He leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around him to hug him, after a few moments we walked back and I could notice that Masen was a little bit more cuddly than normal, when he saw Edward he ran straight to him and Edward picked Mase up to hug him. When I saw that- instead of becoming sad again I became angrier than I ever had. It killed me that they had a better chance at this custody battle than I did- but they better have a damn good reason for leaving Masen by Tiny Toes because I was coming for them with everything I've got. Victoria and James were going down.

****A/N** Well what do you think? Leave a review :D **


	12. Unforgetable

****A/N** Well, here's the next chapter! I know there was a mistake or two in the last chapter, sorry about that everybody! This is unbeta-ed so sometimes I just miss a few things. I owe a big thanks to my sis Gemma for this chapter, without her I don't think I would have gotten through it. **

Chapter twelve: Unforgettable

**EPOV**

I could hear Bella pacing back in forth, I turned my head to look at the clock- it was two am.

"Honey what are you doing? It's two in the morning come back to bed."

She stopped pacing and smiled at me.

"Did you call me Honey?"

"I guess I did."

She smiled again, but it disappeared almost instantly, I sat up. She wasn't going to sleep.

"Okay, I'm up…..go ahead."

"I can't sleep! The hearing is in eight and a half hours! Ten –thirty! They are going to try to take my son away from me at ten thirty, that's entirely too early in the morning. What am I going to do Edward? I don't even think I have all the cards in the hand here," Bella came to sit sideways on my lap. "I can't sleep. I've been in and out of Masen's room all night and the poor boy doesn't even know what's going on. I don't even know what's going on. I…."

Bella fell asleep in my lap as she was speaking. I kissed her forehead and laid her under the covers while I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Mase was walking around the living room with his flash light on looking around for something.

"What are you doing Mase?" I whispered. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Daddy, I can't find my monkey." He whined.

I still felt so unbelievably honoured and happy every time Masen called me dad.

"Mommy had it earlier; can we give it to you in the morning?"

He deliberated for a moment before deciding that it was okay, Mase joined me in the kitchen for a quick drink of water before I tucked him back into bed.

"Love you Daddy."

No one knew how much I would miss this little boy- I didn't even think I knew the extent of it. I didn't want any pain to come to this little boy.

"Love you too Mase."

I walked back into bed after kissing Bree on her forehead…..Bree and Masen shared a room when we stayed at Bella's house. Emmett had gotten her a small princess bed. Masen wasn't too happy about the pink part because it didn't match the room- I agreed with Bella when she said no more hanging out with Alice.

Bella was sleeping peacefully when I lied down and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep against the pillow.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Wake up! I am going to Maymay's today!" Bree jumped on me.

I wasn't completely awake yet. I gave my little girl a hug and kissed her forehead.

"That's right, I'm going to get dressed, why don't you go have some cereal?"

Bree bounced down the hall and Bella walked in the room, sat on the bed and rested her head on my chest.

"Well, today's the day." She mumbled.

I ran my fingers through her hair.

"We'll do everything we can, Bella. I've got to get dressed then we can go."

Bella kissed me sweetly and walked out of the bedroom.

I put on my black dress pants and a blue stripped dress shirt and walked out into the kitchen, kissed Bella and Bree on the forehead and messed up Mase's hair. I poured myself a bowl of the frosted mini-wheat things that the kids were eating.

After breakfast we all got into Bella's little car and dropped Bree off at my mother's house before going onto the courthouse in Port Angela's- Masen was to be placed into care of the court during the hearing. Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I would be present on Masen's behalf along with Emmett and Randall. I opened the car door for Bella and Masen and took them both by the hand. I rubbed smoothing circles on the back of Bella's hand in attempt to calm her down- I had a feeling nothing could do that.

We walked into the front of the court room and I sat at the table with Bella, Emmett and Randall. On our side was everyone sitting and ready to go. On the opposing side was one male with short black hair- there were three people sitting at the head table. One was a tall male with long blonde hair and the other was a female with a startling shade red hair. They glared at us when we arrived, their lawyer was a small, pudgy little man who's shirt looked like it was about three sized to small. He had glasses up to his forehead.

Judge Jenks walked into the room as we all stood when he took his seat, he hit his gavel across the podium sitting down and Bella reached for my hand under the table. I laced my fingers with hers immediately.

"You may be seated."

We took our seats and the plaintiff's lawyer began.

"Your Honour, my client's son lies within the care of Isabella Swan through a misunderstanding of the courtroom system. My clients feel cheated out of a chance of raising their son, at this time they request full custody and that Isabella's custody be terminated at once." He nodded his head and sat down once more.

Bella sat in her seat and the only expression read could was anger. I squeezed her hand lightly as Emmett stood up. Emmett was more of the talker and Randall was solidly the brains.

"Your Honour, Masen Swan- the minor in question- has lived with Isabella for just under three years now, she has cared for him, loved him and most importantly raised him. She found the minor all alone at the age of two abandoned. Isabella requests that her custody remains as it is now."

Judge Jenks nodded his head at both parties and Emmett remained stood to begin Bella's side of the story.

"The defence would like to know why the minor was left alone at age two in the first place, why was there no record of his life when the authorities ran his fingerprints, why there wasn't an Amber alert filled?" Emmett turned back to look at the judge. "Your Honour, with all due respect, there are far too many holes in between Mr. and Mrs. Weston's case to give them full control over a human life."

It was news to me that Masen wasn't identified as a person when his fingerprints ran, how could they keep something like that from the state? I didn't understand. The small pudgy man rose from his seat.

"Mr. Weston and Mrs. Weston were not mentally well, due to going through a death of a close family member, and they did not abandon their son as so many have said. The minor was stolen from their home in Seattle two months prior to his second birthday with a note left in his room stating death of the child would come immediately-"

Emmett interrupted.

"Your Honour, if the child was kidnapped in his home why did the caretakers not immediately call the police and form an Amber alert?"

"I too, am curious council." Judge Jenks agreed.

I noticed the redheaded girl bend her head forward and padded tears away with a napkin.

"Your Honour, my clients did not notify the police immediately because of the overwhelming shock of the note left in their son's place. Don't you have children? Would you be able to deal with the knowledge that your baby has been murdered and dealing with Police rummaging around in your business while trying to grieve? My client's believed their son had been murdered that night, when they found out he was alive I was contacted right away. Your Honour, all my clients want is to have their son back in their lives, without the presence of the woman who is playing house with a new boy toy-"

Emmett interrupted again.

"Objection! The relationship that Ms. Swan has formed with Dr. Cullen is not a matter in this case, your Honour."

"Sustained."

Lowly, using our relationship to try and get Masen. Also it irritated me greatly how the pudgy little man kept referring to Masen as "their son" Mase was more _my _son than theirs. Blood means nothing when your speaking in terms of family. The judge's expression gave nothing away that I could see, I was a doctor not a lawyer but Emmett and Randall shared a looked of un-ease on their faces.

We'd been in this courtroom for just under two hours when Judge Jenks called a recess before we brought out people to speak. Bella took her first breath since coming in here.

"Things are going well right?" Bella asked in a hushed tone.

"They are and they aren't. They gave the letter that supposedly came from the kidnapper and the judge has seen it over, this is one of those things that we had talked about. Their side is weak pertaining to not filing an Amber alert but anything could happen right now. We've just got to hold tight."

Bella stood up immediately, holding my hand and pulled the pair of us out of the courtroom for a moment. I sat down on one of the benches and Bella sat across my lap, I rubbed small circles across her back.

"Say something Bella."

She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"Edward I'm going to lose my son."

"Bella, you can't give up yet. What happened to all that fire you had yesterday?"

"I'm not giving up- not for a second, but the worst part is…..I understand Mrs. Weston's pain. She never got to know Masen. The pair of them seem to be incredibly weird…I don't understand how they couldn't call 911 when they found out he was missing?" She questioned.

"I don't understand it either. Come on we have to go back in."

Bella and I walked back into the court room a few moments before Judge Jenks walked back in the room; we stood at his presence then sat before he spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, with custody cases in these rare situations it is always difficult to find some type of middle ground. I find that in the best interest of the child we try to make this transition as simple as possible." I could hear Bella's intake of breath. "Isabella Swan, your custody is herby effective until October first. In which case the custody will be given to Mr. James Weston and Mrs. Victoria Weston, weekly visits are to be instated immediately, and a social worker has been placed on your case and will accompany Mr. and Mrs. Weston and Masen for supervised visits. We will reconvene on September twenty second and sign the final paperwork, court is adjourned." Judge Jenks pounded his gavel and just like that Bella was given one more month with her son.

"Thank you, your honour." Mr. Pudgy said as he folded up his briefcase.

Randall was packing up his papers and nodded to Bella and I before walking out of the courtroom. Emmett looked at Bella apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Emmett stated.

Bella didn't even register what was going on, she had a glassy stare in her expression and she didn't even look like she was breathing. Alice and Charlie said they would meet us at Bella's house. Everyone cleared the courtroom until it was just Bella and I, I rubbed Bella's shoulder.

She turned to look at me with tears down her face.

"Edward I need you to do something. I need you to tell me that I did not just lose my son."

I looked in to her eyes and cupped her right cheek with my hand.

"I can't do that Bella. I'm so sorry."

She cried harder and threw herself in my lap.

"He's my whole life, Edward. He's my baby boy and they just took him, how? How did this happen? _Why _did this happen?"

She cried against my chest for a few minutes and I laid my head atop of hers.

"I don't know Bella, I just don't know."

The drive home was quiet; Bella was still in a trace-like state when we reached home. As soon as she saw Mase she didn't let him go. In fact, she didn't even let Bree wonder too far. Everyone was at the house, Charlie, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with their kids and my Mom and Dad. Bella took Mase and Bree to bed right away- not in the mood to talk to anyone.

We all talked for a few minutes and everyone said they would help in any way they could. Everyone left except for Jasper and Emmett.

"How's she handling it?" Jasper asked.

"She's not." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Dude, how are _you _handling it?"

"Better than she is, but not well I guess. Is it weird that I'm seriously going to miss that little boy? I mean beyond being the guy his mom is dating."

Jasper patted my shoulder.

"N'aw man. We're all going to miss him."

They didn't understand…..Mase was my son too. It may not have been written on a white sheet of paper in black in but- he was my son. I grabbed a bottle of beer and cracked the lid. I didn't want or need to get drunk, but I wanted a drink.

"Pretty heavy poison man." Emmett joked, grabbing one for him and Jasper.

I ignored him as Masen walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mase, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Mommy won't tell me what happened today. What happened Daddy?"

Emmett and Jasper both chocked on their drinks. I half smiled at them before I bent down to Masen's level.

"I think that your Mommy needs to tell you."

"But Alec says that his Mommy and Daddy are a team, and that when bad stuff happens they fix it together. You're my Daddy and my Mommy is my Mommy and you're supposed to fix it together, and I can help, too."

"Mase, I know you want to try and fix things but there's just some stuff your too little for yet. Mommy and I will do everything we can for you okay buddy? You just be a kid," I hugged him.

"Okay, goodnight Daddy." Mase hugged me back before running off to his room.

"Since when?" Jasper demanded.

I decided to play dumb.

"Since when, what?"

"Since when was the sky blue dipshit," Emmett scoffed. "Since when is he calling you Daddy?"

"Eh, maybe a couple of days?" I replied.

"Dude, that Victoria and James…..they seem like bad news, I mean they really are throwing Masen's life upside down." Emmett shook his head before he and Jasper walked out to the front door.

I didn't go to sleep, or even to bed right away after the guys left. I started thinking about how seriously out of the blue these people came up. I decided to do some research.

After about an hour or two I came across a private investigator's site, Max Kingsley. I scanned his site for a few moments before adding the phone number given to my contacts list when I heard footsteps.

"Mase is that you?"

Bella appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of my boxers and one of my old t-shirts. I couldn't form a complete- or a partial- sentence while she was standing there looking like THAT.

"Come here." I demanded.

Bella blushed and walked over to me, she stopped about a foot away from me. I shot her my crooked smile and pulled her closer to me. She bent her face to mine. I brushed my lips across hers. She straddled my lap and ran her fingers in my hair, my hands made it under the seam of her shirt and she melted against me. I love Bella, I really do, but at this time…..we couldn't do _that. _I wanted to- a lot- but it just wasn't the right timing. I pulled back and before I could even say anything to Bella she spoke.

"I know, not right now."

We kissed gently a few more times before we cuddled up together on the couch and put in some movie. I was tracing simple figures on her back when she spoke.

"Do you think they are bad people, Edward?"

I knew what she was talking about right away.

"I honestly have no idea. They seem…."

"Weird, right?"

"Weird." I agreed.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her about my looking at the PI, I wasn't sure how she'd react but I guess there was only one way to find out, I looked at the ceiling as I spoke.

"I was looking online and I came across a private investigator, Max Kingsley. Do you think we should give him a call?"

Bella looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love that you care so much about him. How did I ever get so lucky to find you?" She sighed against my chest.

"I don't know but I'm not letting go." I tilted her chin up and kissed her softly while intertwining our hands.

****A/N** Anyone hate me yet? I know I am new here but maybe you guys could lend me a little bit of trust with the story? **

**Anyways, why not leave me a review and tell me what you think about the judge's ruling or about the chapter in general? :D**

**Until next time! ~Ashleigh!**


	13. No Second Chances

****A/N** Hey everyone! First off, I want to say an honest thank you to people who read and review each update, it means a lot to me :) The next update won't be on Tuesday like normal, but probably around Thursday or Friday? I promise to keep going though! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing because of all the biology crap and because I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Stupid fate. **

Chapter thirteen: No second chances

**BPOV**

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Masen screamed for the umpteenth time tonight and running back to his room.

He was being difficult, wouldn't let Edward or I help him with his clothes…..he wouldn't even put _on _his clothes, he was currently running around the house in his underwear and socks. Friday was brining great misery into the house. It was the day that Masen would first be meeting Victoria and James. Edward went back to work on Wednesday and was coming home early today for the meeting. We were driving to a _Dave& Buster's_ type of place in Port Angela's for their visit. Edward was hell bent on sitting inside the car until the day was over, I agreed.

"Masen. You need to put your clothes on. You don't want them to see you in your underwear do you?" I said as I walked toward his room.

When I walked in to his room Bree was laughing on her Bed as Masen was pulling his pyjama shirt over his head.

"Masen what are you doing? You need clothes on."

"No, I don't. I'm going to bed, goodnight Mommy." Masen turned around, got in his bed and pulled the covers on top of him.

Bree and I traded a look like he was crazy.

I sat down on the edge of Masen's bed and pulled the covers back to reveal his head, I pushed his hair away from his forehead.

"I know you don't want to go Baby-"

"I'm not a baby Mommy." He interrupted me.

"I know you don't want to go, but these people really want to meet you."

I didn't want Masen to go anymore than he seemed to want to, but what else could I do. Edward supported whatever decision I made and it really warmed my heart at how much he had done for Masen and I. We may have been dating for two months, people may call us love-struck teenagers or that we were moving way to fast, we may even be the two craziest people in the history of the world but we were in love, as cliché as we could get but it was true. Edward Cullen was my forever.

"I don't want to meet them. What am I going to call them?"

"Their names are Victoria and James; you can call them that if you like. Now can you please be a good boy and get dressed?" After a few long moments he nodded his head.

He asked to get dressed himself so Bree and I walked out to the kitchen and we cut up an apple and shared it between the two of us. Bree was going to her friend's house for the night and if she (for whatever reason) wanted to come home Esme promised she would pick her up.

"Ella said that we're going to make smores!" Bree smiled.

She looked so much like a dad when she smiled- and then when she rolled her eyes she looked like a completely different person, one I wished to never meet. I didn't need people taking away Mase and then have a deranged, crazy, psycho to come back and take Bree…..in a way- she was all I had left, and I don't think I've ever told her that.

"Bree, you know I love you, right?" I asked.

She put down the apple slice she was eating and looked at me, kind of shocked.

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Not as much as Daddy I don't think. He talks about you all the time."

We laughed together before Bree's facial expression looked like she was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I playfully nudged her shoulder.

"Can I call you Mommy?" she asked out of the blue.

"W…wh…what are yo…..what do you mean?"

"Masen calls my Daddy, Daddy and he says I had a Mommy but I don't member her, and Ella has a Mommy and she does all the same things you do. So can I?"

I felt honoured, I couldn't really deny it.

"I think you need to ask your Daddy, but if he says yes then I would love it if you called me Mommy." I gave Bree a hug and kissed her forehead before we continued eating our apple slices. A very sullen looking Mase came into the kitchen, he was wearing brown and green army pants and a blue army shirt….at least he was dressed.

"That's what you're wearing?" He nodded stubbornly, and walked fully into the kitchen…..dragging behind him was Mr. Boe.

"How come you're taking Mr. Boe? You haven't had him out for a while."

"If I have to go then Mr. Boe has to go too."

"Okay, we're just waiting for Maymay and Daddy to get home then."

As if on cue, the pair of them walked through the front door.

"Hello everyone." Edward smiled, kissing mine and Bree's forehead and tousling Masen's hair. "Ready to go?"

"No. Daddy do I have to go? I don't want to. How about we just go play soccer?" Mase whined. When Edward wasn't working or having tea parties with Bree or doing something else he was teaching Masen how to play soccer. He'd been saying that he wanted to play soccer when he was all grown up.

It made me sad because I might not ever get to see that.

"We can play tomorrow; we have to go see Victoria and James tonight." Edward compromised.

I said bye to Esme, kissed Bree's forehead and we unloaded an unhappy, grumpy Masen in the backseat. Edward held my hand at the center console and once we were about fifteen minutes away from the D&B in Port Angele's Masen's questions started.

"What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll love you right away, why wouldn't they? You cute and funny and you can tie your shoes all by yourself. You can even count to thirty, so you're really smart. I'm sure they'll like you Mase." I explained.

"What if I don't like them?"

Edward and I traded a look.

"Mase, you have to keep an open mind about these people, you're going to be seeing them a lot more okay? So try your best to like them." Edward answered.

"But what if I don't?" Masen persisted.

"Just try."

Masen hugged his monkey in the back seat of the car as we pulled into the parking lot- we hadn't told Masen where we were going because it was a place that we'd been out to dinner one night…..we hoped Masen didn't make the connection, but I saw his excitement grow in the back seat from the rear-view mirror.

"YAY! Daddy can we play that space ship game again? Pleaseee!" Mase smiled.

"We're not staying long. We're just going to drop you off and then you're going to play with James and Victoria okay? But we're going to pick you right up after." I told him.

Masen looked petrified, Edward rushed to reassure him.

"We are going to stay in the van. Right outside the door."

He let out a sigh and unbuckled his seat belt.

Edward picked a parking spot; we all got out of the car and walked towards D&B's. We stepped through the door and met with the social worker assigned to our 'case'…still hated that word.

"Evening Dr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. Hello Masen, I'm Tia….I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Weston aren't here yet so if they aren't here in twenty minutes you can go home."

"I can wait twenty minutes. That's like one _Scooby Doo._" Mase cheered.

Cue inner mortification.

"Do you like that show?" Tia asked him as we walked to a table, ignoring the other comment.

Masen spoke when we sat down.

"Not really, but Bree- my sister- does. I like fox and the hound! But that's a movie." He explained.

Tia looked up from Masen and glanced at Edward and me, Edward was sitting on the far left of the booth, then Mase, then I on the right. I'd never heard Masen say Bree was his sister, did he even know what a sister was? Why would he call her that anyways?

"So I understand that the two of you are dating?"

"Yes." I answered, but I think it came out more like a question.

"I only ask because I have to make sure Masen goes to a good home. That he's being taken care of, I wasn't aware you had a second child Ms. Swan."

"Oh I don't, Bree is Edward's daughter." I explained.

Tia turned to look at Mase again.

"Do you like sharing your Mommy with Edward and Bree? Do you _like _Edward and Bree?" She asked.

Masen looked like he thought about it for a moment.

"I love them, but not when Bree wants the light on at night. I don't like the light on when I sleep. But I love my Daddy. He's showing me how to play soccer, I'm gonna play soccer on the TV when I get big."

Tia's eyebrows shot up when Mase referred to Edward as 'Daddy', Edward and I just smiled at him….he normally didn't open up to people this much on a firsthand basis. The waitress came over and asked us if we'd like a drink, and before we could have declined Masen asked for chocolate milk, that was when Tia informed us we were welcome to stay in the restaurant for the meeting. We accepted at once and ordered a drink- coke for myself and Edward asked for a sprite.

Just about fifteen minutes had passed when James and Victoria finally showed up. Victoria looked like she wanted to kill every kid in the place and James was pinching the bridge of his nose with fire in his eyes, they almost looked like a deep burgundy color. The worst part of seeing them like this was that I could see Masen in between the two, same blonde hair as James, Victoria's face. Edward threw his arm around Masen and I.

"Hi Masen, I'm Victoria, and this is James." The redheaded said in a surprising baby-like coo, but it was more of a natural tone than something implied.

"Hi." He said in an offhand tone, not looking at them but holding Mr. Boe to his chest.

They looked a little fazed, like they didn't know how to talk to him. Masen may not have looked at them, but I noticed him lean into Edward's side and he grabbed the bottom of my shirt in his fist, still not looking at them.

James looked like he was biting his tongue….if this irritated him then I wouldn't say he wasn't a kids guy.

"Want to go play some games?" Victoria waved an orange games card.

Masen raised his head a tiny bit and then looked back down. Tia observed quietly.

I bent down to Masen.

"Remember what Daddy said? You have to try to like them, please? For me?" I whispered.

Masen sighed, relented and looked up at Victoria and James, well glared would be more like it.

"Fine. But I'm not playing the spaceship game with you." Masen told them.

Edward refrained from smiling and I just moved out of the way to let Masen out.

"We'll be right here okay Mase?"

He nodded, kissed my check, waved bye to Edward and Tia and took Mr. Boe with him off the game room. I wasn't worried about him getting lost- not because I knew Mr. and Mrs. Weston would look out for him but because Masen had a very good sense of direction- something he got from my dad. I realized I was holding my breath as Masen walked away, and once everyone was gone, Edward placed his hands on the side of my face.

"Breathe Bella. He'll be fine, he's with a very prestigious case worker, she is one of their top people."

I let out the air I was holding.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

Edward waved his iPhone.

"Google." He half smiled; I smiled along with him when I thought of something.

"Hey, do you still have that number for the PI you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like to call him?" I nodded my head.

"They- the Weston's- don't sit right with me. It could never hurt."

Edward agreed and we sat on the bench Google-ing random things, waiting for the meeting to be finished. Mase ran over to our table with a bunch of tickets trailing behind him.

"Mommy! Daddy! LOOK!" he exclaimed.

"Wow! Good job baby!" I congratulated him. "Go have some more fun!"

Masen ran off again and Edward and I watched a movie on his phone for about thirty five minutes until we heard a big commotion going on in the game section. Us, and a few other tables in the dining area got up to see what was going on.

I couldn't see anything at first, but I could hear some deep tenor voice snapping completely. Edward and I rounded the corner and saw James snapping at Masen- Mase was sitting at the kid's play-dough table with tears going down his face. He saw me and began to get up. Everything happened in slow motion after that.

James grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it up, it landed on Masen and Edward and I ran over. James was still standing there once we got the table off Mase. Edward walked straight over to them as I picked up Masen in my arms, his arm bleeding at a very fast rate I tried to stop it with my shirt, but there wasn't much I could do. When I looked up again Edward was right there…..he ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Masen's arm.

"We've got to get him to a hospital now."

As we ran out I saw James wiping his face…..which smeared blood across it. How'd James get hurt? Not that I pitied him- I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it.

We raced down to the Port Angele's hospital where Masen was admitted into a room at once; the doctor's came over and took him to an operation room to give him stitches for his arm. Edward sat in a chair in the waiting room and I paced back in forth in front of him. The nurse came and got us when Masen was finished and informed us that he had six stitches in his left arm.

"Do you know how to treat the cut or do you need me to show you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm a doctor." Edward replied.

We walked into Masen's room where he was still out from the laughing gas. I sat on his bed and grabbed his little right hand.

We had to wait about thirty minutes for him to wake up but when he did we weren't surprised at his first words.

"I don't like them. I tried, but I don't like them and I don't wanna see them ever again!"

I patted Mase's hair but I didn't give him an answer. Once I signed the papers and the hospital released us we headed home- it was about twelve thirty by the time we got there. Masen went straight to bed after Edward gave him some children's Tylenol and Edward and I sat at the kitchen table.

We stared at the cell phone for twenty minutes before I decided to go ahead and call Max Kingsley.

It rang for a few moments and just as I was about to hand up. A male voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Max Kingsley speaking."

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and I was wondering if I could meet with you about becoming a private investigator for my son?"

"I'm already a private investigator," he chuckled through the phone line. "But I do have a slot open, does a meeting Sunday evening at Milo's in Port Angele's sound alright to you?"

I said it out loud for Edward- who nodded in the affirmative- because there was no way I was doing this alone.

"That sounds great. See you then Mr. Kingsley." I hung up the cell phone and Edward and I walked back to bed.

"Think he'll find anything use full?" I yawned.

"I'm not sure, fingers crossed. Goodnight my Bella."

The last thing I felt was Edward's lips against my forehead as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

****One last little A/N before I go! I have a one shot up, Falling Over You, and I would love it if you all R&R' that as well :)**

**Leave a review and we'll talk soon! **

**~Ashleigh**


	14. Daytime

****A/N** Hey everyone! I know this is early but I can't post tomorrow so I figured you'd all like an early post rather than a later one :)****

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. And I blame fate. **

Chapter fourteen: Daytime

**EPOV**

"Soccer! Please Daddy! Soccer, soccer, soccer!" Mase was jumping up and down on the living room floor with the soccer ball at his feet, he was wearing his new cleats that Charlie bough him. Bree came into the living room wearing another one of her tutu's and the light pink things again with a t-shirt.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaddy," Bree began, this was her I want something voice. "I want to go to Ballet classes!" She smiled like I'd never seen before.

She sat down on my knee, and of course Masen couldn't be out done so he sat down on the couch right next to me.

"So, ballet classes huh? Well okay, let's go sign you up," Mase was about to interrupt. "And when we get back we will play soccer."

"No Daddy, I want Bella to take me."

I was a little bit surprised, and then Bree leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Can I call Bella Mommy?" Bree asked me quietly.

I was shocked, I knew that Bella cared for Bree and vice versa but I didn't know that Bree thought of Bella that way- it made me very hopeful.

"If it's okay with her, then yes you can." I replied.

"YAY! I already asked her and she said I had to ask you! Yay!" Bree cheered.

"What are you so happy about?" Masen peered around me to look at Bree.

"Daddy says that I can call Bella Mommy!" Masen smiled along with Bree.

"Yay! Now we're a real family!" The thought kind of stopped me cold.

"Masen, I want you to understand something," I started. "We will always be a family okay? Because it doesn't matter who is in your blood, it matters who is in your heart. And you're going to be in my heart forever, I'll always be here for you, I love you buddy."

"I love you too Daddy, forever."

"Well, Mommy's at work, so we have to wait until she gets home." Bella was actually picking up a couple things for Masen's birthday on Friday.

"But it's Sunday, Mommy doesn't work on Sundays." Bree giggled.

It was very different- hearing Bree call Bella 'Mommy', but it made me feel happy…lighter almost. I explained to them that Bella had to do paperwork and also that we were meeting a friend for dinner, we were actually meeting with Max Kingsley, and Charlie was going to come over and watch the kids at my house.

Bree and Mase decided that while we were waiting for Bella to come home that we should re-watch the first Scooby doo movie. Well Bree decided while Masen and I rolled our eyes at each other. It was hard to believe that anyone would forfeit the ability to watch this little boy grow up, I had only known him for about two months but I couldn't imagine not seeing his face every day.

The movie didn't do much to hold my attention, my mind wandered and eventually I landed on the topic of housing. Bella, the kids and I basically moved around between the two houses and I wondered how Bella would feel about moving in together permanently. I smiled just thinking about it.

After the movie Bree and Masen wanted to go out and play outside while I made them some grilled cheese sandwiches. As soon as I got the sandwiches into the frying pan Bella peered her head around the door carrying two large unwrapped boxes.

"Where's Masen?" She whispered.

I took the pan off the burner and walked over to help her with the packages. I took them from her and kissed her cheek.

"He and Bree are playing in the back yard."

Bella sighed and walked back to the bedroom with me. I put the boxes in the closet to avoid Masen seeing them. When I turned around to look at Bella she had a pouty face, but it looked playful more than anything.

"What?" I asked.

"I never got my hello kiss." She whined- unable to keep the smile off her face.

"My apologies." I crookedly smiled; I knew that was her favourite.

I made the two steps it took to reach her and I kissed her passionately. She responded immediately and melted her chest against mine. It wasn't unusual for the two of us to make out like teenagers but we actually hadn't crossed that big line yet. It wasn't that we weren't ready; we just didn't feel like planning it was necessary. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"As much as I _really_ would like to finish this, I have grilled cheese on and the kids are outside." I breathed.

Bella just looked into my eyes and nodded, we got up together and I kissed her hard before we walked back into the kitchen where I put the grilled cheese back on and Bella opened the sliding doors for the kids, she made them wash their hands before lunch.

Bella placed their plates in front of them.

"Thank you Mommy." Mase and Bree chanted together.

Bella smiled and hugged them both, remaining conscious of Masen's stitches. Bree had wondered about that when we picked her up from her friend's house in the morning, she even made Masen a get well card.

"Hi guys, what'd you do all morning?"

Masen told her about watching the Scooby Doo movie again and rolled her eyes, she chuckled at her reaction. I sat down next to Bella and handed her a sandwich as well. I put my arm around the back of her chair.

"Mommy," Bree started. "Can you and me—"

"You and I." I corrected her.

"No Daddy. I want _Mommy_ to take me." I chuckled at her misunderstanding. "Will you take me to sign up for ballet classes? Please Mommy!" Bree begged.

Bella actually looked excited; she looked to me, silently asking if it was okay, I nodded in the affirmative.

"Well, how about after we finish lunch? Mase are you coming? Edward?"

"Daddy and me are going to play soccer."

"Daddy and I, Mase." I corrected him as well.

"Huh?" He looked as me funny, and before I could explain there was a knock at the door.

Bree jumped off her chair to answer the door, I began to get up with her.

"Are you expecting someone, Honey?" I asked Bella; she blushed furiously every time I called her that, she shook her head no. I kissed Bella's forehead and went to get the door with Bree but Bree had already answered it by the time I got there.

"Hi! I'm Bree! Who are you?" Bree smiled at the person standing in the doorway, I turned the corner just in time to see Tia standing there, I couldn't deny my shock.

"Hello Bree! I'm Tia, your Daddy's friend." Bree nodded, shrugged and went back to the kitchen, obviously not to interested anymore.

"Hello Edward, is Isabella here? I do have—" Tia was interrupted by Bree yelling in the kitchen.

"Mommy! Daddy's friend is at the door!" We heard her laugh before Tia began speaking again.

"Bree's mother is here? Do I have the right address? This is Isabella's house, correct?" Before I could answer her questions Bella came over to my side.

"Hello Tia, what can we help you with? Bree told me someone was at the door." Bella looked slightly concerned but she also looked happy- she was just walking around looking happier. It also made my heart swell when she said _"we" _instead of _"I"._ Tia looked a little surprised.

"Bree told you that? I hadn't thought, sorry. May I come in?"

I was interested in why Tia was here, but I assumed it was because that she kind of disappeared at _Dave & Buster's_. Bella invited her in and we sat at the kitchen table, Masen fell asleep on the couch and Bree was re-watching yet another episode of Scooby Doo. How she could watch the same episode over and over again without getting bored, I'll never know. I pulled a blanket over Masen before joining Tia and Bella in the kitchen, putting my arm around Bella as I had before. Tia folded her hands on the table top.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here today." She started. "After observing the fiasco at the restaurant last night, it puts a bit of a strain on this movement for Masen. How is he?"

There seemed to be an undercurrent meaning to her words, she couldn't seriously place Mase with them after that could she? Bella seemed to be thinking along the same lines and glared at Tia while answering the question.

"He's got stitches in his arms now, other than that he seems to be fine." Bella bit her tongue, debating on whether or not to add something else, she decided she wasn't finished. "Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why didn't you do something? You're a social worker and isn't your job to protect kids? If it wasn't for Edward my son could've been off much worse."

Tia didn't seem surprised by Bella's hostilely, but I was.

"My job was to observe during the meeting and we are not in a place to physically remove the child without a cause, I can honestly say I did not think Mr. Weston would flip a table over on his own child-"

"My child." Bella interrupted.

"And by the time it happened, it was too late to intervene, and you and Dr. Cullen were there. Now I do have to tell you, it was slightly improper for you to rush the minor out of there with no indication of doing so to the Weston's." Bella and I stared at her in disbelief.

Bella started to turn red and shake in anger; I rubbed her arm soothingly and spoke before Bella could lunge at her throat.

"You cannot possibly think that we were going to stand by while Masen was lying underneath a table bleeding? Especially after telling us that it was too late for you to do anything, that's not what someone would do if their child was lying on the floor, bleeding, under a table." I emphasized.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Bella stood up and showed her to the door.

Tia nodded her head and began to walk out the door, before she left Tia turned to face Bella and I.

"There's been a hearing set for Wednesday to discuss what happened on Friday. You are both to attend, see you then." Tia handed me an enclosed white envelope.

After Tia left Bella and I sat down at the table and opened the envelope, if it was about Masen, I wondered why it was addressed to me instead of Bella. I opened it regardless and read the contents.

"You've got to be kidding!" I scoffed.

"What is it?" Bella asked putting her hand on my arm.

I snorted and tossed the paper to Bella.

"You hit him?" Bella gasped. "Why?"

I threw her a disbelieving look.

"Okay, I guess I know _why_, but why would he file this against you? He flipped a table over our- my son!"

I ignored part of her comment for the moment.

"You know I think of him that way right? As our son." I told her earnestly. "And as for James, he did this to be a pain in the ass!" I quipped.

Bella half smiled and returned to our original subject.

"Stupid jackass," she muttered. "Do you think Max will be able to find something on him by Wednesday?"

"I hope so." I kissed her forehead.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Masen called from the couch.

Bella took my hand as we walked into the living room, leaving behind the nonsense we had to deal with at the kitchen table. Before we even stepped into the room Bella went and sat by Mase when Bree started to show me all her Barbie dolls.

"See, this one's the Daddy Barbie because he is a boy and he's a doctor, just like you!" Bree smiled.

"Oh, I see." I smiled at her.

Bree rolled her eyes at my response and walked over to tap Bella on the shoulder.

"Mommy, can we go to sign the ballet papers now? Please?"

"Hold on one minute Baby." Bella put her hand back on Masen's forehead.

"Edward, does he feel hot to you?"

I knelt down in front of them and put my hand over Masen's forehead, he was burning up.

"Wow, yes he is. Masen how do you feel? Can you tell me what hurts?"

I may not have been specialized in peiadactricts but I'd seen enough sick little kids in the ER.

"My tummy hurts and I'm sleepy and there's a little boy playing the drums in my head and he won't be quiet." Mase whined.

"Sounds like the flu." I whispered to Bella.

"Aww, my poor Baby," she cooed. "Do you want anything?" Bella asked brushing back his hair off his forehead.

"Daddy." He sniffled.

My heart swelled, Bella looked up at me with love in her eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back, getting up off the couch and I took her place, Masen cuddled up against my side and Bella threw a warm blanket around us. He fell asleep almost instantly and Bree came over and tugged on Bella's shirt.

"Can we go now Mommy?" Bree pleaded.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here? I can stay."

"NOOOOOOO!" Bree protested; Bella and I smiled at her.

"We'll be just fine, maybe pick up some medicine for him? I will text you."

She leaned in for a kiss which I returned immediately. Bree hugged me and kissed Masen on the cheek, I teased her about not kissing me and she waved her hand dismissively. Bella and Bree left and I quietly turned on the TV before texting Bella to pick up some child's liquid Tylenol, I love you was all I received in return.

Masen woke up about ten minutes after Bella stepped out the door, complaining that his ears were sore too. I asked him if he wanted some soup and he nodded meekly. I rose from the couch and he laid down putting his head on the arm rest while I made him some soup.

"Daddy!" Mase called from the living room, I let the soup simmer as I walked over to him.

"Yes, Buddy?"

"I want my Mr. Boe." He whined.

"Okay, I'll get him for you in one minute." I tussled his hair and walked back into the kitchen.

I was just pouring the bowl of chicken noodle soup when Bella and a twirling Bree came through the front door. Bella kissed me hello and handed me the Tylenol. She asked if he wanted anything and before Bella could volunteer to go get Mr. Boe Bree had already ran up the stairs to get him. She bounced back into the living room and gave the monkey to Mase, we could hear them talking in the kitchen.

"What do you wanna watch?" Bree asked.

"Don't you wanna watch Scooby Doo?" Masen wondered, shocked.

"Well, yea, but you're sick, so you can pick."

"Hmm, Lion King." He decided.

Bree took it upon herself to put the movie in and she sat back on the couch besides Masen.

"You're my best sister ever." I could hear him yawning as he said it.

"And you're my favourite brother."

Bella fed Masen his soup and gave him a teaspoon of the medicine, and he fell back asleep on the couch. Once it was around half past four Bella started fretting in the kitchen, she was debating about leaving him here with Charlie of cancelling the meeting with Max. I managed to calm her down some and allow her to see that, one night with Max could make sure she spent every day with Masen, after a little while longer she finally relented and around five Charlie showed up.

I explained that Masen was sick and Bella started to fret all over again. Charlie laughed and said that she was still alive and that they would be fine, it didn't really do much to calm Bella's nerves. I eventually got her out of the house and into the van.

"Are you _sure _he's going to be okay?" Bella stressed.

"Are you doubting your Fathers ability to take care of our kids?" I chuckled.

"No, yes, maybe." She fretted.

I grabbed her hand at the side of the arm rest.

"They will be fine, relax, the restaurant is right over here. Are you ready?"

Bella sighed, squeezed my hand and nodded. I pulled into the parking lot and walked around to open Bella's door, well to hold it for her, she never actually _waited_ until I was at her door.

****Well, why not leave me a review and tell me what you think? :) In case you haven't already, why not check out "Falling Over You", my new one/shot! :) Until next time, Ashleigh. **


	15. Meetings

****A/N** Okay, I know this is a little late but in my defence I had a busy week. The polyvore will be up tomorrow and it will be on my profile like all the other ones. Hope you guys like this chapter, even though it's a little bit shorter than usual…..better a little than none. :) **

****Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I'm working on my time machine so give me a bit…..****

Chapter fifteen: Meetings

**BPOV**

Figures, the night that I have to go out to protect Masen, my poor little baby was home sick. Edward made me feel better and I knew my dad was capable of taking care of them, but still. I sat in the booth at Milo's bouncing my knee constantly. Edward placed his hand on my knee and I shot an apologetic glance at him. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him, it relaxed me instantly.

A slim man with a silk shirt and black crinkled hair walked over to our table, he looked like the typical business man, I definitely did not expect him to be the PI Edward hired.

"Cullen? Edward Cullen?" The man questioned, squinting his eyes as he was still not at our table.

"I wondered if it was you!" Edward grinned.

"Where've you been hiding? How's that beast of a brother of yours? And _who_ is this?" The man asked, eyed me from head to toe, his stare kind of made me uncomfortable. I unconsciously leaned against Edward a little more.

"I live out in Forks now; Emmett and the rest of the family live out there too. Max, this is Bella."

Max finally reached the edge of our table and sat across from us, pulling his briefcase in the seat with him. Having Edward know him made me feel better rather than embarrassed than spilling all this to a friend, it made me feel safer in an odd way.

"Bella, nice to meet you, I am Max Kingsley, Private Investigator extraordinaire." He winked.

Was he flirting with me right in front of Edward? Maybe I was imagining things, but he still made me uncomfortable.

"Hello, Mr. Kingsley. How did you two meet?" I asked.

"None of that Mr. crap, if you're associated with Edward here then your good people in my books."

"Max was in a law class with Emmett and he came home for dinner a couple times." Edward smiled.

"Oh, okay."

"Well I suppose this visit wasn't all an accident now was it? What problem can I help you with then?"

Edward and I traded parts of the story and we explained to Max that we needed to hire him to see if there was anything, anything at all, that could prevent James and Victoria from taking my son. We explained about the incident on Friday and Max nodded, taking it all in. It was about quarter to seven when I excused myself from the table to call Masen.

"Hello?" my Dad answered the phone.

"Dad, Hi! How's Mase?"

"Oh that's nice Bella. I'm good too, nice to hear from you." He joked. "He's fine; here he wants to talk to you."

I could hear the phone being passed.

"Hi Mommy, how's your dinner? Is Daddy there?" Masen asked it still made me so happy that Mase had accepted Edward as much as he did.

"Hi Baby, dinner's good and Daddy's back at the table with our friend. How do you feel? Are you having fun with Grandpa? Where's Bree?"

"Grandpa says if I feel better on Tuesday he's going to take me and Bree fishing! I feel a little better, but I'm still sleepy. I'm going to bed now. Bye Mommy." Mase yawned.

"Love you."

"You too."

My dad came back on the phone and told me that Bree had fallen asleep on the couch, I told him to just leave her there and Edward or I would put her in bed when we got home. I had to hang up and I told him we'd be home in an a couple hours.

I went back to the table and sat next to Edward who was talking with Max; he automatically put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I sat for about ten minutes listening to the boys talk about Mase.

"So were all settled then?" Max concluded. "I will start tonight and I will talk to you Tuesday night, I can't make any guarantees about finding anything but I will promise to try my hardest. I will talk to you soon."

We said our goodbyes to Max; he left us with his personal phone number.

"So what do you think? Will he find something?" I asked Edward hopefully.

"One can only hope, but if there's a guy who can, it's Max. He's taken law courses so he knows what he can and cannot do and he's always had a knack for figuring things out other people normally wouldn't have even thought of." Edward explained.

We paid the bill and drove back home, everything was, still. Like we were just waiting for something for to happen, bad or good was still undecided.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"Well, now we wait."

The drive home wasn't as long as we'd anticipated, there seemed to be no cars on the road at all. I rested my head against the seat as Edward turned on the radio station to some talk so and grabbed my hand and rested them in my lap. Though the van speakers I could pick up that the jist on of the conversation was about why people stayed in relationships when they _knew_ there wasn't going to be a future for them.

"Do you ever think about there being a future for us?" I blurted out, unthinkingly.

I blushed at my outburst but Edward just smirked at me and raised my hand to his lips, kissing the back of my hand.

"All the time," He replied.

"Really?" I clarified, shocked.

I half expected him to do the typical guy thing, exclaim that we were moving way to fast and for him to dump me right then and there. I was actually quite content with the speed we were moving. There may have been a thing or two that I couldn't wait much longer for.

"Yes really," Edward said- interrupting my thoughts. "I do want to ask you something first though."

I nodded for him to go on, holding my breath.

"Do you ever think about having more kids?"

"Yes." I answered immediately.

To be completely honest, I never did think about having more kids, but just the thought of having _Edward's _child, _our _own complete one hundred percent child, well…..how could I ever pass that up?

I smiled at him again and rested my head against the seat….resting my eyes.

"Honey, wake up. We're home." Edward shook my shoulder gently.

I opened my eyes slowly and he leaned down to kiss me sweetly, it made me feel like sleeping beauty.

"I kind of like when you fall asleep in the car…you don't open the door before I can get to you." He smiled.

"You know chivalry is dead right? Besides, guys are only supposed to do that when they are trying to get the girl, you already have me." I reasoned.

Edward just shrugged and brought me into the house. My dad told us that the kids were already in bed and that Masen was absolutely fine- only asking for us once before he fell asleep.

Having so many great people in Mase's life made me feel so much better about everything we were doing. James was psychotic, there was no way I could place my little baby boy in his possession, and where was Victoria when this happened? Standing off to the side watching, how does a mother do something like that? How does anyone stand there and watch her child? I couldn't.

Edward and I went to bed early that night, making out like teenagers for a good portion of the hour. Each night we became more and more insatiable, I knew I wasn't going to be able to wait for _that_ much longer- but I didn't know where Edward stood. I tucked myself under Edward's arm and laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"Mommy! Make it stop!" Bree whined, flailing my alarm clock over her head.

I shielded the light away from my eyes and pushed the off button on the alarm clock. I looked up at her and she was wearing the purple flower girl dress Alice bought for her; that woke me up. If she got a speck of…dirty _air_….on that Alice would turn into a total savage.

"Bree! What are you wearing? That dress only comes out when Alice is over!" I fretted.

"She is." Bree giggled.

"Oh, well tell Alice I will be down in a minute."

Bree hopped off my bed leaving me to get dressed. Edward left a note on my night stand saying he loved me and to meet him at the hospital for lunch. I giggle a bit before walking down stairs.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chimed from the living room.

If there was something I'd learned over the summer it was that even after all this time Bella and Alice in the mornings _still _didn't mix.

"You're too peppy in the morning," I grumbled. "Mase come take your medicine, we have to go to Tiny Toes today."

Masen was still sniffling and he had a fever on and off, I hoped he'd be better by Friday, his birthday. I had picked him up some big toy car he wanted and a new soccer set, with nets and everything. Edward wanted to get him and Bree one of those driveable little car things. I was a little hesitant but he assured me he would buy the ones where we could override their cars with remote controls. I sighed at how much he was spoiling them, complained about how much these cars were actually going to cost and then finally relented. Until he told me he was getting them shipped in, which was extra cost. I stayed quiet because I knew there was no changing his mind.

"Ah, Ah, Ahh." Alice sang.

"What?" I asked her

"No Tiny Toes for you today Bella. Today were going shopping. And before you can even protest, we're doing this because I need a new dress for the Labour Day party the Cullen's have every year."

Oh, right. I had totally forgot about that...this year it was on Friday, the 27th. Of August, Masen's birthday. I wondered how Edward and Esme would take it when I would tell them I can't go.

"Alice I have to make a call, one minute."

I dialled Edwards's number first. It was eight thirty so her should be on break, he answered on the first ring.

"Hi Honey," I could hear the smile in his voice. "What's up? Did you get my note?"

"Hi, and I did. I will come if I can get away from Alice. She wants to take me shopping and you kn-"

"Actually Bella, I just remembered I can't go shopping until one thirty, so I will just drop off Bree and Mase at Tiny Toes on my way out." Alice interrupted me.

I told Edward to hold on for a moment and I put the phone against my chest to muffle the sound.

"What came up that you have to push back shopping?" I asked, bewildered. "But okay, make sure you have their car seats and can you pick me up at the hospital when you're ready to go?"

Alice nodded her head and I went back to Edward on the phone as Alice took my kids and walked out the door.

"That was weird...Alice pushed back a shopping trip."

"Maybe she just has some wedding thing to do with Jasper, anyways. You can come for lunch now right?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Where do you want to meet?"

He thought about it for a moment and then decided I can just ask a nurse to page him. I agreed, told him I loved him and hung up the phone.

Seeing as Alice took the kids, I headed to Tiny Toes for an hour, I just had to do some paper work, filling and invoicing. I finished in about two hours, said hello to Bree and Masen and went home deciding to get changed for my lunch date with Edward.

I put on some good jeans, a striped blue top and my sneakers. When it was just after eleven thirty I got in my little car and drove to the hospital.

The nurse I was talking to was a total bitch; she wouldn't page Edward saying that she highly doubted he was dating me. I scoffed at her when Edward came on over the intercom.

"Emilee, is my girlfriend Bella Swan here yet? Send her through as soon as she gets here." Then he beeped out.

I may have sent a cocky grin her way and she pressed the buzzer to open the door. Edward saw me at once and he kissed me as soon as he reached me. I wouldn't really say it was appropriate for the workplace but I certainly wasn't going to object. He hung up his white coat inside his office and pulled out an umbrella. I gave him a confused look and he just smiled, pulling me along to the doors.

Sure enough it was raining, Edward stopped me at the edge of the overhang handed me the umbrella-even though I wasn't getting wet- and bent down on one knee. I gasped.

****A/N** Okay….why not leave me a review and tell me how much you hate me for the cliff hanger?**

**~Ashleigh**


	16. My Futures Almost All Set

****A/N** Hello Readers, I am so sorry that this is so late, I've been under so major stress lately. I am almost positive that it will not be a disappointment! Lots of fluff, so, read away!  
>**Disclaimer: Twilight's is not mine, this plot, however is. <strong>

Chapter sixteen: My Future's (Almost) All Set

**BPOV**

Edward bent down on one knee and pulled out a blindfold, he stood back up smirking at my surprised face. That wasn't what I had been expecting. I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't do that!"

"What are you talking about, Isabella?" I glared at Edward, but couldn't for too long and ended up smiling along with him.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked, suddenly very serious.

"With my life." I responded effortlessly

Edward tied the blindfold over my face. When I asked what it was for he told me to just trust him. I wrapped my arms around him as we started walking. I could hear the pitter-patter of the rain atop of the umbrella as Edward and I walked to...to where ever we were going.

Edward told me to sit down, and even though I wasn't too happy about sitting down on a wet surface I did so willingly, I was surprised to find I sat on a blanket. I could feel Edward release me and sit across from me.

"You can take it off now Bella." He told me.

I reached behind my head to take off the blindfold, when it fell in front of my face I was surprised at what surrounded me. It was a re-creation of our first date. Twinkling lights above my head and Edward somehow managed to set up a blanket and a picnic basket. Sitting next to Edward was a box. A tiny ring box, I couldn't take my eyes off it.

I looked down and silently panicked, was it what I thought it was? What if I wasn't ready for that yet? Edward and I had been dating for two months! We hadn't even had a chance to move on to some of the physical aspects of our relationship yet! He couldn't seriously be considering asking me to marry him could he?

Then another trail of thought popped into my mind. It was the radio talk show we heard about the other night. Could I ever see a future with Edward? I knew the answer immediately, of course. We were already living our own little life; I loved Edward with everything I had. I couldn't wait to marry him, I didn't care that we'd only been dating two months, I didn't care that we hadn't had sex yet. I loved him.

"So going shopping with Alice this afternoon? What on earth is she buying now? If she buys Bree another dress were going to need to build an add on." he chuckled.

I laughed along with him, anxious for him to ask me. It was odd, I was so worried about it and then once I was decided, that was it. Edward continued with a nonchalant tone.

"Bella, would you like to live together?" he asked, sounding off handed but still staring at me, I gasped, I was expecting a ring not a new key.

"Really? You want to live together? Like full time, I mean I know we're already kinda semi-splitting our houses between the two of us but," I was rambling. Edward kissed me to stop.

"I'm sure; I mean it's only customary." I arched an eyebrow. "Because I want you to marry me Bella." Edward propped up on one knee and presented me with a ring. "Isabella Swan. I promise to love you every single moment of forever. I promise to love our son and daughter, and any other children we may have, even a puppy if you wish. I knew from the very first time I looked in your chocolate brown eyes that you were it for me. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

I looked up into his emerald green eyes and spoke from my heart.

"Yes." I leaned into kiss him. "A million times, yes."

Edward placed his hands on the side of my face and I threw my arms around his neck, wishing I was strong enough to hold him prisoner there. We kissed softly for a few minutes before I looked up to gaze at the twinkling lights again. The white gazebo spread above my head and I could hear the soft pitter patter of the rain drops over head. I ran over our first date detail by detail and leaned my back against his chest.

"You know, this is second time you've proposed to me?" I said absently, gazing at my engagement ring. "Thank you Edward."

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Masen and Bree appeared in their pink and blue rain coats, with Alice standing at their side holding a big umbrella over their heads. I sat up and waved to them, they both came running over to Edward and I.

"Did you ask her? Did she say yes?" Masen asked Edward.

"She said yes Mase, look at Mommy's hand, she's wearing the ring!" Bree grabbed my hand and held it close to her face, as if to see all the tiny facets in the ring.

"Yay!" Masen cheered, giving Edward a high five.

When did he become such a guy? I must have blinked. I was still leaning against Edward and made no motion to move when Alice finally made it to the gazebo. She congratulated me on getting married and we got a little teary eyed together thinking of the prospect of both of us growing up. Alice left, leaving Masen and Bree with Edward and I. It was nice to have everyone together.

I still couldn't believe all the trouble Edward went to. After enjoying the rhythm of the rain Edward cell phone went off, and I remembered we were only on his lunch break. How much time had passed? I leaned forwards so Edward could get his phone out of his pocket.

"Mommy, can Bree and I go play soccer?"

Only in Forks would the raining have no bearing on the aspect of outdoor activities. I saw no appeal to getting wet when it was not necessary but I allowed them to go play, they took off playing.

"Who is it?" I mouthed to Edward.

I hadn't been paying attention to his conversation on the phone, so it surprised me when he told Max Kingsley, our PI to hold on so he could be put on speaker. Edward pushed the speaker button and I said hello to Max, he said hello in return and continued on why he was calling.

"Now this really is extraordinary news, depending on your view of things I guess. I have some things I want to go over with you before tomorrow's hearing, I will be present there and give it to the judge for examination but I would like you to see what's coming, to not have any surprises. Would you be able to meet today? I am free from two until seven thirty this afternoon."

Edward and I thought about it for a minute, I told Max any time he could do it would not be a problem. We decided on three o'clock at our house. After Edward said his goodbyes Masen and Bree came running back, dripping of rain water and muddy drips. Edward packed up the blanket he had laid out, handed me the ring box and we walked back to the van. Bree and Masen ran ahead to get out of the rain and into the van, which I saw pointless because they were already drenched.

I stopped Edward right before we were out of the rain, with the umbrella still over our heads.

"You know, there's still something we haven't done yet…." I started.

"Your impatient female hormones are my greatest obstacle right now, do you know that?"

I giggled at the sound of that before I began again. "No, I was going to say that you've never kissed me in the rain."

Edward gave me a puzzled look. "Do girls really dream about that kinda stuff?"

I nodded and a new expression washed over his face, he threw everything in the back of the van and pulled me by the waist under the eavesdrop, kissing me passionately. He hoisted me up around his waist and walked out into the rain. I could feel each raindrop sliding down his face and my hands were slipping straight through his wild sex hair. This was my favourite kiss. He slid me back onto my feet, and pulled his face apart from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"I love you, my _fiancée._" Edward whispered in my ear.

My response got caught in my throat at the new word. _Fiancée. _The word was completely new to me, even as scary as the eight letter word appeared to be, I knew it was right for Edward and I. When we got home the first thing I did was toss Masen and Bree in the bath tub. Dripping with mud and rain water was not how I intended to let them sit around in the house.

There were minimal complaints from Bree but Masen had never been a fan of baths so he was a bit more of a fight. Edward sat him down and told him to be good for 'Mommy', and he listened right away. I teased him about listening to Edward and that I wasn't good enough. Masen rolled his eyes and told me that I wasn't a guy so I wouldn't understand. I laughed at how mature he sounded.

"When are we moving into one big house?" Bree asked as I was rinsing the soap out of her hair with a pail.

"I don't know, baby girl." I wiped the water away from her eyes and wrapped her in a towel.

Bree walked to her bedroom to get dressed while I finished washing Masen's hair. He was splashing about in the tub when he pulled out the plug, proclaiming he was finished. Seeing as there was still soap in his hair I had to turn on the shower head….safe to say I was glared out by my four year old.

They both managed to get themselves dressed by two- thirty. I wasn't a huge fan of having Masen and Bree around when Max came over, but Edward assured me it would be fine and they were playing upstairs in Masen's room. I ended up in the kitchen making some toast for Edward and I and I found myself constantly starring at my ring. Edward came back in from making a phone call outside and I guess he had finally had enough of just watching me in the kitchen when he lifted me up on the counter as I pressed to toast down.

His lips made a trail of burning kissed down the side of my face, stopping at the corner of my mouth.

"I can't wait much longer you know." He whispered around my lips.

"Then don't." I breathed.

"I don't think our first time should be on the counter, with our kids in the next room, and only having fifteen minutes." Edward kissed me passionately again, I twisted my fingers in and out through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine, the connection that we had...until I smelt something burning.

"The toast!" I exclaimed.

I popped up the toaster before it could completely burn down my house. Edward started laughing, asking me why the toast just didn't pop up on its own. We joked about how my toaster just wasn't that hi-tech. I ended up throwing out the blackened toast and settled on eating a bowl of the mini wheat's Bree loved so much, I didn't see what was so great about it, it tasted like sand with frosting on it. I was just putting my dish in the sink when Edward answered the door for Max.

"Hello Max, how've you been? We've gone from not talking for years to twice in one week." I could hear Edward chuckle. I rinsed off my hands at the sink and slid my engagement ring back on my finger, gazing at it again before walking back out.

"Hello Mr. - Max." I grinned. "Come on in, would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you Bella, I have to get ready for court tomorrow, so let's get down to business shall we?" I tried to read Max's expression, and for the most part he looked pleased.

"I've been doing some background work on James, and I did my job of watching him over Sunday night. I don't know how they missed this." Max shook his head. "He's a wanted con-artist."

Edward and I gasped. "What do you mean? How is that _miss-able_?" I spluttered.

"In my books it isn't. He is not a good person, not to mention that their last name isn't even Weston, it's actually Martin. Where ever these two came from, do not deserve the child. I also have rough evidence that they themselves abandoned their son, more than once too." Max continued. "An old neighbour of theirs has agreed to testify on your behalf. Saying that after they had the child, the dumped him in the lap of one of their friends. The friend- for a reason she does not know- one day dropped the kid off back with James and Victoria, and she'd never seen the man since. A little while later, the boy- Masen- was never seen again. She doesn't believe that there had ever been anything broken into, never a ruckus or anything broken or de-faced. On top of all this, I discovered footage from a red-light video surveillance camera a picture of Victoria and James running a red light only one day before you found the minor. Coincidence? I think not, I still don't understand how anyone missed all these details when you looked for his parents in the first place. Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy."

I sat still for a moment, letting it all sink in. I began to slowly smile, Edward's expression mirrored mine.

"We're not going to lose our son." I whispered to him.

Edward grabbed my hand and smiled, I couldn't wait to marry him. Our expression must've been somewhat intense because Max cleared his throat and I sheepishly looked back at Max, but still holding Edward's hand. Max decided that at the hearing tomorrow, to go over the abuse James _Martin _put on Masen. I suppose the court could over look it- I don't know what moron could ever do that- but with this information….we just couldn't lose. Max bid her farewells and promised to see us in court tomorrow, as soon as the door was closed behind him, I threw myself at Edward.

"Today is the best day ever, it really is. I feel like I should be marking this down on the calendar! You know what? I just might do that!" I smiled and danced my way over to the calendar.

Edward grabbed me around the waist before I could write anything down, I laughed when he picked me up and carried me into Masen's bedroom where he and Bree were playing, and Edward threw me onto the bed. It was nice to see this care-free side of him, He leaned down to kiss me chastely while Mase and Bree climbed atop the bed and began tickling my sides. Edward pulled them off me and, both of them giggling head to toe; I wanted to kiss him again.

"Okay, I need _everyone_ to go put on their shoes! And you're going to need your rain coats because it's still raining; I have two surprises that I have to share buuuuuutttt everyone needs to get ready." Edward smiled.

When Bree and Masen ran down the stairs giggling I asked Edward where we were going. He smiled and seductively climbed on top of me, kissing me slowly. I pulled away as his hands had me arching my chest towards him.

"Edward Cullen, keep your hands to yourself. I am not fond of deflowering my son's bed. See? That just _sounds _wrong." I said breathlessly around his lips.

He chuckled and pulled me up, holding my hand in his as we walked out to the car, shoes and raincoat ready. Masen and Bree decided to watch an episode of SpongeBob Square pants while we were driving, even though the drive only took about ten minutes. Edward drove through a winding road hidden by one of Forks many forests. He said we were there as he pulled into a hidden driveway with a faded red mail box at the end of a dirt path; there was nothing else around but the one mailbox that I could see. I gave him a confused look and he just smiled at me.

Edward parked the car in a driveway of a very large home, in front of the van as a four car garage, and a monster-sized house behind it. A little further back was what looked like a modernized barn. There was so much space around us; there was a tree house in the back and a trampoline off to the side of it. I had never seen a tree house so detailed. There was a slide coming off the tree house and three swings below it, it was painted an old brown color and it looked like someone had actually taken the detail to make it look like a log cabin. I was never a huge fan of trampolines but, this one had a big net around the outside, so it did make me feel a little bit better.

"Where are we? Who do you know who lives here?" I asked him, peering at side of the house a bit more to see if I could guess. No such luck. Edward dropped a key into my hand.

"We do." Edward waved a key of his own and got out of the van, pulling his hood over his head. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him inside the confines car, opening my door. Bree was opening to door and the both jumped in puddles, I was concerned with what Edward had just said.

"What did you just say?" I asked, walking to his side.

"Why don't you ever let me get the car door for you?" Edward complained and he raised his hands when I glared at him for the subject change. "Take it easy Momma bear. This is a good thing. This is our _home._"

Edward walked me to the front door, calling Bree and Masen to come in, they ran over right away. We all walked through the doors and gasped at what we saw before us, Edward led us on a tour of _our _home. The house was immaculate. There were seven bedrooms, what house actually had seven bedrooms nowadays? There were three bathrooms, including the master. I wasn't going to lie, I loved it, the shower had like a water fountain effect and it literally would rain from the roof. The shower was great. The basement was finished with hardwood floors and looked like a big ballet studio. I loved the house. Bree and Masen wanted to go look at the tree house, I grudgingly allowed them to go, even though it was rainy.

I was looking around the house for a little bit in silence before Edward came up behind me. I rested my head on his chest and I felt him kiss the top of my head. It may have been the simplest gesture, but it was one of the sweetest.

"So? What do you think?" Edward asked quietly.

"I think it's amazing. I think you're a little ambitious with the seven rooms, expecting a lot of kids Mr. Cullen? I think it does _not_ fit into my budget at all, but…." I paused. "But I think that your brown couch would go great right beside the fireplace." I smiled up at Edward.

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Wait, didn't you say you had another surprise?" I asked.

Edward laced his fingers through mine.

"Don't kill me, but we're going to Disney for Masen's birthday, for a week, we leave on Saturday."

"Edward, you can't buy us this huge expensive house and then buy us all a trip to Disney world, you're spoiling us too much. I just want to make it clear that you are not to buy them any type of car right now." I groaned.

"It's my job to spoil my family." Teased Edward. "But really, are you okay with all this?"

"I'm okay with all of this. I still think you're spoiling us way too much, but I'm okay with it. I love you Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen." I kissed his smile.

"As I love you, Mrs. Isabella Marie almost- Cullen." He kissed me back.

My life was almost all set. I was engaged to the man of my dreams, had the best house any princess could ever ask for, I had my kids at my side and I just had everything I never thought of asking for. I was ready to take on the world, with my family at my side.

****Well, what did we think? Leave a review, I might not get to respond, but I read each of them and the mean so much! **


	17. Settling Down

****A/N** Hello readers! I have decided to not keep you waiting for this chapter :) I really want you guys to check out this poly; take away the spaces or just look on my profile. Big thanks to Gemma as always :D**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. And I blame fate. **

**Link: ****http:/ www**** .polyvore. com/ cgi/set ?id= 38104147**

Chapter 17: Settling Down

**EPOV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MASEN HAS TO COME?" Bella exploded at Emmett across out kitchen table.

"The court wants him there, so you have to bring him." Emmett tried to reason with her, I wanted to laugh at his attempts.

Bella just let out a frustrated sigh and stomped upstairs, assumingly to get changed. Emmett snorted.

"She's a little bit feisty isn't she?" Emmett laughed. "That's got to be fun."

I shot a glare at him from across the table, he just smirked in response. Emmett congratulated Bella and I on the engagement when he walked through the door. Bella blushed and thanked him before we sat down at the kitchen table. It was one of the items we decided we would be putting into our new house, but we had yet to tell anyone we were moving. I think everyone assumed that we would just be moving into one of our apartments.

The house Bella and I would be living in was perfect. It had tons of room for our family, present and future, it was secluded by the forest but not necessarily _in_ the forest. The tree house was amazing, I remember wanting a tree house when I was younger and I wanted my kids to have it all. My grandmother, Elizabeth, died when I was seventeen years old and I had always been a bit of a planner so I put the inheritance I was given, which was a large sum of money, into a saving account and it generated even more money. I hadn't touched it since I was seventeen, so it is safe to say that the amount of money I had now…well I was pretty much covered for life. So were my grandchildren.

Emmett said his farewells and told us we needed to be at the courthouse- Masen included- in two hours. I waved him off and shut the door behind him. I walked down the hall to Bella's little bedroom when I heard Bree and Mase fighting, I stood in the doorway.

"DON'T HOLD HER LIKE THAT!" Bree ranted. "If you hold our baby sister like that you're going to hurt her!"

Masen gargled a sigh, he sounded so much like Bella when he was irritated. He held the baby doll in a cradle between his arms, Bree looked pleased and Masen smiled at her, before he dropped the baby and looked somewhat confused.

"Wait! Who says we are having a baby sister? We're having a baby brother." He told her.

I had to intervene.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who's giving you a baby sister? — "

"Brother." Masen interrupted.

"Anyways, who's giving you a baby brother or sister?"

Bree looked at me like I had a third eye. "You and Mommy. Duh."

I laughed for a few seconds before I realized she was serious. I explained to her that there were no guarantees, she just shrugged her shoulders and continued showing a clearly bored Masen hold to hold babies. I spared Mase by telling him he had to get dressed for court. He put on a pair of black jeans and a striped green shirt. He said he would put on his shoes and wait but the door. I laughed at how mature he sounded, my little almost-five year old.

I walked into the bedroom and Bella was pulling a shirt over her head, throwing it into a small but growing pile of other shirts. She was standing in front of me wearing nothing but I bra, without any indication of my entry to the room I walked straight over to Bella. I kissed her like I hadn't kissed her before, she seemed startled at first but I felt her chest melt against mine, I tangled my fist in her hair. I didn't think I could wait any longer.

I reluctantly pulled back from Bella. Her hands were limp against my chest.

"We have to go," I breathed, Bella nodded her head meekly.

Bella left the room and I was free to get dressed, I put on a pair of black dress pants and a tan sweater. I walked downstairs with my mother hugging Bella in the door frame, Masen sitting patiently on couch and Bree was standing next to Bella.

"Welcome to family Bella. Now, go keep my grandson." Esme smiled and took Bree into the kitchen to make cookies.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and held Masen's hand as well all got into Bella's car, after Masen finished complaining that there was no DVD player, Masen ended up falling asleep on the car ride there and I carried him in, still asleep on my shoulder. We met Emmett at the door; I sat behind in the public stands behind Bella. Normally I would sit with her, but Mase was still asleep on my shoulder.

Bella and Emmett were whispering something in a soft tone, I couldn't quite hear them but I paid attention to their facial expressions. Bella looked persuasive and Emmett looked, amused, annoyed and unsurprised all at the same time. I readjusted Masen so his head was on my chest; he looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Where are we Daddy?" Masen asked through his yawn.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." I swept his hair across his face and he snuggled back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

The judge sat down and spoke. "Okay, let's get this started shall me? This is not our scheduled meeting, so Mr. Cullen you may begin."

"Your Honour, my client has noticed, as well as a room full of people at Dave & Buster's that Mr. and Mrs. _Martin _are not capable of caring for the minor, in no way should they be given any rights to the child's future. We have a man here," Emmett pointed to Max. "who was hired as a PI by my client. He has found some information that needs to be brought to your attention; we also have the social worker assigned to this case. Your Honour, Mr. Martin has harmed this child so that he needed to receive medical attention, Mrs. Martin simply stood by watching as the minor was being harmed-"

"Objection, the actions of Mrs. _Weston_ have no place in the hearing!"

Emmett stood up, throwing his chair back. "I object to his objection! This entire case is about how she would like her son, yet she stands by and watches him be abused! That's absurd." He exclaimed.

"Objection made by Mr. Winters is overruled. Mr. Cullen, I do need to ask why you are addressing Mr and Mrs. Weston as Martin." Judge Jenks cleared his throat.

"Now is where I would like to introduce Max Kingsley to the stand." Emmett took a seat and Max made his way to the seat next to the judge, I readjusted a still sleeping Masen in my lap.

Max placed his hand over the bible and swore to tell the truth. He sat down in the chair and pulled up his briefcase, handing a copy of papers to each the judge, the short pudgy man and Emmett. Emmett and Max had met earlier and gone over what was going on. Max told his entire story, and Bella and I sat carefully unsurprised, the short pudgy lawyer had clearly not expected any of this information. I may have been facing Emmett's head but I knew he was smirking. Bella leaned over to whisper in his ear and Emmett gave her a disparaging look, before he looked like he relented and gave into whatever it was she wanted.

The judge told Max he could step down from the stand and offered a fifteen minute recess. Bella turned around and walked towards Mase and I smiling. She sat down and I put my arm around her shoulders, accidently waking Masen.

"Hi Mommy." He smiled sleepily, climbing over to her lap. She pushed back his hair from his forehead.

"Hi baby, did you have a good sleep?" Bella kissed his forehead.

Masen nodded his head, Judge Jenks came back in a few minutes later and Bella moved back to her seat and Masen sat beside me, taking everything in. I think I would have preferred if he was asleep. I put my arm around him and he leaned into my side, still looking at the judge, when he caught sight of Victoria and James he threw himself in my lap, completely appalled to be in the same room.

"I don't like them. Can we go home? I don't like them." Masen repeated himself.

"I know; we can go home soon."

"I would like to request to speak to the minor involved here before we continue on with Mrs. Tia Norman's report on the case before I make my final decision. Is that okay with you Ms. Swan?"

Bella nodded uneasily, and I walked Masen to the stand. He clung onto my shirt and my hand, I told him to be good and I went and sat back down. He hid himself from James and Victoria behind the judge's podium, Judge Jenks turned to face him.

"Hello Masen, can I ask you a couple questions? I need you to be honest when you answer; there are no secrets here okay?"

Masen nodded his head, only looking between the judge and then Bella, Emmett and I.

"Do you like Dr. Edward Cullen? Is he nice to you? Do you like living with your Mommy?" I gritted my teeth over the question.

Masen gave him a confused expression until understanding came over his face.

"Oh, you mean my Daddy? Of course I love my Daddy; he's teaching me how to play soccer!" Masen's brilliant smile brightened the room. "And I don't just live with Mommy. I live with Daddy and Mommy and my sister Bree. We're moving into a new house…..and there's a tree house in the back!"

The judge threw a glance towards us.

"Are you happy about that? Do you like having a sister?"

"Yes. But she thinks I'm going to hurt my baby brother."

Bella sucked in a mortified gasp and hung her head in her hands, Emmett smirked at me and I just laughed silently.

"What baby brother?" Judge Jenks asked.

"Well I don't have one yet, I told my Mommy I wanted one and Bree was showing me how to hold babies, we were practicing with her baby dolls. I want a baby brother. But my birthday's on Friday and I want a puppy." Masen smiled, offering more information than he was asked but the judge looked pleasantly amused.

It was the first time I heard Masen say he wanted a puppy. A puppy would be nice in the house; it could teach the kids responsibility so when Masen did get his baby brother he would know about responsibility. Plus what little boy or girl doesn't want a puppy? Bella turned around and whispered in my ear.

"Look I know what you're thinking. You've already spoiled them way too much. He doesn't need a puppy for his birthday."

I smirked at her comment but made no further promise. Okay, not a birthday present, done.

"Well that all sounds very nice then, I just have a couple more questions," Masen nodded at the judge. "Do you remember Victoria and James? Were they nice to you?"

"I member them. I don't like them. The guy hurt me and I had to get stitches and they were mean. They said bad words about my Mommy when I played in the arcade. I don't wanna see them anymore, please."

I couldn't help but smile, at least he was polite about it. The judge dismissed him and he came to sit with me in the public stands behind Bella and Emmett. The judge immediately called Tia to the stand. She gave a play by play of what happened at Dave & Buster's and kept her expressions hidden behind a mask. Tia talked for about a solid ten minutes before she was asked where she thought Masen should live, and who should be his caregivers. She told the judge that even before the information about James and Victoria being wanted criminals that she knew Masen should stay with Bella, and that they only proved her case.

"I have reached the decision to overturn my former decision. Full custody is being placed on with-" Bella slapped Emmett's shoulder and he rose grudgingly, interrupting the judge.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Ms. Swan has decided to bring this to the courts attention. She would like to share custody with Dr. Cullen of the minor Masen Swan." Emmett clarified.

I was shocked, I had no idea Bella was planning anything like that; I hadn't even spoken to her about it. Me adopting Masen, I was ecstatic.

"What would the grounds of this be Mr. Cullen?" The judge did not look surprised.

"Adoption, your Honour, shared custody over Masen also effectively changing his last name to Cullen."

"I will accept. Bring the papers up. Dr. Cullen, your signature is needed here." I rose, leaving Masen in the stands with Bella. I grinned the entire walk up, I saw Bella's smile as I signed the papers.

"I, Judge Jenks, herby grant full custody to Dr. Edward Cullen and Ms. Isabella Swan concerning Masen Charles Jalice Cullen. This is binding and final. James and Victoria Martin, you two are to be held in the confining cell until your trial can be held for your previous offences." He pounded his gavel and walked out of the courtroom.

Bella was the first one to get up, hugging both Masen and I.

"We won!" She smiled.

"You mean I get to stay with you?"

"Forever, and now you're last name is Cullen."

Masen smiled. "Yay! I'm Masen Cullen. Just like Bree and Daddy. When is your last name going to be Cullen Mommy?"

Bella just laughed and told him soon.

Everyone got together at my parents house for a dinner on Wednesday night, celebrating everything that was going on. Keeping Masen, adopting Masen, getting engaged, moving in together, being happy. Thursday and Friday was morning was spent packing boxes of silverware and bits of pieces to move into the new house. Bella packed everyone's clothes for Disney and set them by the door, with her digital camera. I came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around to bring her lips to mine.

"We have the kids in the hotel room Edward," she murmured breathlessly when we walked into our room.

"Not tonight we don't."

Bella eyed me curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Right on cue Alice and Jasper walked in the door. Bella gasped.

"I thought you guys were going to Texas to visit Jasper's family?"

"We took a little detour, we're babysitting tonight." Alice laughed when Jasper made a mocking 'woo' sound.

"See you tomorrow morning guys." I said, ushering Bella out the door, kissing Bree and Masen cheeks on the way out. We walked across the hall into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as I pushed a button for a floor that our room wasn't on.

I pushed open a door that revealed a bed covered in rose petals and a fireplace off to the side. The walls were painted a light honey chocolate colour, the white blinds were closed and the bed was a black ironed design with rose petal right into the frame of it. It was exactly as I saw online, when booking this room. I shut and locked the door behind us and pushed Bella onto the bed, securing her face to mine.

****Well, what did we think all? Leave a review :)**

**Until next chapter,**

**Ashleigh**


	18. We Know What Happens Next

****A/N** Hello everyone :) Today's a good day so I decided to post :) Hope we enjoy this, lots of fun a head.**

**Disclaimer; twilight, you know even if you rearrange the letters it still wouldn't be mine :/ **

Chapter 18: We know what happens next.

**BPOV**

****three weeks later****

"Mommy, why are we just standing here? You have to drop me off at Aunt Alice's house to get ready for the wedding tomorrow. _Your _wedding." Bree clarified.

I was thankful she couldn't read yet, because if she could then she would have read the words _"pregnancy test" _on every one of the boxes I was facing. I wasn't sure, well I was almost sure, but I wanted to _be sure _before I said anything to Edward. I smiled at Bree and grabbed the first response test and headed to the cash with Bree dancing behind me.

Being in Disney world with Edward and the kids had been amazing, we rode all the rides in magic kingdom with Bree leading the way. Edward ended up taking Masen on one of the bigger rides because he was taller than Bree, I took her on the Winnie the pooh ride again. We all went in the big ant hill in the animal kingdom and I had to admit, it was my favourite part. Aside from the first night we got there. The first night Edward and I were together. I absently placed my hand over my stomach; the night that I was positive I became pregnant.

My wedding was tomorrow. I was a little apprehensive of having my wedding before Alice's even though they were engaged first and together way longer but I just didn't want to wait. We decided to get married in Esme's backyard, under the gazebo, with just our families.

Edward was very nervous telling my Dad, he was pulling his hair out as we waited on the couch for my dad to walk in. We ended up getting bored and making out on the couch. It didn't exactly warm my dad to the ordeal, but after he played the "tough father" act he gave Edward and I his blessing.

So I was ready to marry the man of my dreams and start on our family, even though I had a feeling it had already. I dropped Bree off at Alice and Jaspers and Alice said they would be out at the house in a couple hours. Alice decided to take the term of bridesmaids to the extremes, the only thing I had seen at all about the wedding was my gown. I was in love with it, it was the first one I tried on and I just had to get it. It was alright with me because I didn't need the stress of the wedding while moving into the new house. For the most part, everything was still in boxes but we managed to find what we needed.

I pretty much stopped working at Tiny Toes and hired some new girls to work there, I was an official home-mom now, and I loved it. Masen and Bree started school in September and they were in the same class, Carmen showed them around the school because she was their reading buddy, so it worked out quite well. I decided to go home and pee on the stick thing I got before Edward came home. Ever since Disney we just couldn't get enough of each other.

I set the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter when I heard feet running across the floor, our new puppy jumped up at me. Edward didn't necessarily listen to my rule of no puppies for Masen's birthday. He didn't make it a birthday gift and he smiled the whole time. I remember when Edward brought her home.

_I was clearing the table off from lunch when Edward walked in with a little puppy. I started to glare at him and Bree and Masen jumped up to go see the dog. When it turned its face towards me I walked over too, it was so cute. I patted its head, looking at Edward._

"_What did you do now?" I asked, sighing. We just got a new puppy._

_Edward set down the dog and it sat at my feet, wagging its tale. Masen and Bree sat down beside the dog, petting it._

"_See, she likes you."_

_I sighed, leaned over to kiss him and then bent down to pet the puppy._

"Rylan, I have a feeling this house is about to get a lot more crowded. You're my rock, so be good okay?" I told the dog.

Rylan may have been the family dog but she followed me everywhere I went. She was almost potty trained thanks to Edward and she had a dog bed in front of the fireplace as well as one in the hall way, right in front of Bree's and Masen's door. She often opted to watch the kids where they slept, but she also loved to run outside and play.

"Hi Honey, I'm home." I walked over to kiss him hello before I realized the time for the pregnancy test was up.

Rylan came out with it in her mouth; she was trotting over to where Edward was hanging his coat up next to me. I stared mortified at her.

"Rylan! Come here!" I began to step over towards her; she raised her butt in the air like she was ready to play. I levelled a look at her.

She took off and I started to chase after her, bumping into everything along the way, who the hell put that couch there anyways? Rylan headed straight towards Edward, he squatted down to take the stick out of her mouth. She gave it to him effortlessly, sat and wagged her tail. Very obviously feeling pleased with herself.

Edward read the results, which I had yet to do, even though I was fairly certain, and he looked up at me with nothing but love in adoration in his eyes.

"We're going to have a baby? You're pregnant? Nobody pinch me," Edward stood up and placed his hands over my stomach. "Really?"

I nodded my head with happy tears rolling down my face. Edward just glued his face to mine. I laughed breathlessly around his lips before twining my arms around his neck.

Edward and I were curled up together on the love seat in front of the fireplace, talking about nothing in general. He kept his hands over my stomach as I lied against his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing with Rylan lying down at our feet. I closed my eyes and partially drifted to sleep.

"…..and Bree and Masen are- oh, you're up." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him groggily.

"The baby." He admitted sheepishly.

"I think it's a bit too soon for that." I laughed quietly.

Edward just shrugged.

"When do we make the doctors appointment?"

"We'll make one over the next week," He said quietly. "How would you feel about keeping this a secret for a little while, just you and me?"

I accepted his offer as Alice busted through the door with Bree twirling at her side.

"Hello Bella!" Alice sang. "Edward, out."

"Alice, you can't come into our house and tell my almost-husband to get out."

Alice just shrugged, whined and said that it was the rules. I unwillingly let Edward go to Emmett's house as Rosalie walked in the door.

Alice made sure to keep up with our final "sleepover" before I got married. She demanded we change into our pyjamas and once that was done Alice had converted into my living room into the big sleepover place. There were blankets everywhere and pillows thrown about. Masen was staying with the boys and Bree was staying with the girls. She was already sitting down on the heap of blankets while Alice was pouring shots.

"No, no, no," I demanded. "There will be no alcohol consumption tonight." I took the glasses away from her.

"What are you? Pregnant?" Alice snorted, I carefully masked my response. "Take a load off. Why aren't you having a drink yet?"

"I can't drink Alice," I stuttered. "I have to be a responsible adult, and I don't want to be hung-over for my wedding."

Alice grumbled a bit and finally relented, pouring the shots out. We all sat down on the living room floor and they handed me a huge wrapped box. It looked like a moving box.

"If this is filled with news paper I'm going to kill you guys for making me open this." I complained.

It wasn't. It was an entire set of Disney movies. From A-Z we had them all, in blue ray! I got a little teary eyed. I thanked them a lot and we put a few into the player, we fell asleep on the floor. I was dreaming about my baby.

It was a little girl, with Edwards color hair and Edwards green eyes, she had Edwards smile….she was just a carbon copy of him. It was what I wanted, a glorious little boy or girl that looked just like him, with no interference from me. I went to hug the little girl when I was startled awake.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY BELLA!" Alice screamed.

It was six in the morning.

"Alice, I'm not getting married until one. Shhh." I complained, rolling onto my side. Bree put a pillow over her head, but I could still feel Alice's gaze on me. I sat up and help my hands up.

"Alight, alright, I'm up."

Alice poked and prodded me for what seemed like hours. She did my makeup, she did my hair and she dressed me in my gown. I found myself unconsciously putting my hands over my stomach, I may have had a son, and a daughter, but I'd never been pregnant, I've never actually gone through the motion of doing all of it firsthand. I didn't want to say it was more special this time; it was just a different experience.

I was a shaking ball of nervous on the drive to Esme's. My very-soon-to-be-mother-in-law, I mean, I hadn't even seen what everything looked like. On the way to the driveway there were twinkling lights wrapped around all the trees. I couldn't see the back yard and Alice said no peeking until it was time.

I sat impatiently in Edward's old bedroom for it to be time, playing with the Elephant necklace Edward bought me the first time we were together. Bree came up and sat beside me.

"Hi Mommy." She said passively. Rylan came bouncing into the room with a white bow tied around her neck; we laughed and patted her head. Bree looked like she was thinking very hard.

"What are you thinking about Bree?"

She handed me a huge lump of papers off handily, still in deep thought.

"Daddy wants you to sign those."

I read the papers, they were adoption papers for Bree, I gasped and before I signed them I bent down to Bree's level.

"Bree, do you know that these are?"

"Yes, Daddy said that if you sign those then you would be my real Mommy forever."

"Is that okay with you," she nodded. "Then what are you thinking about so hard?"

Bree finally looked at me. "When you and Daddy have another baby can I still help? Ella said that when her Mommy and Daddy had a new baby they didn't play with her anymore, and they didn't let her help. And I wanna help. I like to help."

I leaned forwards and hugged Bree, kissing her head like Edward does. "Of course, baby. Don't even think otherwise, you're my first little girl. You're very special to me, sweetheart. Plus, when Daddy and I have another baby I'm going to need your help." I hugged her once more; she was smiling when I let her go. I signed the papers, Bree was my daughter. I smiled.

"It's time!" Alice said.

I was beyond shock when my mother walked in the room with my dad.

"Mom!" I hugged her. "What are you doing here!"

My mom had tears of joy streaming down her face.

"It's your wedding; I wouldn't miss it for the world. Phil and Gianna are down stairs; oh it looks so lovely baby girl! You're all grown up," My Mom cried again.

"Hiya Bells," My Dad greeted me. "Ready?" I nodded and my Mom went back with Alice to sit in the stands.

Bree walked ahead of Charlie and I. I gripped tighter on my Dad's hand and whispered in his ear.

"Don't let me fall Dad."

I stepped through the back door to see all of my family sitting in rows. The gazebo was decorated in twinkling lights and bouquets of green and purple flowers, Rylan was sitting beside Alice in the front row and Masen was standing near Emmett. Bree walked slowly down the short isle in front of me and my dad's hand was the only thing that kept me from going headlong down the short distance.

We finally reached Edward and my dad placed my hand in his. The minister spoke but I hardly heard anything, all I saw was Edward. We traded traditional vows that had been repeated by many others and when it was time to say the binding words I realized I had tears going down my face, this was really happening.

"I do." I said strongly, the man asked Edward the same question.

"I do." He vowed.

The minister declared Edward and I husband and wife. Emmett let out a big gust of air.

"FINALLY!" he boomed.

Everyone laughed slightly as Edward placed his hands on the side of my face and leaned down to bring his lips to mine. It felt like it was our first kiss, all over again and in a way….it was. I had never been kissed _this_ way before, as a married woman. Blood boiled under my lips and I threw my arms- bouquet and all- around his neck, holding myself there. I could feel his smile under my lips before he released me.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He winked.

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him from under my eye lashes.

Bree and Masen were the first to reach us before we were being passed around the crowd, never letting go of my husband's hand. We enjoyed the reception, eating cake and dancing, I even tried to be crafty as I used poor excuses explaining why I couldn't drink, and I was up against Alice.

"Seriously Bella! It's your wedding! Have a glass of champagne for Christ's sake!" She exclaimed, shoving the glass at me again. "You didn't have any last night, and I'm starting to think you _are_ pregnant!"

Edward came over to save me.

"Ready to go?" He asked, sliding his hand down my back.

Edward and I were going away for the weekend for our make shift honeymoon, because we couldn't bear to leave the kids behind for much longer than a couple days, even though they would be fine with Esme and Carlisle. We decided to just stay in the honeymoon suite of a hotel in Seattle. We kissed Masen and Bree goodbye and got into the car.

Everything was signed and everything was perfect. I was Bree's mother, Edward was Masen's father and we were pregnant with our first baby. I leaned my head against Edward's arm during the drive.

We came back on our honeymoon on Sunday night but it was just so late that we decided to just enjoy the evening to ourselves. Edward had booked a doctor's appointment with one of the OBG-YN doctors at the hospital for Monday afternoon before the kids got out of school. Edward went to work in the morning and I woke up around the same time to drive Bree and Mase to school.

They went to kindergarten Mondays, Wednesdays and every other Friday. During the morning I unpacked some more boxes and had the kid's rooms almost finished, unfortunately we couldn't pack up the paintings from Mase's old room but Edward set it up as a soccer room, Bree's room was relatively similar, it was themed ballet and princess. I left the house around twelve thirty to make the appointment for one thirty.

The receptionist still glared at me with her fish eyes when I asked her to page Edward.

"Why do you need to see him?" She sneered.

Normally I would just tell her to butt the hell out but I decided to have a little fun.

"Look Ms. Priss. Page my husband, I'm here to see when our baby is due, so hop to it." I demanded.

Her jaw dropped and she pressed the page button, I shot her a smug smile while walking back to Edward's office. A few minutes later Edward walked in and kissed me hello before he took my hand and walked towards to OBG-YN office. We were finally welcomed back into the rooms where the nurse handed me a gown to be changed into. I thanked her unenthusiastically. After I changed I laid down on the crinkly white paper holding Edward's hand. A doctor finally came in; she looked like an elderly grandmother type.

"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am Dr. Gerandy….the OBG-YN here at the hospital. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

I shook my head no and she started with the ultrasound, it was cold and uncomfortable to say the least. Dr. Gerandy took a look at the screen passively before craning her head to take a second look. I looked up at Edward and his expression was unreadable.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

****Okay, some trust? Please send me a review? I love them all so much :) **


	19. I Hate Cliffhangers

****A/N** Hi everyone, thanks for not killing me about the last chapters ending, this chapter switches POV's but I decided it was necessary :) **

**Take out the spaces to see the amazing poly Gemma did :D**

**http: / www****. /cgi/ set?id= 38579 071**

Chapter 19: I hate cliff hangers

**BPOV**

"Hello! Someone answer me! What is going on!" I wailed.

I looked back up at Edward and he looked like he had tears in eyes, no one was telling me anything.

"ARG!" I snapped. "Edward, please. Just tell me what's going on." Edward looked down into my eyes and squeezed my hand slightly.

"Bella, were having twins!" Edward smiled.

I felt my face fill with surprise, looking to Dr. Gerandy and back to Edward.

"Really?" They both nodded and I sighed in relief. "Don't do that again. You guys scared the crap out of me. Twins?"

Dr. Gerandy told me I was six weeks along and gave me a due date for May thirteenth, Edward thanked her while I got dressed. He decided to take off the rest of the day and he came home with me. Since I dropped him off in the morning we went in my car. It was about two thirty so we stopped and picked up the kids on our way home, we only had to wait ten minutes for school to let out. I found myself keeping my hand placed over my stomach, in front of my baby…correction, _babies_. Edward said we could find out the sex of the babies when I was twelve weeks or later. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or not yet, I decided to ask Edward what he wanted while we were waiting for Mase and Bree to come out.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" I smiled; Edward had been smiling ever since we left the doctor's office.

"I do." He admitted. "When I find out I want to make you a nursery for the babies." Edward wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Oh, Edward that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I started getting teary eyed- before I laughed at myself dabbing my eyes. "Oh god, it's starting already. And I have to pee."

Edward and I laughed together when Masen and Bree came through the doors together; they smiled, not used to seeing us both waiting for them. They danced their way over to us, Edward threw Masen over his shoulder and Bree came to hold my hand quietly. Bree wasn't very loud at school though at home it was a different story. She wasn't shy by any means just not as outspoken; she loved to hang out with Alice and try on pretty dresses, Edward and I had to ban Alice from buying her anymore dresses before we moved because we didn't have enough space. She laughed when we told her, and completely ignored us. Bree has a closet strictly for Alice- bought dresses.

We got into the car and Edward revved up the engine, Bree and Masen were giggling in the back, I shot a warning glace at him but he just turned to smirk at me. He started speeding down the twisted road home. I kept telling him to slow down and he just didn't listen. We made it home safely. I threw myself out of the car, kneeling on the ground.

"Ground! Solid ground!" I mocked, before running into the bathroom of the house.

Edward was waiting for me when I came out; he led me to the hall with all the bedrooms upstairs, he opened our bedroom door and told me to lie on the bed.

"You know, our children are home." I smiled.

Edward kissed me softly.

"I know, I brought you up here to show you something else."

Edward moved the bookcase on the far side of the wall, revealing another room. It was almost a perfect square with a window facing over the back yard, _how didn't I notice that outside?_ There was nothing in the room besides the stream of sunlight. I spun around to face Edward.

"What's this room for?" I asked.

"I thought that, I could turn it into a nursery. For when we bring the twins home, and then when they are old enough, we can put them into their bedrooms," Edward tucked his hands in his jean pockets. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great," I laughed, kissing his smile.

***nine weeks later***

**EPOV**

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella groaned.

Bella threw one of her last t-shirts over her head and yanked open one of my drawers. She angrily threw on one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers. I chuckled and her glare silenced me.

"You think this is funny? I'm a fat cow." Bella snapped. Lying face down on the bed.

Bella had started showing around her eleventh week and it became much more prominent over the past couple of weeks. She'd been wearing baggy sweaters around the kids because we decided we weren't going to tell them until today. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back, it was only six thirty and the kids weren't up yet, so we had a few minutes. I was honestly shocked no one noticed yet, granted she did just stay in the house most of the time and Mase and Bree were probably too young to understand.

"Honey you're not fat. You're pregnant, you're glowing Bella." I soothed.

Bella turned her face towards me and sighed. "You're my husband; you're supposed to say that."

"Well that's part of it, but you look sexy as hell in my clothes." I growled pulling at the helm of the shirt.

Bella's expression turned playful, she sat up and straddled my lap. I pressed my lips in the indent of her collar bone and made a trail of heated kissed to her temple and back. Bella tilted her head back and a small moan escaped her. I liked these pregnancy hormones.

"I've got to go wake up the kids. We have big news to tell them, but I think we should hold off and tell everyone tonight. We'll have dinner. You and I will go shopping for some maternity clothes if you like and we'll pick up something to cook for dinner, yes?"

Bella nodded against my chest and fell back asleep. I kissed her forehead and laid her under the covers while getting up to get the kids. I went to each of their rooms after I let Rylan out, I hoped she wouldn't be too much trouble when we had the new babies.

Once I had both of the kids up and dressed I gave them some breakfast at the dinner table. Charlie had agreed to watch the kids for the Sunday while Bella and I went out. He came over around eight in the morning, and Bella still wasn't up yet. When Charlie was sufficiently distracting the kids I ran upstairs to wake Bella. I found her putting her golden elephant necklace round her neck that I got her that first day at the zoo. I walked in behind her, placing my hands on her baby bump. I told her that her Dad was downstairs and she asked for a sweater to put over her stomach, promising she was no longer upset about it; she just didn't want to spoil the surprise. Bella settled for wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of my old shirts.

I certainly wasn't going to object.

"Hiya Bells." Charlie greeted her from the living room.

She smiled at him but made no move to go over and hug him like usual, not wanting to spoil the surprise. I laughed inwardly and held the door open. After I waved to Charlie I rushed out after her, getting into the passenger side of the minivan. With it being a week away from Christmas Bella had already bought everyone's Christmas presents. I had bought Bella her present and I was just waiting for our OBG-YN appointment tomorrow (Monday) to buy the paint for the twin's nursery. I held Bella's hand as we walked into the Babies store in Port Angele's, it had everything from maternity clothes to baby clothes to cribs and soothers, they had everything.

Bella was a little sad when we first walked in, proclaiming that she was "fat" enough to wear these clothes and she was only fifteen weeks pregnant. I consoled her and told her-once again- that she was pregnant, not fat, and carrying twins, _my twins_. A little further into our trip she started to loosen up a little bit, getting excited, saying that the clothes were actually decent looking. I stayed with her during the trip and held all of the things she wanted to try on, giving the ones she didn't want back to the store clerk, who kept eyeing me every five seconds. I was glad Bella hadn't noticed. That was until she walked out in one of the blue sweaters I picked out for her.

"Honey?" She called from the stall, I could hear the emphasized sweetness in her voice. Bella jealous was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I walked towards her, she put her arms around my neck and giggled.

"Yes my dear?" I said. I saw her glace over my shoulder and glare.

"Find your own husband." She spat at the skinny clerk. I chuckled and kissed her forehead when she went back in the change room.

The clerk didn't look at me again while we were there, and once all of Bella's clothes were picked out- which was a lot- we put them into a cart. I persuaded her into looking at baby clothes and the beds for our twins. We decided- grudgingly- not to buy any clothes until she was at least twenty four weeks, beds on the other hand I wanted to put in the room. I planned to start the room the day we found out the sex of the babies, which wasn't until tomorrow.

Secretly, I wanted girls. I wanted them to be little carbon copies of Bella, her warm, chocolate brown eyes. I wanted a little boy, but we could get around to that. I wanted to spoil all my kids, Bree, Masen, baby A and baby B. I wanted to start talking names with Bella, I thought as I spotted _the_ crib. It was a large and wooden sleigh shaped crib. It was decorated in pink and yellow blankets, perfect for girls. I walked over to it, dragging Bella along. I heard her exasperated sigh but I could see the smile on her face.

"Edward, we don't even know the sex of our babies." She said.

"I love the sound of that, _our babies_," I couldn't help but place my hands over her stomach again; I'd been doing that often. "But you know…we don't have to get the blankets it comes with. I can come back and get them after we find out the sex. This is just the perfect crib." I wanted to pout like a puppy dog.

"Well I guess it is pretty great," she reached for the tag on the side of the crib, I grimaced. "Edwarrrrrrrrrrd," She groaned. "It's too much."

I didn't look at the price tag as I took it out of her hand, placing it back against the crib. "It is not. I want to spoil you, AND _our_ babies."

Bella made a gargled sound but she relented, I was thrilled, I smiled huge and leaned over to kiss her hard on the lips. Someone walked over and cleared their throat; I turned around and stood face to face with Garret. The very same Garret as on our first date, I tightened my hold on Bella, I could see her smile as I turned to face him.

"I thought you were a waiter?" I asked politely.

"Part time Sir, is there something I can help you with?" He said, practically eye fucking my Bella.

"Yes, my wife and I are here to buy this crib for our twins," I snipped. "If you could get one by the door, that'd be great."

Garrett looked like he wanted to say something more but he relented and headed to the back of the store. Bella scolded me, and I reminded her I was just doing the same thing she did with the store clerk earlier. We looked around at some more baby things and it was killing me not knowing whether or not I would be buying a bunch of pink stuff or a bunch of blue.

Bella said she had to go to the bathroom, and I offered to go with her, but she declined saying she would meet me by the strollers. After a few more minutes at looking at the cribs- where I decided I had picked the absolute best one- I wondered over to the strollers, after stopping to fill what space we had left in our cart with diapers. When I finally made it over there, Bella was rocking peacefully in a white rocking chair, I walked over, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I like this chair, can we get it?" She asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I'm glad you picked something you like enough to really buy." I teased.

We looked at strollers for a little bit and picked a brown and white double stroller, when I noticed Bella yawn, I rubbed her shoulders.

"Tired, Love?"

Bella nodded and yawned again. I put my arm around her shoulder pushing the cart towards the till, after everything was placed up and I paid, Garrett came over with the manager.

"We're terribly sorry Sir, but we do not have the crib you wanted in stock, we should be getting a shipment in tomorrow. If you would like to leave us with your address we can most defiantly deliver it to your house when we get it in." The manager explained.

Bella wrote down the address for him before we walked out to the car, I loaded up the trunk and Bella feel asleep before we could even left the parking lot. I listened to the light snore coming from her and stopped at the grocery store after the forty minute drive. I shook Bella's shoulder gently.

"Honey, we're at the grocery store, are you coming?" I caressed her cheek, and all of a sudden Bella burst into tears. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"You're just so sweet, and I have all these stupid hormones." She said dabbing her tears with her sleeve.

We chuckled at bit and did our grocery shopping, getting breasts of chicken, vegetables and potatoes. Bella picked off some marsh mellow fluff in a can and two bags of the little ones, I arched an eye brow at her.

"I feel like marshmellows." She shrugged her shoulders. I smiled at her.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

We finished our shopping and headed home, Charlie had left a note saying they went down to the fishing spot and they'd be back at 4:30, I called everyone, from Alice and Jasper to Emmet and Rosalie and of course my Mother and Father, while Belle peeled the potatoes. Everyone was going to arrive at five, giving us time to tell Masen and Bree first. Bella and I thought it was very important to include them as much as possible. Everything was nearly ready when Mase and Bree walked in laughing with Charlie at 4:40, we pulled them aside.

"We have some special news to tell you." Bella said quietly.

"What Mommy?" Bree and Masen asked at the same time.

I knelt down to their level.

"We're gonna have a baby," I had to pause because the both started jumping around and smiling; at least I knew they were going to take it well. "But that's not all," They froze and looked at me. "We're going to have _two_ babies. We're going to have twins."

Masen and Bree hugged Bella and I.

"But babies are a lot of work so we're going to need your help. And we have to keep this a secret okay? Daddy and I are going to tell everyone tonight at dinner."

They kids agreed and went off to play outside, Charlie was suspicious but we acted innocent-I'd say that career choice was out for Bella- and we finished up dinner just as everyone was coming in. Bella tied a sweater in front of her stomach, though I could still see her bump. She was almost four months along; I was surprised she wasn't showing more. She gasped horrified at the thought.

Once everyone was sitting down, after finishing their food and talking amongst themselves Bella and I stood up; now I'd prepared a little speech to ease them into it, but Bella was just too excited, glowing even.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Bella yelled. "WITH TWINS!"

An eruption of congratulations went around the table filled with tears from the girls and high fives from the guys. It was a great way to start the welcome wagon for our twins. Esme and Alice promised to throw a baby shower in February; we told them that we would tell them the sex of the babies long before then; that we would be finding out the next day. Around nine o'clock everyone went home and I gave Masen and Bree a bath when Bella passed out on our bed.

"Will I be a big brother to the new babies?" Masen asked as I was getting the soap out of his hair.

"Yes, and Bree will be a big sister, are you happy about the babies?" I asked, they both nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"I want them to be girls." Masen stated. I was shocked.

"Really? Why?" I asked him.

"Because. Penny's older brother protects her and I want to do that for my little sisters. He says that he'll break anyone who breaks her heart. And I can do that, because it's not nice to hurt family, you taught me that Daddy, you taught me to protect my family."

I'll admit, I got a little chocked up at his little speech. I was glad he learned to respect girls at such a young age. I tucked them both into bed and kissed their foreheads before getting into bed with Bella. I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep.

"Now this might be a little cold," Dr. Gerandy told Bella, placing the ultrasound goo on her stomach.

I saw the pictures of my babies on the screen. I wasn't trained enough to make out the gender. Dr. Gerandy smiled and froze the screen.

"Well, would you like to know the gender?" She asked, looking at Bella.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, we all smiled, egger to hear the results.

"Congratulations! You're having twin girls." She smiled. "I'll give you a moment alone."

She walked out of the office and she reached up, securing my face to hers. I could feel her fingers tangling themselves in my hair. She broke away and I moved my face to her neck.

"Sophie and Grace." Bella said quietly.

"I love it, but we need middle names, Sophie Mauve?" We shook our head at that.

"Sophie Mae?" I asked, Bella nodded, smiling. "Grace Carlie?" Bella nodded again.

Dr. Gerandy came back in and printed us off a few pictures. We drove home and our crib; along with Garrett were standing in the driveway. He helped me move it into the garage until Jasper or Emmett could help me take it upstairs. Garret was kind of looking at me funny when all of a sudden he stopped and turned to face me.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said, curious.

"You have a daughter with Tanya right?"

****A/N** Now just remember, **_**trust me!**_** Oh and…leave a review :)**

**~Ashleigh**


	20. Princess Times Two

****A/N** Hey everyone :) It's that time to read again! I hope everyone had a good Halloween! That is, if you celebrate Halloween, if you don't then hope you had a good 31****st**** of October ;D **

***Disclaimer; Twilight doesn't belong to me, this plot, the characters and the emotional rollercoaster I've been putting you guys on is mine however. **

**********SPECIAL A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**********

Finders Keepers

Chapter 20: Princess Times Two

**BPOV**

I walked down to where Edward and Garret were standing at the edge of the drive way and placed my hand at the small of his back. Edward was facing Garret with a staggered and surprised expression.

"Yes," Edward said. "Why do you ask?"

Garret shrugged his shoulder; I kept my hand on Edwards back, and placed my other on my baby bump. Though bump was stating it lightly, some days I felt like a blimp, others I just felt pregnant. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Just wondering," he shrugged again. "She talks about you, how she misses her daughter."

"Tanya?" I gasped. "How do you know her?"

"We date. Look I'm on work time, but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." Garret offered a shady smile before pulling away the truck he had.

Before I had time to get mad, or sad or even worried I trudged back into the house and grabbed Edward's laptop and the house phone. Edward walked in just as Emmett answered the phone.

"Hi Emmett," I said. "It's Bella, look, I need you to bring over Edward's divorce papers, and the custody papers for Bree."

"Uhm, hey to you too Bells," Emmett laughed. "I can't bring those."

"What, why not?" I whined.

Edward walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips, kissing my forehead and giving me a peculiar expression. He started to cut me up some celery and handed me a yogurt.

"Even though you're his wife we can't release that information without his consent." I put the phone against Edward's ear.

"Tell your brother to do what I say." I pouted. Edward took the phone as I reached for the yogurt.

"Do what she says Emmett." He chuckled. "No, I don't…its fine. I want to see them anyways, see you shortly."

Edward kissed me against the countertop and we made out for the entire time until Emmett came to the door, yogurt be damned.

"So why do you want to see those papers anyways?" Edward asked when he broke away.

"I want to make sure that deranged bitch can't do anything to take away Bree, we already went through that with Masen and I'm not doing it again, plus I'm too pregnant to be worrying about all this, so I want it handled now." My voice was still breathless from our kissing so my anger was unimpressive.

"And we can't let anything happen to our little babies now can we?" He cooed at my stomach, completely serious.

Emmett was at the door about thirty minutes later and at around two thirty I excused myself to pick up Bree and Masen from school, I was also picking up Carmen and Marcus seeing as Emmett was at our house. I was being extra careful with all the snow and such on the roads, Edward had put snow tires on all the cars but I was still driving carefully. I walked over to the school pick up line and Bree came running out first in her snow suit.

"Hi Mommy," She smiled. "Look what I made today!"

She showed me a paper wreath decorated with sparkly glue, I told her it was beautiful and that we would hang it up somewhere in the house, I waved over Mase, Carmen and Marcus. Mase ran straight to me and started to beg for the new cookies that came out, the rainbow ones in the shapes of dinosaurs; it was fun to see him get so excited about something. I told him we'd go on our way home.

As I drove to the grocery store cautiously, they started taking off their snow pants in their seats. They all ran ahead of me into the store and I pushed the cart in, hiding myself in my big coat. I could see Carmen and Masen's heads over the vegetable stands so I assumed they were all standing there. I started to put some vegetables in the cart when Bree came over looking a little off, she held onto my hand tightly. I was about to bend down to het but Harry cut me off.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan, oops Cullen now, how's that husband of yours? And how are the twins, when are you due?" Harry Clearwater, one of Charlie's friends, asked on his way out.

"Hey Harry, Edward's good, twins are due in four and a half months. We'll stop in soon 'kay?" I smiled and waved bye to him as he walked out of the store, I looked at Bree.

"What's a matter, Baby?" I cooed.

"You know she's _my_ daughter right?" An unfamiliar female voice snidely asked.

I looked up and stood face to face with Tanya, Tanya Kate Denali…..the absolute last person I ever expected- or wanted- to see.

"Who are you? Are you my Mommy's friend?" Bree asked in a chiming little voice.

Tanya was about to talk when I cut her off and I spoke to Bree

"Why don't you go tell Mase and everyone to get a couple boxes of cookies because we're going to go home now?" Bree skipped along, I glared at Tanya.

"Listen Barbie," I started. "She may not know who you are or what you did but I do. So back the hell off. You signed away your rights to that little girl a long time ago, you're nothing to her. Now why you are here I have no clue, but you _will_ stay away from Bree, and Edward too for that matter. You know what? Just stay away from my entire family."

I walked towards the kids without looking back behind me. I kept a close eye on Bree until we were in the safe confines of our home. I drove home cautiously seeing as it had started to snow again. Masen, Carmen and Bree ran off into the house while Marcus helped me with the grocery bags, he was telling me I didn't yell as much as Rosalie when she was pregnant- mostly at Emmett.

Marcus carried the bags into the kitchen where Edward and Emmett were laughing at the table, I sent Marcus off to play. Emmett was handing me the papers to skim over again briefly. It made me feel much better that Tanya had no legal rights to try and get custody back or anything. Emmett and Edward were still talking so I put the papers back on the table and had a nap on the living room couch.

I was starting to really worry about Tanya as I was sleeping. Why was she here? Why Forks? They met in Chicago, and entirely different part of the states. I absently heard Emmett's boisterous laugh as he walked out the front door and I felt Edward's lips press against my cheek. Keeping my eyes closed, I turned my head so my lips could meet his. After a few minutes Edward pulled me up and sat beside me, keeping his hand on my knee.

"What's wrong Baby? You've seemed a little off since you came home."

"I saw Tanya." I said, holding my breath.

I didn't know how he would take it. Edward froze, his face looked like it was carved from a stone, he didn't look angry though.

"What?" He said, sounding more shocked then anything.

"She was at the grocery store; she came over and snapped at me, saying that Bree was _her_ daughter." I made a face at the memory, _now_ Edward looked mad.

"What?" He repeated, hissing this time. I nodded. "The audacity! Of all the…" he starred mumbling. "Why is she even in Forks anyways?"

"I don't know, I warned her to stay away from my family. I don't think she'll come near us again."

Edward visibly relaxed, putting his hand over my belly.

"Well I guess that makes _me _Lois Lane and _you_ superman." He smiled and I grinned at his analogy.

*****Four Months Later*****

Today we were going shopping, Edward had demanded that we weren't going to buy any baby clothes until I was eight months. Today I was eight months. Alice was planning the baby shower for later in the afternoon, and I know normally the baby shower would have been much earlier but we had all just been too busy. Alice was planning and late July wedding for her and Jasper and Esme had taken on the task of renovating the town's museum.

I sat up silently, it was six in the morning and still dark outside but baby A and baby B decided that Mommy was not going to have anymore sleep. I shifted myself on the bed again and gave up on the idea of sleeping, I rolled out of bed.

If I felt like a blimp when I was four months then I felt like a freaking planet now. I literally wobbled, I just couldn't wait for Grace and Sophie to be born. Both Bree and Masen were ecstatic about having the twins, they often came with us to the store to buy anything for the babies.

We had just about everything, we bought the crib…which was absolutely beautiful, and we bought a dresser but my favourite was the rocking chair, it was big and comfy, like a feather duvet was wrapped around the chair. Edward wouldn't let me help at all with the nursery. I picked out a teddy bear and that was about it, though when I saw it I just didn't care.

Edward made it a big surprise, getting Mase and Bree to help, it was lovely. Pink as pink could be with yellow trim on everything and yellow décor, a true little girl's room. I found myself sitting in the nursery room chair rocking back in forth talking out loud to my babies. They would kick every time I said Edwards's names, daddy's girls before they were even born.

I was so caught up in my ramblings that I didn't even notice Edward standing in the door way. I smiled sweetly at him. His eyes still roamed over my body as if I was some sexy enticing catch other than the blob I felt like most days and it did make me feel better…..a bit. He walked over slowly and sat on the foot stool in between my legs, starting to give me a foot massage after kissing the hollow space of my throat.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said, smiling at our anti-climatic greeting.

"Are you ready to go shopping? Today's a long day, but you can nap in the car." Excitement was radiating through Edward.

"Just let me get my piggybank," I joked. "Seriously though, we're going to be broke after this."

Edward just laughed. I was afraid to ask how much money he really had, I just didn't want to know.

We ended up getting a bunch of clothes, tons of pink frilly outfits and thousands of multicoloured onsies. One of my favourites were the ones that said "Daddy's Girl", Edwards favourites said "If you think I'm cute, you should see my Mommy". The coming home outfits were undoubtedly my number one best things we got, they were pink sleeper pj's with feet and hands all a part of the outfit. We got two of everything. All identical, how could we not.

When we got home Bree helped me fold everything while Masen and Edward played outside, it may have been February and they may not have been too much snow still on the ground but it was still freezing in my opinion.

Tanya hadn't been too much of an issue until my six month mark, when she tried to take Bree away from school one day. I went in for my usual OBG-YN appointment after Edward and I had lunch with Esme at her house and I don't really know what happened, but the school released Bree to Tanya and she drove out of town limits. Luckily, my dad had to pull her over for a speeding ticket and noticed Bree in the back seat. I owed my dad huge. We filed a restraining order and hadn't heard from her since.

Bree's sixth birthday party was on the seventeenth of January and she had a few girls come over to the house and they all put makeup on Edward to make him a "pretty princess". He wore it like a proud Dad, but I ran away from him when he tried to kiss me. It was just a little too weird for me, everyone had a good laugh and some great pictures. Masen interrupted the girls with a scary mask over his face and it was amazing to see them grow up together, they fought just like a brother and sister should.

"Mommy," Bree chimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What should I wear to the baby's bath tonight?"

I laughed at her words. "It's a baby shower honey, and you can wear whatever you like."

"I want to wear…My new pyjamas!" She smiled so big, I just couldn't say no. "What are you going to wear Mommy?"

I stopped her from talking when I felt the babies kick, I put Bree's hand on my stomach, and she gazed in awe. Then dropped her hand and looked up at me.

"Are my sisters ready to come out yet?" she wined, putting the diapers into their spot on the changing table.

"Not yet, soon though, only a couple of weeks left now." I patted her head.

"Alright, let's go to this shindig." I said, pulling her down the hall.

"What's a shindig?" I heard Mase ask from the front door. I heard Edward answer him.

"You guys simply cannot have _more_ presents for me." I groaned. "I've already opened a whole stores worth of merchandise."

I had yet to open anything from Alice and Jasper, I feared them the most. Though I already had enough to last the twins for years to come, Angela and her boyfriend Ben came, along with Esme and Carlisle of course, Rosalie and Emmett with Marcus and Carmen, Alice and Jasper and even Daisy was playing with Rylan. I had identical stroller/ car seats from Esme and Carlisle and after I complained about the price I realized they weren't going to back down. Angela had given me a gift card for one hundred dollars at the "Babies R Us" store, it had quickly become my favourite store. Emmett gave Edward- for which I was happy because it wasn't all about me- a big book called "how not to piss off a woman when she just had twins", where he found it I had no idea but it was hilarious, it was around two thousand words, everyone laughed.

It was time to open Alice's presents. Two giant packing boxes were pushed in front of me, I held back my groan and sighed.

"Bella just breathe. This is for my nieces!" Alice clapped.

It was two brown and white mobile rockers and a whole box full of clothes, all pink, two of everything. I loved it, I cried and thanked her.

*****Three and a half weeks later*****

Labour was scary, scary and it hurt like hell. Sophie wasn't as bad as Grace, Grace's head wasn't in the right direction so she was a bit more complicated, but everything turned out alright. When they opened their eyes I saw the same blue-green color that Edward's were when he was a baby, I hoped they would be Edward's exact color when they grew up. They were the prettiest little girls I had ever seen. They were born on May 13th Sophie at 2:02 am and Grace at 2:37 am.

The twins weren't even an hour old and they already had Edward and I wrapped around their little fingers. When they were three hours old, the family rolled in. Masen and Bree tip toed around the sleeping babies in their bassinets next to my bed. Esme and Carlisle trailed in behind them, Bree and Masen started apprehensively at my bed, I told them to climb up, just to be careful.

"They're so cute Mommy." Masen whispered, still looking at them, it was like he was afraid they would disappear.

"I know. This is Sophie and Grace, your baby sisters." I cooed.

Edward kissed my forehead before running home quickly to get me a change of clothes, leaving at two in the morning, I wasn't as ready as I should have been. Esme walked over to the twins when Carlisle took the kids to get breakfast. Tears started to roll down her face when she saw a wide-eyed Sophie in my arms.

"Look what you've done Esme," I laughed. "Now you've got me crying too. Would you like to hold you're granddaughter?" I gestured towards my baby girl in my arms. They had hardly been put down since they were born, in Edward's or my arms all the time. I loved my princesses; that's what Edward had started calling them. I guess it stuck.

She took Sophie from me and gently rocked her back and forth, whispering to her sleeping form. I watched them, smiling. She handed me back Sophie and stood over Grace. Smiling down at her, she was still asleep in her crib.

I cooed down at her when I heard someone clicking heels in the hallway, an abrupt stop and then a bunch of yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO SEE HER?" Alice screeched.

I tried to get up to tell the nurse to let Alice in but Esme beat me to it, I was still sore. I thanked Esme.

"Stupid people." Alice grumbled. "HI BELLA!" She smiled huge.

"Hi Alice, how are you?" I chuckled.

"Oh forget about me, where are my nieces!"

Just as she asked everyone walked in, Emmett came with a big bunch of pink balloons and teddy bears. Bree and Masen came in with Carlisle and Edward came in with my bag. He kissed me before picking up Grace who had started crying.

"So when's the next one coming?" Emmett asked loudly.

Edward and I were just lost in our own little bubbles. We had our family, Bree, Mase, Sophie and Grace and even Rylan. We knew we wouldn't wait long to have another one, but for now. We would enjoy our little family.

****A/N****

**Well, tada!**

**And because you're all the best readers anyone could ever ask for…..if you leave me a review for this chapter I will give you Mrs. Copes POV for when Tanya got Bree from school. Leave a review!  
>~Ashleigh <strong>


	21. One Last Word

****A/N** Guys….I know I didn't give you a lot of advancement notice but this is the last chapter :( I will be putting up a future take later but this is the last 'full chapter'. I'll say my final goodbye tomorrow! Hope you like this :)**

**Diclaimer; Twilight still isn't mine, Finders Keepers is though!**

**Polyvore: http:/ www .polyvore. com/cgi /set?i d=3 9171225**

Finders Keepers

Chapter 21: One Last Word

**BPOV**

"Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeee!" Alice whined.

"Alice, you don't need Sophie and Grace as flower girls, you've already got Jaspers' niece and nephew, Peter and Charlotte, Rosalie's kids, Marcus and Carmen, Bree _and _Masen….you've got more kids in your wedding party than you do adults!" I told her while I was changed Grace's diaper. Alice was swaying Sophie in her arms gently.

"But Belllaaaaaaa! I want _all_ the kids. It will be so cute having miniature groomsmen and bridesmaids," She pouted. "Please, you and Edward can each carry one! Please!" She begged again.

"I'll talk to Edward," I sighed, she clapped. "That wasn't a yes."

"But it will be!" She danced.

I looked down at Sophie. "Your aunt is driving me crazy."

Alice left shortly after one, proclaiming she had to pick people up at the airport. Even though the twins were just over two months they hadn't really been too far out of the house, they'd been to Maymay's and Pop Pop's house, and Grandpa Charlie's, but other than that, they were home bodies.

Edward came home from work at three in the afternoon while I was taking my nap, since the babies were asleep. It was evident from the beginning that Grace was a bit more of a challenge than Sophie, she was picky about who was holding her, and she didn't like to drink from a bottle- at all. There were really only two things that could really calm her down when she was upset, Edward and the mobile rocker and since Edward wasn't always home and he had to work, the baby rocker and I became fast friends.

Bree and Mase both loved having Sophie and Grace…..that was until they started crying or they were "smelly" as Bree would say. Edward woke me up at four thirty to get ready for Alice's rehearsal dinner. After I was presentable in a loose black top and a knee length black skirt, I walked into the nursery to get the twins dressed. I put them in white dresses with a pink little bow.

I felt two hands wrap around my waist and kiss the nape of my neck beneath all my hair. Edward picked up Sophie after handing me Grace to put them into their car seats. We ended up selling my car and bought another minivan, with all the kids we just couldn't fit into my little car. Edward and I agreed that we'd keep his car in the garage, for those nights when we didn't have the kids.

Once everyone was in their cat seats I sat in the passenger seat, Edward gave me a dirty look, walking over to my door and opening it.

"Out." He said, serious, but with deep humour in his eyes.

I climbed out of the seat and he shut it behind me.

"Edward, what are you-"

"I'm opening your door." He cut me off, yes, defiantly humour there.

I got back into the van, clicked on my seat belt and he kissed me sweetly before closing my door again. Grinning like an idiot. While we were driving to Esme's Edward explained to Masen that he was opening the door for me, why he asked why, he gave him a spiel about always treating women like princesses. I smiled, holding Edward's hand.

The twins had fallen asleep in their car seats so instead of jostling them we carried in the whole kit and caboodle. Bree helped carry in the diaper bag and Masen brought in the babies bottles. We were greeted with warm smiles inside and many hugs. I was summoned upstairs, Grace with me seeing as she woke up. Alice was in the bathroom so I sat down on the bed with Grace, cooing at her.

"You're such a pretty baby. Mommy loves you." I kissed her forehead.

Alice came back in and claimed her immediately, she made a little bit of fuss so we gave her, her sucky, otherwise known as a soother. Alice handed her to Edward when we saw Emmett holding Sophie. He wasn't exactly staying still. Sophie looked so tiny, even smaller than she actually was, in Emmett's giant arms.

"Yo! Edward check this out," he yelled, causing Sophie's lip to quiver, she wasn't used to Emmett yet. "This kids gonna be a great athlete, look at this grip."

He tilted her back to see, it made me jump.

"Uh, here Bella, you can have her back, she's crying." He basically threw her at me.

"Is big Uncle Emmett scaring you?" I cooed, giving her, her sucky.

"He scares everyone." Marcus rolled his eyes walking past me, everyone laughed at that.

Masen pulled on my shirt.

"Mommy, can I hold her?"

I told him to sit on the couch and he did, I shifted Sophie to one arm gently and propped a pillow up for her on Masen's lap, I set her gently on top of him, telling him to be extremely careful. Everyone Awww'ed at the sight and I made a mental note to go get some family pictures done, after a few minutes Sophie started to fuss so Mase willingly gave her back.

We sat down and had a good dinner, until the end of the night when Alice asked me how my toast was coming along, the look on my face clearly stated that I had no idea what she was talking about. People were getting into their cars and Edward had taken Bree and Masen, leaving me with the twins and Alice.

"Bella!' She freaked. "You're my maid of honour, how can you not have a speech?"

"I, well I don't know," I stumbled. "I guess I just got caught up with the twins and all but I promised there will be a kick ass speech tomorrow."

"There better be," She grumbled, and then looked down to Grace, who was in her arms. "Your Mommy better make Aunt Alice one very happy person or your Mommy won't be."

"Don't threaten my daughter." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Charlie walked over to Alice and I, they chatted a lightly as I put Sophie in her car seat and then as Alice handed me Grace I buckled her up too, setting their car seats at my feet and leaving their little blankets over top them, it may have been the dead of summer but it was still chilly at night.

Edward walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my temple. Charlie glared at him and when Jasper came over, he glared at him too. There was something under the glare though. I sent Edward to put the twins in the car and Alice went with Jasper to get Charlotte and Peter from inside the house, I leaned on my Dad's shoulder, he loosely put an arm around me.

"What's a matter?" I asked him softly. "Alice is getting married tomorrow, I am happily married with for amazing kids and I've got you as a Dad, now tell me why you're glaring at Edward and Jasper."

"I'm losing my daughters." He shrugged sadly.

"What are you talking about; Alice and I are not going anywhere." I stated.

"Well, you've got Edward and she's got Jasper, you just don't need me anymore," I could see his eyes getting red around the edges.

"Dad its okay, were just growing up, that's all." I hugged him, holding back tears of my own. "You couldn't get rid of us if you tried, stuck for life and all that, don't cry Daddy" I said in a small voice.

"Who's crying?" He growled, hugging me back.

"No one," I laughed. "I will see you tomorrow Dad, I love you."

He walked me out to the van where my family was waiting for me. As we drove home I started to think about why Charlie was getting so emotional about losing Alice and I at her wedding, we'd already done mine.

I guessed it had something to do with the fact that Alice was really the Baby of our family. Her parents sometimes didn't understand Alice- not that anyone really _understood_ her- but at least we made an effort. They had become very close over time, Charlie considered her his second daughter. Alice and I were finally moving on though, I would have to remember that we'd have to have weekly dinners or something.

Edward stopped the van outside the house, and I opened my eyes lightly, realizing I had falling asleep. He walked around to open my door. Kissing me lightly on the lips, I got out of the van realizing everyone was asleep except Grace who was looking up at us with one of the oddest expressions; it was like we had just told her the secret of life. We laughed quietly as Edward went to pick up her whole care seat when I stopped him.

"Just take her out, the car seat can stay here, I'll go get Sophie."

Edward stopped me, so I grabbed Masen, carrying him into the house was a lot different than carrying the twins, he was quite a bit heavier. I laid him down in his bed sitting on the edge, looking at him sleeping. Someday- when he was old enough- I'd thank him for setting me up with Edward in his weird little way. I kissed his forehead and he started to stir as I left the room, he sat up on his bed.

"Mommy?" he asked quietly, I walked back to his bed.

"Yes Mase?" I asked.

"I want to be a Doctor."

"Why?"

"Daddy is a Doctor and I wanna be like him when I grow up."

"That's really sweet Mase," I kissed his forehead. "But you can still be anything you want to be."

"Well I want to be like Daddy."

And with that he drifted to sleep, I couldn't believe how sweet my little boy could be. I ran back outside to get Bree out of the van while Edward was just brining both twins into the house; I kissed his cheek as I passed him, promising to be up soon. I carried Bree into the house as I did Masen and laid her on her bed. She was out solidly, not making any type of fuss when pulled the covers over her.

I walked back to my room when I heard Edward humming quietly in the nursery. I peered in the doorway. He had both girls, one in each arm rocking back in forth humming some unfamiliar tune. I stood there for a few minutes just watching, I eventually walked away and put on my pyjamas.

"Two months old and our daughters already sleep the whole night." He yawned.

We passed out in what seemed like a matter of seconds after our heads hit the pillows.

"FINALLY!" Emmett boomed as Jasper and Alice kissed.

Rosalie slapped him across the back side of the head.

"Do you have to say that at every wedding you attend?" she snapped.

We all congratulated them as they walked down the aisle, Edward and I each had a baby in our hands so we couldn't exactly maul them like Emmett did. Sophie and Grace just looked up at everyone in awe, they weren't use to seeing so many people, and it made me relieved to see that they weren't too overwhelmed. All of the kids were sitting together at the front of the rows, the girls stating how pretty they looked and the boys complaining about the outfits. I walked over to get Mase and Bree to go, Edward and I would be going to the reception for a little bit, not too long because we had the kids and I wasn't comfortable leaving them with a sitter yet.

We'd just finished the cake when Alice decided it was time for the speeches. Surprisingly Emmett went first, why Alice gave him a mic, I'd never know.

"Hello, I'm Emmett and I'm an IMAAS survivor." He started, totally serious; everyone didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "In case you don't know what that means, IMAAS means; I met Alice and survived." Everyone laughed. "We all know Alice to be…..well Alice to say the least. Let her have a long and happy marriage to one of the craziest men I know. To Alice and Jasper. "

It was my turn. I was so nervous. "Hi, I'm Bella and I'm and AE. If you don't know what that is, I understand. I've only met a handful of AE's. It stands for an Alice Embracer…..if that makes any sense. You learn to love Alice, you learn to get used to the twelve hour shopping trips- those are the _short_ ones- and you learn to turn your phone off at night to avoid her waking you up in the morning. That is, unless you're a dumbass who gave her a key." I chuckled and pointed to myself. "Alice has been my best friend for as long as I can remember and she's always been there for me. Whether she's putting a smile on my face or threatening to beat up the kid who put the frown there, my point is…..we all need an Alice. I just happen to have the original. By the way Jasper, just because you're marrying her doesn't mean you have exclusive rights, I get her every other weekends and Tuesdays and Thursdays." Everyone laughed, Jasper bowed his head and Alice was pretending to be upset.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Alice wailed.

"No, now don't interrupt. This is about me." I winked, which caused everyone to laugh again.

"But seriously guys, I don't know what I would have done without her, she's my best friend forever and now she's all grown up marrying some gorgeous model and she's a wonderful Aunt to my kids. So if everyone would raise their glasses with me and make a toast, to the bride and groom." I exclaimed.

"To the bride and groom." They all chorused.

Edward and I had a couple dances together before the twins started to get fussy and Mase and Bree had nearly fallen asleep in their chairs, along with the rest of the kids.

"You know, we can just take them all Alice. Really, go enjoy your wedding oh, and tell Rosalie we've got her children."

We bundled up all the kids and we ended up having one less seat so Masen curled up in my lap. When we got home we put them all to bed. Sophie and Grace went straight to sleep and I lied down on the bed, almost falling asleep as my head hit the pillow….for the first five minutes. Grace started crying; well screaming would have been more accurate.

"I'll get her." Edward kissed my forehead.

He was gone for a few minutes and came back to bed with both babies in his arms, not crying. He put them into the bed with us that often seemed to calm them down, Sophie fell asleep after a few minutes and Grace just looked at Edward and I, the last thing I heard was Edward humming the unfamiliar lullaby I'd heard him hum before.

I woke up early in the morning the next day and decided to start making breakfast for everyone, Sunday's were family days and we always played Monopoly, I grabbed it down from the top of the fridge.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Bree asked.

I threw the Monopoly box in the air as a result from her scaring me. I placed my hand over my heart- which was beating in overdrive.

"Jeeze Bree," I laughed. "Don't scare me like that."

She giggled and helped me pick up the Monopoly pieces off the floor and put the box by the couch so we could play later. She walked back into the kitchen and helped me cook breakfast when we heard a knock at the door. I walked over to see who it was with Bree behind me, we didn't allow them to open the doors by themselves anymore unless we knew who its was right away, but we weren't expecting anyone to be at our house at eight.

"Hi girls!" Esme smiled at us, walking in.

"Hi Esme, what are you doing here so early?" I asked, closing the door as she hung up her jacket.

"Carlisle had to go in for something at the hospital and I couldn't sleep, I thought I would come over to see all my grandkids." She smiled while giving Bree a big hug.

"Okay, we'll I was just making breakfast, would you like some?" I offered.

She accepted and even helped me make it- against my protests. Edward came down with Grace shortly after and Esme claimed her as he went back upstairs to get Sophie as she had just started crying. Masen came down with his pyjamas on backwards and his hair looked like a hay stack.

"Nice hair," I laughed.

He shrugged and came over to kiss me on the cheek, very Edward of him. I smiled and he sat down at the table next to Esme. Edward came down with Sophie and grabbed a bottle to feed the twins. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and was completely absorbed by her. I walked over and kissed his cheek. I could feel his smile under my lips, when I heard a knock again. Edward went to get and I went to get the toast out of the toaster. My Dad walked in with Edward.

"Welcome, apparently I'm hosting breakfast today," I smirked. "Take a seat Dad."

Bree and Masen were smiling huge at having Grandpa Charlie over and Maymay and the grandparents had officially monopolized them as well as the twins. Edward came over and kissed the back of my neck.

"Good morning, Love." He said softly. I turned around and before I could say good morning back properly I noticed Charlie's glare. I felt my face heat up as I looked over Edward's shoulder.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing," He said, looking away.

I laughed. "And exactly how do you think Sophie and Grace got here?"

"Magic." He huffed.

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed Edward lightly on the lips, lightly because my kids- not to mention my father- were in the room. I served breakfast to everyone; Edward put both of the twins into the mobile rockers near us while we ate.

"Look! She's smiling!" Masen exclaimed as Edward was putting Grace in her swing.

Everyone but Edward and I got up to see, we had seen her smile the other night as I was talking to them. I looked around my table to see my family. I had a family, it was completely perfect, a little loud, full of fun and something only you would read about in books or watch on t.v, but either way….I had it. I kissed Edward hard on the lips as everyone was distracted.

"I love you." I breathed.

"Forever." He replied, pulling my face back to his.

***The End.***

***A/N* Please review? I'd mean a lot! :)**

**~Ashleigh**


	22. How Do You Say Goodbye?

****A/N ** the title of the chapter really suite me right now, I'm trying to figure out how to say goodbye to Finder Keepers, but I'm struggling, let me tell you. This is the final, one hundred percent last thing I'll be doing for Finders Keepers. :'( Hang on for another A/N at the bottom!**

**Polyvore: http:/ www.p / cgi/set?id =39322400 (take out the spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight franchise, I do however own this story, don't steal my ideas kay?**

Finders Keepers

Chapter 22, Outtake: How do you say goodbye?

**12 years later**

**(Masen and Bree are 18, Sophie and Grace are 12) **

**BPOV**

"I can't do it." I whispered to Edward as we were lying in bed.

"I know, I feel like I can't either, and we already did this with Bree." He sighed.

"Bree goes to college in Seattle; she's not going across the country to Chicago!" I whined.

"I know, I'm sorry I can't be there to say goodbye tomorrow." He huffed.

"Nonsense, you need to take Grace and Sophie to their party and you need to go to that meeting tomorrow if you want to get promoted." I told him sternly.

"Fine," He relented. "But I'm not happy about it. I'll drop Christopher off with my mom tomorrow, she wanted to take him out, see if she can trick him into telling her what he wants for his birthday next month."

"Goodnight Edward," I said, kissing his neck.

"Goodnight, Love."

I snuggled against his chest, dreading the next day. I couldn't believe my first little boy was going off to university, he seemed entirely too young. He and Bree were only eighteen! That was too young. Christopher was our youngest son, Christopher Edward Cullen, and he was turning eight on September 17th, four days after my birthday.

August 20th I would be saying goodbye to Masen, he was boarding a plane and heading to Pritzker Medicine School to become a doctor, just like his father. We were so proud when he decided to become a doctor, and going to Pritzker, Edward loved telling people that his son was following in his footsteps, and Masen wasn't ashamed of it either. Anytime someone asked why he chose to be a doctor he would shrug and tell them it was because of his Dad, I cried when he told me, how was I going to be able to say goodbye to him?

Sophie and Grace were visions of Edward and I. Sometimes all you could see was Edward and vice versa but they were beautiful, and that wasn't because I was biased. For their eleventh birthday Charlie bought them big baggy sweaters and told them to wear them until they were forty, they laughed. They were twelve going on seventeen, and still so much alike. They were highly mature for their age, claiming they both had boyfriends. Edward went out that day and bought a gun case, I laughed at him. They both were in dance and Grace had become a piano expert, she'd already had an offer from Julliard saying they want her when she's older, no matter what.

Christopher was so much like me, he was pretty quiet and he loved to read books, he still loved his Dad and Edward was teaching him how to play the piano, in a couple of years he could probably give Grace a run for her money. He looked up to Masen a lot, and Masen was really the best big brother.

One day, Sophie had some friends over, harmless ten year olds hanging out together playing in the tree houses in the back yard, and somehow Masen heard that one of the boys liked his little sisters, so he went outside and told the kid to stay away. It was really sweet. He was teaching Christopher all about how to protect the girls of the family, Bree included. Bree and Masen were very close; Masen even beat up on one of her old boyfriends, Mike, who had been harassing her.

Bree started in Seattle U for interior design, Esme and Alice were thrilled and Edward and I were happy she was happy. She came home every other weekend and promised to bring her boyfriend down with her next time. Edward gritted his teeth and decided he would be pitching a tent for boyfriend dearest- he still had yet to be swayed otherwise.

I wasn't ready to wake up the next morning, the 20th. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Masen yet, couldn't he wait like, five more years? I groaned when I saw Edward had already taken Sophie, Grace and Christopher for the day, I realized it was already eleven am. I threw on some black jeans and a brown shirt in my haste to get ready to drive Mase to the airport for twelve thirty, even though he would be driving.

"_Happy birthday Son." Edward said, smiling, handing him a small box. _

_With a set of car keys._

_I thought I recalled specially telling him to never buy our kids cars; Bree had gotten a ford escape when she got her drivers permit and Edward had gotten Masen a car too. And not just any car. A C30 Volvo. He wouldn't listen –at all- to my protests. _

_Masen opened the box and pulled out the car keys, clicking them to find out where it was. He ran down to the edge of the drive way to find it, throwing his hands up and hooting and hollering about the car, I shook my head as he and Edward got in the car to go._

"Boarding call to Chicago, Illinois." The loud speaker announced.

I stood up to give him a giant hug, tears running down my cheeks, wrapping my arms around his

He pulled back and reached something out of his backpack.

"Here Mom." As if I wasn't crying already he handed me a tattered piece of cloth I recognized as Mr. Boe from when he was a child. I hadn't seen this thing for years.

"You still have this old thing?" I asked.

"Of course," he shrugged. "So many memories are attached to that thing."

I nodded, there were. There were so many memories, the good, the bad, it was all there.

"Listen, I need to you do something before I go," he started. "Take care of my sister's okay? I won't be around to kick all the guy's asses in this town anymore. And tell my little brother that he's gotta take care of the job okay? Take care of Mr. Boe Mom. Tell Dad I love him; make sure you tell him he's my hero. One last thing-"

"Final boarding call to Chicago, Illinois." The speaker interrupted him.

"I love you Mom. Forever okay? I'll see you before you know it." He gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek before picking up his bag and walking onto the plane, waving before he went into the tunnel.

I clutched Mr. Boe as I watched my baby fly away. My little baby was all grown up.

****A/N** anyone else cry? D': **

**I did. **

**I want to thank each and every person who read this story, as it being my first fan fiction you guys really made me feel welcome and it helped a lot, encouraging me to keep writing. I'd like to thank Sydney_Alice for getting me started in the first place. I'd like to think my big sister Gemma who really kept me going sometimes and made some kick ass polyvores ;) which you can still see on my profile! Lastly, I'd like to thank….again…all my readers!**

**NOW! On to some fun news! I hope I haven't lost you yet…. Anyways, as sad as I am to see Finders Keepers to go I am very excited to introduce my new story to you all! It's called Set In Stone and it will be up very soon! Like maybe even next week…. Fingers crossed. I hope you all stick around and enjoy that one as well!**

**All done, maybe want to send me one final review for Finders Keepers? **

**~Ashleigh**


	23. Outtake From Chapter 10

**A/N I swear to you guys, I have missed all of you SO MUCH! Seriously, I have. I've been working on my new story, Set In Stone and I've really missed Finders Keepers, SO, I found a couple of things I found two little outtakes from the story and decided to post them! **

Chapter 10.5: Victoria's Outtake

**Victoria's POV**

It was his birthday soon. Masen's birthday. I've always hated the twerp but I still remembered his birthday each year- it wasn't something you could really forget. James and I had been living in the heart of Seattle for almost six years, we moved here and shortly after I became pregnant with that brat.

James is a very…talented man. His 'day' job is a very prestigious construction worker, but that's just a cover up. James and I are actually con-artists; we do a lot of vehicle theft….it's kind of our specialty. Raising a drooling, whining, crying little thing was never in our agenda…..Laurent one of our great friends watched the drooling monster for the first year and then threw him back in our laps. We did try for a few months but the drooling thing never quit.

We dropped the kid off at the side of this road is some place called…..spoons? Forks. We dropped the kid off on a side road in Forks; it was probably eaten by a wolf or a bear or something. Good riddance.

"Toria, start up YouTube, Laurent said there's this snake eating a chipmunk I should check out." He told me with his mouth full of sandwich.

I opened up the browser for YouTube and began to type the video name, but before I could I saw one that had many hits. I clicked on that first, James walked over to see what I was doing.

"Why are we looking at Port Angela's new hero? What is this?"

"I don't know."

We watched for a few more seconds until James told me to switch it to the other video, at the same time I saw an older version of the drooling brat I had almost five years ago- I knew it was him immediately; he looked just like James had as a child.

James just about chocked on his sandwich. I may have never liked the kid- but James hated it with every fibre of his being….he never really explained why except for that children were useless.

"Looks like someone is playing house with our chucky doll." I muttered.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" James reiterated. "Find the kid and take him out. Waste of flesh that thing is. I want him gone." James finished the rest of his sandwich and walked into the bedroom.

Taking out this kid will be easy. Why should those strangers be entitled to him? Fuck them.

**-Ashleigh :) **


	24. Outtake From Chapter 20

**A/N and the other one :) **

Chapter 20.5: Suspicion

**Mrs. Copes POV**

"Shelly? Can you scan these for the grade five mathematic classes? I've got parents in today and I have no time to do it." Kelly Rogers, the fifth grade teacher asked me.

I was already busy with other paper work but I just couldn't say no. That was always my problem, I could never say no.

"Sure Kelly, leave them there, I just have to finish this," a blonde lady walked in the doors, I sighed. "After I deal with that." I said, nodded my head in her direction.

The blonde lady walked over with everything on her bouncing. Why was she here?

"Can I help you Mrs….?" I asked.

"Denali," She said. "Yes, I've come to pick up Breeann Cullen."

_Bree? Bella and Edward's daughter?_ I pulled up her profile, sure enough, their daughter.

"Why are you signing her out? Are you on her contact card?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Her," she gritted her teeth. "Mother, was rushed to the hospital and I'm here to pick Bree up to bring here there she sent me."

I gasped. "Oh know, Mrs. Cullen's pregnant with twins, will she be okay? Why was she admitted?"

"I don't know what's going on, all I know is that they wanted her entire family around her. So can I get Bree please, it is urgent."

"Well we can't really release her if you're not on the contact-" I began. Lee Stephens came in the door, with a large purplish bruise on his face.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Mrs? I need to go. What class is she in?" Mrs. Denali quipped.

"Ugh, Kindergarten one." I said, tending to Lee, I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying to her.

After I attended to Lee, I went back to the computer to sign Bree out. I hoped Mrs. Cullen and her twins would be okay, as I was pulling up the Cullen's file I noticed a huge error on my part. Mr and Mrs. Cullen had two kids, Breeann and Masen Cullen.

Oh my. Why would she take just one when Mrs. Cullen wanted the entire family?

I picked up the phone and dialled 911.

"Chief Swan, state your emergency."

"Hi Charlie," I started. "There's been a little girl taken from the school."

I heard some rustling over the phone line, and some backed up yelling.

"What's her name?" he inquired.

"Breeann Emmile Cullen." I said, it was his granddaughter. I heard the dial tone against my ear. "Chief Swan?"

"Your call has been disconnected." The operator told me.

I hung up the phone. Praying it wasn't too late.

**Now, I don't want you to expect this until 2 weeks or so, but I've been working on a future take for Finders Keepers and I will hope to post it very soon, but give me some time okay? **

**Thanks for sticking around guys :)**

**-Ashleigh :)**


	25. Future Take

****A/N** Hey guys, here's the future take I promised, enjoy everyone!**

**Final Poly: http:/ ww w. /cg i/set?id=48 041167**

Finders Keepers Futuretake

Ages: (just to help you out ;)

Masen & Bree: 19

Sophie & Grace: 13  
>Christopher: 9<p>

**EPOV**

Bella was still pacing against the side of the room, absent mindedly ignoring what Christopher was telling her, I was pretty sure she didn't mean to ignore him she was just concerned about the visits we were getting this weekend, we were meeting them at Milo's at 7.

Both Masen and Bree broke the news to us- at the exact same time- that they had a semi- serious relationship going on and that they were going to be bringing home their 'partners' for the weekend. I gritted my teeth over Bree's boyfriend but congratulated Mase, which of course earned me a slap across the back of my head. Bella picked that up from Rose.

"Christopher, why don't you go see if Aunt Alice is done getting the girls ready so we can go to the restaurant? And tell-"

"I know Dad, tell Alice no makeup." He cut me off, grinning.

He really did look like me. I used to say he looked very much like Bella but then he got a little older and he's me through and through, except for our eyes. Out of all our children Christopher was the only one who got Bella's brown eyes. He was a lot like his older brother though, he loved soccer and he played in the mud, loved Lion King but he would also be there for his sisters. Being the youngest held no bearing on the fact that _he _would protect _them_. I taught him well.

It was so easy to be proud of Masen, my son was becoming a doctor, he was the greatest big brother a person could ask for and he was just a very well rounded guy. He and Bree were still very close even though we were all so far away from each other. I had told Soph and Grace repeatedly to either get _younger_ or just stay where they were because I had decided they weren't allowed to leave the house. Ever.

Christopher walked out of the room and I stood in front of Bella's pacing path, smirking crookedly at her.

"Bella, stop. You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

She raised her hands to my chest and leaned her head against my shoulder. I put my arms around her automatically.

"Boyfriend," she snorted. "Girlfriend, why can't they be seven again and hate any one of the opposite sex that wasn't their family?"

"You know that can't happen." I kissed her head. "Come on, let's go meet them."

Bella made that half gargled sigh sound she makes when she has to do something unwillingly but she let me pull her down the stairs and we waited for Sophie, Grace and Alice. Christopher was already sitting in the car pretending to be a race car driver. I smiled at him and shook my head when my girls came down the stair case.

"Back up stairs, right now!" I said, pointing towards the stairs.

My twin girls….my thirteen year old twin girls…were standing in front of me looking like they were modeling for a…..a…..a non-thirteen year old clothing line. Pink miniskirts and white tops with some shiny things on them, ballet flats and their hair was all done up. Grace's in soft waves and Sophie's was twisted in braids.

"What? Why?" Grace stomped her foot, she'd always been more forward than Sophie.

"Because I ssaid so!" I spluttered. "Go put on some _longer_ clothing."

"Girls let me talk to your father for a minute, at least go put on sweaters, it's kind of chilly by the water at Milo's." Bella said gently, tugging on me side.

She lead me outside and looked at me for a few minutes before she burst out laughing entirely. I half glared at her, did she think what my daughters were wearing was _funny_? I didn't think it was funny at all. After a few moments Bella regain her composure and put both her hands on the side of my face.

"Edward, it's okay. Let them wear the skirts. They aren't even that short, they're just above the knee." She soothed.

"Below the ankles seems more acceptable to me." I grumbled.

"Edward they aren't nuns." She laughed again.

"They should be." I huffed again. "Fine, they can wear the skirts," Bella sighed in relief. "_IF_ they wear turtle necks." I bargained.

Bella started laughing again and then stopped right away when she realized I was serious. She gave me a incredulous look, but said okay. At least I bargained. We walked back inside and told the girls, or rather I did while Alice and Bella were trying their hardest to contain their laughter. They both threw a little bit of a fit and decided to just wear jeans instead of the skirts. I was pleased.

Once everyone was in the car, including Alice, we headed to Port Angele's. Alice and Jasper never ending up having kids but Alice borrowed ours all the time. Christopher loved hanging out with his uncles, especially Emmett because he wasn't afraid to get dirty. Bella disapproved slightly because Emmett had been spoon feeding Christopher's new habit of practical jokes.

"_Just the mustard?" Bella yelled from the kitchen door._

_Everyone was at Alice's for the barbeque and I was grilling the hot dogs and hamburgers, it was supposed to be Emmett's job but he was jumping off the diving board of Alice's pool with Christopher. _

"_Yupp," I called back. _

_When Bella came back with it in her hands I cat called at her just to see her blush, I loved her blush. She handed it to me and laughed, calling me a perv, I shrugged. It was when Emmett called her over to the pool I knew something was going to happen. _

_Bella was standing on the edge of the pool, fully clothed, directly across from Emmett._

"_Oh no! I'm not coming any closer to you, you'll just pull me in or something." She teased. _

_Christopher snuck up behind her then and gave her a big shove. I waited for her to start freaking out but she laughed, winking at me. So I went up to our little boy and tried to throw him into the pool. Though he never let go of my shirt so I went in with him._

We pulled into the parking lot and seemed to be the first ones so we went to the room they had reserved for us, we'd become good friends with Milo, the actual owner seeing as we went to the restaurant so much.

The kids where talking about the last time they were with their Aunt Rosalie when Alice spoke up.

"Sooooooo," Alice drew out. "You know how I have that new line coming out?"

I figured she and Bella were going to talk about clothes and what not so I tuned out slightly. Until I heard the girls names.

"What about the twins?" I asked, "I didn't pay attention before."

"I want the girls to model in my new fashion line. Sophie almost came up with more of the designs than I did and I did kind of start that line _because_ of the twins…..so, it seems only fair they model them right?"

Both the twins heads turned in the direction of the conversation now, clearly wanting to go. I pursed my lips; I wasn't too sure how I felt about them being in the show. I looked at Bella and saw her expression matched mine. I grabbed her hand under the table.

"We'll think about it."

"Yay!" Alice clapped.

"That doesn't mean yes- why do you always think that means yes?" Bella asked exasperatedly.

"I'm Alice." She shrugged. "I know things."

"Yeah, you know when to-" Bella started but was cut off by Bree coming into the room holding hands with some guy. Diego something or other. I glared at him but then smiled hugely at my baby. I stood to go over to hug her and drew Bella's attention to her. She nearly knocked me over trying to get to her, not to mention she nearly deafened me with her scream.

"Oh baby I missed you!" Bella hugged her tightly, probably squeezing too tightly, I went over to relieve her and hugged her myself.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled at me, it didn't matter that she was 19, she was still my first baby.

"Hey Princess."

I pulled back from her hug and the boy she was here with was standing rather awkwardly against the wall. He was tall but still shorter than me, short black hair and brown eyes, fairly attractive and I didn't like him already. He stuck out a shaky hand towards me, his demeanor may look calm but his shaky hand told me otherwise. I shook his hand firmly.

"Sir, I am Diego Monterey. Your daughter's boyfriend."

Christopher came up behind me with his arms crossed and an unhappy expression on his face. Bree was over talking to Bella so it gave me a few minutes to interrogate the boy, actually, Christopher was doing a great job.

"We'll see about that." He huffed, puffing out his chest in true 'big brother' mode. Wait till Mase got here. I stopped myself from laughing out loud. "Boyfriend huh, you're last name is cheese. How long have you been together?"

"Uh, about five months now." He stuttered.

"Hm. Well what's her birthday?"

"January 13th."

"Favorite colour?"

"Blue."

Christopher leaned a little forwards this time.

"Shade of blue?"

"Peacock?" He squawked, though it sounded like a question.

"Lucky guess."

Diego looked slightly relieved until Christopher told him he was just getting started. We were interrupted by Masen opening the door for someone- presumably his girlfriend. Seeing that I felt a huge wave of pride for my son raise in my chest. He was a gentleman I could see him laughing in the door when helping out a small girl. She was wearing a white skirt and a top with the flat little shoes the twins like, though I have no idea how they can be comfortable.

The twins ran right away to their brother as did the rest of us, the girl- we had yet to be introduced- looked rather overwhelmed. Masen put an arm around her waist and she looked calm instantly, I recognized it then. They were exactly like Bella and I. In love. It looked like they were it for each other. I felt more pride for my son.

Bella on the other hand had a different reaction to the news. We could both see it, almost like looking in a mirror. She was glaring at Masen's girlfriend, trying to size her up. To see if she was good enough for our son. I almost felt bad for the girl….she had a hard, uphill battle ahead of her. She did look wholesome though. She had light brown hair….much lighter than Bella's but not as light as Masen's practically blonde hair. She had almost a purple tinge to her dark eyes and she looked like she was hiding something.

I pushed back my thoughts and we all walked over to the table and ordered our food.

"So," Masen cleared his throat a little bit. "Mom, Dad…..uh, everyone. This is…this is Kim."

We all smiled at her and said hello and she looked like she was going to throw up to nerves. I was about to say something when Masen spoke again.

"She'smyfiancé." He hushed out in a low breath.

I wasn't sure if I heard that right.

"What? Say that again Masen, I couldn't hear you." Bella asked kindly. I grabbed her hand, not sure who was going to need more support, her or me. Probably her.

"I said she's my fiancé, Mom." Masen smiled at her, obviously happy about the news but not entirely sure how we were going to react.

Everyone was silent for a minute, all eyes on Bella and her eyes were glued to Kim's face. We sat still with what felt like hours. Bella squeezed my hand and I let out a silent breath, that was her way of telling me she was okay with it. Bella stood up then and walked over to Kim's chair. I'm pretty sure the poor girl was going to be sick.

"Welcome to the family Sweetheart!" Bella jumped giving the girl a hug.

Kim looked relieved and everyone cheered, celebrating and patting Masen on the back, myself included. We continued on with dinner and I realized how much I had really missed having _all _of my kids home. We decided to all go out for a walk along the water like we usually did when we ate at Milo's. Sophie and Grace had monopolized Kim's attention. Christopher was dancing with Bree under a streetlight while Diego was talking with Alice. Masen was walking beside Bella and I talking about nothing important.

"Thank you Mase." Bella said quietly, quietly but with severe gratitude. I wondered what she was thanking him for.

"For what Mom?"

"Yeah, for what Love?"

She stopped both of us, having her arm wrapped around my waist and she reached out to grab Masen's hand.

"Because Mase, you brought Edward and I together. You were also so stubborn. You've just turned me into this happy person Mase. From the very first day I laid eyes on you I knew I loved you, honey you're my baby boy. You've made me a better person, thank you Son." Bella had tears in her eyes when she finished her speech. I squeezed her shoulders and released her to Masen who wrapped his much-larger-than-six-year-old-boy frame around her.

"Mom," he said seriously, looking like he had a little tears in his eyes as well. "Quit being such a sap." He grinned.

Bella laughed and slapped him jokingly on the chest.

I could hear the twins laughing with Alice and Bree, who was now holding hands with Diego, I gritted me teeth over that, but looked adoringly over all three of my girls. Holding Bella's hand we walked over to them.

"Alright girls, this is the deal." The twins looked up at me hopefully. "You can be in the fashion show as long as you _promise _me…."I paused. "That your Mom and I have front row seats. Deal?"

The both squealed- much like Bella even though she wouldn't admit it- and ran over to hug me. I hugged them both back and kissed their foreheads.

Bella turned off the bedroom lamp and snuggled into my chest as we were in bed. Her hands were playing with the back of my hair as Masen did when he was young and she yawned before he started talking.

"I'm proud of you, Baby." She kissed my chest, right above my heart.

"Thank you, but why?"

"Because, you're growing up."

I made some kind of offhanded shrug noise, and kissed her lips softly.

"No really, you're letting our barely teenage daughters go out and be in a fashion show because it's something you really want to do. You've been a great father to each and every one of our children and Masen has turned out wonderfully because of you and Bree. She's got the best head on her shoulders. I think you might even be ready to let her go one day." Bella mused absently.

I pushed her away and pulled us both into a sitting position.

"Let her go? What are you talking about?" I asked, very seriously.

"Well…you know, when she gets married one day-"

I cut her off.

"She's not getting married until she's 52."

Bella started to laugh when she realized I wasn't kidding.

"Edward you cannot be serious, she is a woman Edward she's going to want to-"

"LALALALALALALA." I covered my hands over my ears. "She _promised _me she wasn't getting married until she was 52."

"Oh? And when was this promise made?"

"When she was two." I added grudgingly.

Bella laughed again and told me I was being unrealistic. I kissed her skeptical face and told her not to doubt me. Shaking her head she cuddled back into my side and fell asleep quickly.

I didn't fall asleep that night. I never wanted it, this, my little family….exactly the way it was, to end. I never wanted it to end.

***A/N* Well guys this is it…..  
>Please, please, please send me a review! It means so much to me- especially because this is the last chapter and the last little bit of Finders Keepers. Thanks for sticking this out with me guys! I hope to see all of you around!<strong>

**~Ashleigh M**


End file.
